Lección aprendida
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Hermione ve algo que la traumatiza y busca consuelo en Harry, pero encontrarán a alguien que les hará romper con algunos de sus esquemas y replantearse el modo de ver las cosas. Harry-Snape-Hermione. Slash, hetero, tríos, ligero bondage, voyeurismo.
1. 1 Encuentros desagradables

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

**Nota de autoras:**

Hola a todos, ya estamos aquí con una nueva historia, ¿nos habéis echado de menos? Nosotras sí que hemos echado mucho de menos vuestros comentarios semanales, por eso estamos de vuelta y con ganas; y ya que somos las Aprendices, qué mejor que mostraros una lección que nosotras tenemos ya muy aprendida... ;)

El inicio de esta historia tuvo lugar en el asiento trasero de un coche, bueno y en el delantero también. Eh, no penséis mal, la idea surgió por el deseo de auto-complacernos (por Merlín, esto cada vez suena peor) más que por el hecho de llegar a plasmar las ideas en el papel, pero el caso es que por una cosa o por otra (excusas, de hecho), aquí está. Completa, acabadita e inamovible. Y estamos bastante contentas con el resultado final :)

**Nota especial:** Esta historia está dedicada a nuestra amiga Corza Blanca, de hecho, es un regalo de cumpleaños para ella. Lo que ocurre en el principio de la historia, y la inclusión de Draco, además, fue idea suya. Esperamos que te guste, guapa, y a todos vosotros, también :)

* * *

**Encuentros desagradables**

Si no hubiese sido un día tan ventoso, Hermione no hubiera tenido que ir al lavabo de los prefectos a peinarse.

O, mejor dicho: si no hubiese sido un día tan ventoso, el cabello de Hermione hubiera permanecido tan caótico como siempre, y ella no habría sentido la necesidad de pelearse con él para intentar atusarlo hasta los niveles de enredo normales y, por tanto, no se hubiese encontrado en aquellos momentos en el lavabo de los prefectos. Pero ese día hacía un viento del demonio, y la melena de la muchacha estaba mucho más encabritada que de costumbre, de modo que, si no hacía algo al respecto, corría el riesgo de que la confundiesen con uno de los arbustos andantes del Bosque Prohibido, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriese. Así que se armó de valor y de un peine resistente, y se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta al enorme espejo que presidía la ristra de lavamanos del aseo en cuestión.

Se encontraba en plena batalla cuando notó que algo no iba bien. Los sonidos que escuchaba no eran los que salían de sus labios debido al esfuerzo; o al menos, no eran sólo esos; lo que quería decir, sin lugar a dudas, que no estaba sola.

Pensó por un momento en decir algo en voz alta y hacer notar de esa manera su presencia, pero la naturaleza de los sonidos la intrigó, y despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, se alejó de los lavamanos y se dirigió a la bañera que se encontraba a no más de una modesta puerta de madera de distancia.

Dicha puerta era, probablemente, la más silenciosa de todo Hogwarts, ya que no rechinó ni se escuchó el más leve roce mientras ella la abría con sumo cuidado y se asomaba a la sala anexa del lavabo de los prefectos, dónde se encontró con la escena más espantosa que hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

Dejó escapar un grito horrorizado y Draco Malfoy, desnudo en la bañera, profanándose el ano con un largo bastón mientras se masturbaba con la mano derecha, soltó un jadeo profundo y prolongado y se corrió de manera salvaje, manchando en el proceso la túnica estudiantil de Hermione con las salpicaduras.

Pero para entender cómo llegaron ambos a esta embarazosa situación, sería conveniente retroceder unos veinte minutos en el tiempo y hacer una visita al despacho de Severus Snape, donde en aquellos momentos se encontraban reunidos el dueño del despacho, Draco Malfoy, y su padre Lucius. El joven discutía con su progenitor a causa de las pésimas notas que había sacado en Transformaciones e intentaba convencerle de que no eran culpa suya.

—McGonagall me tiene manía, padre. El otro día pretendía que transformara en una ninfa de las aguas a una asquerosa rata tuerta. ¡Yo no puedo ni quiero tocar a un animal tan repugnante!

—Eso no es excusa, Draco —le interrumpió el hombre, arrastrando las palabras en su habitual tono frío.

—Pero, padre…

—No puedes permitir que por nimiedades como esa, alguien como la _sangre sucia_ Granger saque mejores notas que tú. En ninguna asignatura.

—Es que Granger es su favorita. Ella es…

—Ya no tengo más que decir sobre esto. Soluciónalo —el mortífago le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hijo, indicativa de que se había acabado la discusión, y al mismo tiempo realizó un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano izquierda, como para despedirle—. Y ahora márchate, tengo que hablar de un asunto con Severus.

Draco, indignado, dirigió su mirada azul hacia el orgulloso jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, esperando alguna aportación por su parte, pero el añejo amigo de su familia ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle mientras escuchaba con atención lo que le estaba diciendo Lucius Malfoy.

El joven, con la rabia zumbando en sus oídos, miró con odio el cogote de su padre, luego de nuevo a su oscuro profesor, otra vez a su padre, y finalmente se giró con media pirueta exasperada para dirigirse a la puerta pero, justo antes de echar a andar, vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que atrajo poderosamente su atención: un bastón con empuñadura de nácar apoyado contra la silla donde estaba sentado su padre. El inseparable apéndice de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con perfidia, maquinando una placentera venganza contra su padre a la velocidad del rayo y, antes de salir del despacho, escondió el objeto entre los pliegues de su túnica, sin que ninguno de los dos adultos se percatase del hurto.

Una vez en el pasillo, Draco se marchó como una exhalación, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados, consciente de que estaba obrando mal. Sobre todo, porque lo que tenía en mente era algo decididamente obsceno. Aún así, nada le detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño de los prefectos, donde alguien más se encontraba dentro en plena lucha con los rebeldes mechones de su muy obstinado cabello. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera se percató de eso, puesto que los lavamanos quedaban ocultos tras una pared de separación y, presa de los nervios, se desnudó con tanta rapidez para meterse en la gran bañera, que ni siquiera se acordó de lanzar un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie la pudiera abrir.

El joven se sintió tremendamente excitado sólo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, como evidenciaba la creciente erección que adornaba su entrepierna. Realizó un encantamiento para mantener en el aire el bastón de su padre, lo untó un poco con gel de ducha para que resbalase mejor, se acercó a él de espaldas mirándolo por encima de su hombro derecho, y procedió a recostarse hacia atrás para introducírselo lentamente por el ano, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera con las manos. Poco a poco fue iniciando un regular balanceo de sus caderas, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, dejando que el bastón llegase cada vez más adentro, mientras soltaba una serie de jadeos complacidos que en un principio lograron pasarle desapercibidos a Hermione, ajena en esos momentos a cuanto sucedía a escasos metros de sus narices.

Pero Draco necesitaba mucho más que el fabulosamente grueso bastón de su padre metido en el culo para sentirse satisfecho: necesitaba que la excitación acabase en una explosión de placer. Por eso dejó caer una buena cantidad de gel de baño en la palma de su mano derecha, blanca y aristocrática, y la dirigió a su pene ya completamente erecto y pulsante. Lo masajeó con cuidado al principio, pero pronto empezó a mover la mano al mismo ritmo desenfrenado que marcaban sus caderas, sodomizándose y pajeándose al mismo tiempo. Estaba ya tan cerca del orgasmo que decidió estimularse aún más rápido, follándose el bastón, follándose su mano. Jadeando cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Merlín! —Pronunció en un susurro, sólo para sí mismo—. ¿Por qué nunca se me había ocurrido esto antes? Te gusta darme por culo, ¿verdad, padre? ¿Qué te parece que me esté follando ahora tu puto bas…?

Entonces todo sucedió como a cámara lenta para Draco.

Su frase quedó interrumpida porque la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par; Hermione Granger, con el cabello más erizado que nunca, se plantó en el umbral y su boca se redondeó en una enorme "O" mayúscula; y él, al verla, abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los dientes con fuerza para soltar un aspirado "¡Granger!". Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo oír el nombre que él mismo había pronunciado porque, justo en ese momento, su polla no resistió más las caricias de su mano y el salvaje estímulo que estaba recibiendo del largo y complaciente bastón y, acompañado de un prolongado y gutural gemido, un chorro de esperma salió disparado para dirigirse directamente a la túnica de la maldita _sangre sucia_,quien, aunque intentó apartarse de su camino, no consiguió evitar que algunas gotas la salpicaran con total impunidad.

Hermione boqueó varias veces sin poder decir nada, en estado de shock. Ella y Draco se quedaron mirando unos largos y angustiosos segundos sin saber qué hacer, mientras el pene recién satisfecho del chico todavía daba pequeños saltos espasmódicos dejando escapar borbotones de su esencia. De pronto, Hermione, sobrecogida por esa perturbadora visión, echó a correr hacia el pasillo y en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con la mente completamente en blanco por el terror.

Corrió y corrió sin darse siquiera cuenta de que lo hacía, y probablemente habría seguido corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación si no se hubiera tropezado en uno de los pasillos con Harry, que caminaba distraído, pensando en la jugada de Quidditch que acababa de practicar en el campo durante el entrenamiento.

El chico se encontró de golpe abrazando el cuerpo de una temblorosa Hermione con la cara del color de la cera y los ojos desorbitados. Por no hablar del estado de su pelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó su amigo– Estás tan pálida que parece que hayas visto otro troll en el lavabo de las chicas, como en primero.

-No, un troll no… más horrible aún, horrible… –murmuró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza– ha sido espantoso.

Entonces Harry reparó en las sospechosas manchas de la túnica de la joven y preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿has estado comiendo leche condensada en la cocina a hurtadillas?

-¿Qué? ¡NOOOOOOO! –Gritó la conmocionada muchacha y, corrigiéndose de inmediato, pasó a relatarle en susurros lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin embargo, su medida de bajar la voz llegó demasiado tarde, porque el angustiado grito había llegado a oídos de cierto profesor que ya había dado por concluida su reunión con Lucius Malfoy, y en esos momentos se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos en busca de estudiantes a los que acusar de incumplir alguna regla. Preferiblemente Gryffindors. Como esos dos que ahora cuchicheaban en uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta. _Especialmente_ esos dos.

"Vaya, vaya, el insufrible Potter y la sabelotodo de Granger. Hoy es mi día de suerte", pensó, como si de todos modos no les castigara prácticamente a diario, mientras se dirigía a ellos frotándose mentalmente las manos con anticipación.

-¿Se puede saber qué están tramando sus pequeños y poco evolucionados cerebros en esta inusualmente fría mañana de finales de mayo? –Preguntó, cerniéndose sobre ambos, tan alto y amenazador como un Ridgeback Noruego, e igual de amistoso.

Hermione respingó y Harry dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para encarar al profesor.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! –Protestó.

-Me temo que eso soy yo quién debe juzgarlo. ¿Qué estaban cuchicheando? Seguro que conspiraban para llevar a cabo alguna de sus arriesgadas imprudencias que pondrán en peligro, no sólo sus vidas, sino las de todos los que les rodean.

-No sabe de lo que habla –replicó Harry, exaltado–. Nosotros no...

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablarme con insolencia.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! ¡No puede hacer eso!

-Cinco más –entonces, el hombre pareció darse cuenta de algo–. Un momento, ¿qué es eso? –Preguntó, apuntando con su varita a la túnica manchada de Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

-E-esto es… –comenzó la chica– es leche condensada…

El profesor se inclinó sombríamente sobre Hermione, con una mirada capaz de perforar los muros del castillo sin necesidad de taladro, y susurró peligrosamente:

-¿Me toma usted por estúpido, Granger? ¿Cree que no sé reconocer unas gotas de esperma cuando las veo? –La joven enrojeció hasta las orejas, perdiendo además la capacidad de hablar, y Harry estuvo a punto de decir que él sí había creído que se trataba de leche condensada pero, afortunadamente, se calló a tiempo– De modo que eso es lo que hablaban, se susurraban guarrerías para proseguir más tarde con lo que han estado haciendo a escondidas…

Tanto Hermione como Harry se sobresaltaron al oír esto, y empezaron a farfullar apresuradamente un montón de frases atropelladas e inconexas con las que pretendían convencerle de que eso no era verdad.

-No, yo no… nosotros no… –empezó Hermione.

-¡Ni siquiera somos pareja! –Chilló Harry.

-Él no ha sido… fue… ha sido otro… quiero decir… no es que haya sido otro, sino que…

-Ella tampoco lo ha hecho, la culpa no es suya…

-Ah, ya veo –dijo el profesor, pensativo–. Supongo que se trata de un accidente, ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! –Exclamó Hermione, aferrándose a lo que creyó su salvación– Un accidente.

-Sí… por supuesto… déjeme adivinar cómo fue: se dirigía usted tan tranquila a la biblioteca…

-¡Exacto! –Confirmó la chica– A la biblioteca.

-… se tropezó con Potter en un pasillo…

-Eh… bueno… –empezó a vacilar ella, insegura de lo que tenía en mente el profesor.

-… cayeron ambos al suelo…

-¿S-sí? –Murmuró la joven con voz débil.

-… y se le clavó su pene inadvertidamente.

Tanto Hermione como Harry se quedaron mirando a Snape, completamente helados. Durante un par de segundos no pudieron reaccionar, pero entonces los dos se pusieron en funcionamiento de nuevo y elevaron al cielo sus rotundas y vehementes protestas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡No pasó así!

-¡BASTA! –Gritó el profesor, haciéndose oír por encima del clamor de negaciones de los chicos– Castigados los dos esta tarde a las ocho en mi despacho. Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes.

-Es usted un...

-Y otros diez puntos, por lo que ha estado a punto de decir.

Y, sin darles tiempo a protestar más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó pasillo abajo, con su túnica ondeando furiosa tras él.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Hermione, deprimida.

Harry refunfuñó y sacudió la cabeza, pero al ver que Hermione todavía estaba temblando del susto que se había llevado con Malfoy, lo dejó estar y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, intentando reconfortarla.

Tres tilas y dos pociones calmantes después, la joven aún no se había recuperado del todo, y a duras penas consiguió concentrarse en las clases de la tarde. Los dos amigos decidieron no explicarle a Ron lo sucedido, al menos, hasta que ella fuera capaz de hablar del tema sin tartamudear. Y tras la última clase del día, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a cumplir su castigo con Snape.

Sin embargo, al girar la esquina, se encontraron con un Malfoy de mirada asesina que les apuntó en un acto reflejo con su varita.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? La asquerosa _sangre sucia_ a la que he estado buscando todo el día y su novio, Harry-jodido-tocapelotas-Potter –se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de desprecio y continuó–. Seguro que ya le has contado a tu novio caracortada lo que ha pasado, ¿no es así, bocazas?

"¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que somos novios?", se preguntó Harry, mientras él mismo sacaba su varita para apuntar a su rival.

-Deja en paz a Hermione –dijo el Gryffindor–. Ya le has causado suficiente daño psicológico con tu asqueroso espectáculo de esta mañana, ¡cerdo!

-Ya, pues a mí me dio la impresión de que quería participar en mi "solitario" –repuso el joven Draco con una desagradable sonrisa.

—Eres un enfermo, Malfoy.

—Cállate, Potter. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—Vámonos, Harry —pidió Hermione, nerviosa, lo último que quería la chica era otro bis a bis con el Slytherin.

—¿Es por eso por lo que tu padre nunca se separa de su querido bastoncito? —Continuó hablando Harry, ignorándola— ¿Compartís afición los dos?

—Como no te calles, caracortada… —le advirtió Draco con el mismo odio, pero menos convicción, sintiéndose humillado.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Retó el león a la serpiente— ¿Matarme a salpicaduras de tu asquerosa corrida?

Justo en ese instante notó cómo la mano de Hermione agarraba su brazo y tiraba de él.

—Déjalo, Harry, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde —le advirtió.

—Si esto sale de aquí, Potter… —amenazó Draco.

—¿Crees que tengo algún interés en que me relacionen contigo, Malfoy? —Escupió entonces Hermione, aún con la mano en el brazo de Harry.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, _sangre sucia_ o…

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así otra vez! —Gritó Harry mientras blandía su varita frente al rostro del Slytherin—. ¡Retíralo, inmediatamente!

—Déjalo, Harry —Hermione tironeaba de la manga de su túnica, impaciente—. Llegaremos tarde al castigo con el profesor Snape.

Pero el chico se zafó de su agarre y dijo:

—Si vuelves a insultarla, Malfoy, le diremos a todo el mundo que haces de porno-majorette en el baño de los prefectos. ¿Te queda claro?

El rostro del joven Draco mudó en una máscara de pánico: si se enteraba alguien, muy pronto lo sabría también su padre, y una cosa era utilizar en secreto el bastón como consolador por venganza y otra muy distinta provocar que el propietario del susodicho bastón lo usara contra su hijo de modo menos… placentero.

—Esto no quedará así, Potter —amenazó, recogiendo cuanto pudo de su dignidad hecha añicos.

Había perdido una batalla, pero estaba seguro de que ya encontraría el modo de vengarse del maldito Gryffindor y su putita _sangre sucia_, así que Draco se alejó de allí por donde había venido y sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, Harry y Hermione reemprendieron su camino hasta la mazmorra del misterioso y oscuro profesor de Pociones, donde pronto pudieron comprobar que los extraños sucesos del día aún no habían llegado a su fin.

Nada más llamar a la puerta de madera del despacho de Snape escucharon su voz procedente del interior, dándoles permiso para entrar. Cuando abrieron se lo encontraron con su eterna expresión adusta y los brazos cruzados, frente a ellos, y no sentado a su mesa como habían esperado.

—Cierre le puerta, Potter —dijo secamente el hombre—. Veo que se ha cambiado la túnica, señorita Granger. Un gran detalle por su parte —el comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente—. Vengan aquí.

Les hizo colocarse uno junto al otro de espaldas a la chimenea, lo bastante cerca como para poder sentir el agradable calor que ésta desprendía. Los chicos aprovecharon para mirarse con un gesto extrañado y un encogimiento de hombros cuando el profesor se giró para colocarse un paso más lejos de ellos.

—Bien, ahora cuéntenme, ¿dónde se esconden ustedes dos para jugar a medimagos, señorita Granger?

—¡¿Cómo se…? —Una mirada dura como el acero silenció al muchacho.

—Le he preguntado a la señorita Granger, Potter. Cuando sea su turno, ya tendrá tiempo de hablar.

—Harry y yo no hacemos nada de eso, profesor. Sólo somos amigos.

—Los amigos no te dejan manchas biológicas en las túnicas —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, amenazante, para susurrar fríamente —. ¿Dónde, señorita Granger?

—No ha sido Harry, ya se lo dije…

—Ah, ¿no? Así que es usted un poco… fresca, ¿no es así?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, ofendida.

—¡Yo… yo no soy ninguna fresca! —Dijo con indignación, pero también con un punto de tristeza, cosa que despertó el interés de Snape, quién siguió presionando.

—Bien, entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada llena de ansiedad. El chico vocalizaba en silencio, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no entendía nada de lo que le decía. Snape recuperó la atención de la joven hacia sí mismo llevando un dedo a su barbilla y girando su cara en su dirección.

—Pues… —balbuceó.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? Dígamelo, se trata de su amiguito el pelirrojo, ¿verdad?

—¿¡Qué! —Hermione enrojeció y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas encendidas.

¡Eureka! La mente de Snape dio un salto de alegría, pensando que había dado en el clavo, y se incorporó un poco, regocijándose en su triunfo.

—Así que fue él. Hmmm, interesante. Les gusta jugar a tres bandas.

—¿Cómo? —Ahora Hermione no estaba avergonzada, directamente hablaba su sorpresa—. ¡Se equivoca! ¡Se equivoca del todo!

—Bueno, no negaré que puede resultar estimulante, sí. Pero no había pensado nunca que ustedes tres…

Harry le interrumpió con un grito a pleno pulmón:

—¡Es usted un enfermo! ¡Incluso peor que Malfoy! Si de verdad le interesa tanto saberlo, le diré que ha sido culpa suya. ¡El maldito Malfoy en el baño de los prefectos! Él se…

—No me venga con mentiras estúpidas —le atajó el hombre—, el señor Malfoy jamás se relacionaría… de esa manera con alguien como la señorita Granger.

-¿Porque soy una _sangre sucia_? —Preguntó Hermione, con rabia.

Snape le dirigió una extraña mirada que la chica no supo interpretar, y un pequeño escalofrío la sacudió por entero.

-Porque le conozco lo suficiente para saber sus gustos —contestó el hombre, secamente.

Los hombros de Hermione se hundieron acongojados, e insistió una vez más, con voz triste:

—Ya, pues yo no he hecho nada. Se equivoca completamente conmigo.

El profesor la miró unos segundos, pensativo, y dijo:

—Bien, entonces sáqueme de mi error.

Hermione alzó la vista, preguntándose si de verdad le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, y se encontró con los fríos y negros ojos de su maestro. Vaciló un instante, y después decidió que sí, que se lo contaría todo. Se iba a enterar de una vez por todas de quién era su maravilloso Draco Malfoy y de las asquerosidades que hacía su alumno favorito en las instalaciones del colegio con los complementos de su padre.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bueno, amigos y amigas, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Decidnos, ¿lo que ha visto Hermione también os ha dejado traumatizados o hubiérais preferido tener asientos en primera fila para el espectáculo? XD

Y Snape... ¿creéis que se escandalizará cuando Hermione le cuente lo ocurrido? Muy pronto saldremos de dudas.


	2. 2 Un insólito castigo

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey** y a **Pandora0000** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

**Nota de autoras: **

Hola, queridos niños y niñas, ¿cómo habéis llevado la espera? ¿Bien? Nosotras nos hemos desesperado un poco preparando esta nota porque se nos hace difícil saber qué decir. Nos gustaría contaros cómo se fue forjando la historia pero lo cierto es que su elaboración fue bastante lineal, no hubo escenas cumbre que nos obligaran a escribir otras anteriores o posteriores, sino que salió rodada de principio a fin, y en algunos momentos incluso nos dio la sensación que los propios personajes elegían su propio camino, ¿curioso, no? Sobre todo cuando vemos qué camino es ése, jeje! (Severus dice: ¿Os "dio la sensación"? ¿No será más bien que yo os amenacé varita en mano para que escribierais a mi dictado, porque ya estaba harto de las cosas absurdas que poníais sobre mí?) (Las Aprendices dicen, a coro, además: Sí, bueno, eso también es cierto…)

En fin, por lo pronto primero descubriréis cómo reacciona Severus a lo que Hermione le va a contar.

¿Creéis que él se escandalizará tanto como ella por el comportamiento de Draco? ¿Seguirá adelante con la idea de castigarles después de conocer la verdad?

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un insólito castigo**

Tras la minuciosa y escandalizada explicación que le dio Hermione, el hombre se la quedó observando atentamente durante unos instantes que a los jóvenes se les hicieron eternos; Snape cruzó el brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y se sujetó el codo del derecho para apoyar la barbilla en esa mano con aire pensativo.

—Ya veo. De modo que eso le pareció asqueroso —concluyó.

Hermione le miró incrédula y boqueó en busca de una respuesta más contundente que el lacónico "pues claro", que era lo que su mente pugnaba por gritar, pero tal era todavía su estado de agitación, que no halló ninguna lo bastante satisfactoria.

—Bien —prosiguió el profesor, viendo que su alumna no se pronunciaba al respecto—. Admito que la elección del señor Malfoy a la hora de escoger sus juguetes sexuales no es todo lo elegante que cabría esperar de alguien procedente de una familia de tan alta alcurnia, pero aún así, debo decir que su reacción, señorita Granger, es totalmente desproporcionada.

—¿Desproporcionada? —Repitió, estupefacta.

—Desde luego. Lo que ha presenciado no es en absoluto como para traumatizarla de esa manera. Puede que le sorprenda descubrir esto, pero hay quien encuentra el voyeurismo bastante excitante.

—¿Voye… voyeurismo? —La chica no salía de su asombro, y parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera repetir las palabras de su profesor.

—Exactamente. Contemplar a otros dar o recibir placer, puede resultar...

—¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO! —Gritó Hermione, exasperada— ¡No soy una maldita voyeur! ¡El imbécil de Malfoy se estaba exhibiendo públicamente, haciendo gua…!

—No puede considerarse tan "públicamente" si, como dice, se encontraba en esos momentos en el aseo. Lo cual me hace pensar que si usted no dio a conocer su presencia al ver que había alguien más allí, quizá tuvo intención desde el principio de curiosear lo que hacía…

—¡Dios mío, se ha vuelto loco! —Protestó la muchacha, indignada.

—...lo cual no sería demasiado de extrañar, tal como he comentado antes, ya que supongo que al joven Draco se le puede considerar bastante atractivo, y el voyeu...

—¡Que no soy una voyeur! —Insistió Hermione, dando un saltito furioso en su sitio, con los puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo.

Snape la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Si usted lo dice —se mofó.

Hermione gruñó, se cruzó de brazos, y añadió:

—Y lo que es más: me parece mil veces más atractivo el calamar gigante que Draco-parece-que-huelo-a-mierda-Malfoy.

—¿En serio? Jamás hubiera pensado que le interesase la zoofilia.

—¿Quéeeeee?

—La verdad es que eso siempre ha estado fuera de mis límites, pero supongo que tiene que haber gente para todo.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Sin embargo, hay otro concepto que necesita que le aclaren. Ver a alguien practicando sexo, sea éste del tipo que sea, no es "asqueroso", simplemente puede resultar algo embarazoso según las circunstancias pero, francamente, no comprendo su exagerada reacción al respecto. ¿Qué tipo de educación sexual le han dado sus padres, señorita Granger?

—¡Ya está bien de esto! —Intervino Harry, hecho una furia, cuando vio que las mejillas de su amiga se encendían en un tono rojo brillante igualito al de la nariz de un payaso— ¿A usted qué le importa el tipo de educación sexual que le hayan dado? Si sus padres son conservadores y Hermione ha salido algo reprimida es sólo asunto suyo.

—¡HEY! —Protestó la chica, mirando a su amigo con ojos de fuego— ¿Quién dice que soy una reprimida?

—Vamos, Herms, todo el mundo lo ha notado. Las demás chicas se suben la falda más arriba de la cintura para que el bajo les quede por encima de las rodillas, y tú las llevas a mitad de la tibia. Además, nunca te abres los primeros botones de la blusa para que se te vea el escote…

Hermione resopló, bufó, hinchó sus enrojecidos carrillos y se sopló el flequillo varias veces antes de explotar finalmente.

—¡DIJO EL VALIENTE QUE NO SE ATREVE A PEDIRLE UNA CITA A NINGUNA CHICA! —La fuerza de su exhortación impactó a Harry en la cara, que tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás por el tremendo berrido— ¡RON TIENE MUCHAS MÁS AGALLAS QUE TÚ, QUE LO SEPAS!

El chico pareció haberse quedado de piedra y sin capacidad de reaccionar ante la furia de su amiga.

—Bien —comentó Snape con tono práctico—. Veo que hay mucho trabajo por hacer en el caso de ustedes dos. Afortunadamente para ambos, hoy me encuentro del suficiente buen humor como para darles una lección gratuita de erotismo y sensualidad.

Harry y Hermione se miraron boquiabiertos unos segundos y, de repente, estallaron en unas estridentes carcajadas.

—¿U-usted? ¿Una lección d-de e-erotismo y-y sensualidad? —Repitió Harry, incrédulo, secándose las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Le parece divertido, Potter? —Dijo el hombre en tono cortante— Pues déjeme que le explique una cosa, las opciones son claras y se reducen a éstas: les doy una clase de erotismo, o les impongo un castigo de verdad. De los especialmente desagradables y sin guantes, por cierto. Y además les advierto de que mi buen humor puede cambiar rápidamente. Ustedes deciden.

Sin embargo, las carcajadas no disminuyeron en intensidad, por lo que Snape entrecerró los ojos con irritación y les cerró la boca a ambos con un seco movimiento de varita. Los dos tuvieron que calmarse de inmediato, porque sino corrían el riesgo de asfixiarse, al no ser capaces de despegar los labios para coger aire.

—Ah, eso está mucho mejor —murmuró el profesor, cerrando los párpados y alzando un poco el rostro al aire, como si estuviera saboreando el repentino silencio que se había apoderado de la sala—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, la lección de erotismo, que por lo que veo, les hace mucha falta. Teniendo en cuenta su conservadurismo, estoy seguro de que al principio les costará hacer caso de mis instrucciones, de modo que será mejor que las tomen como órdenes a seguir, pueden hacerse a la idea de que esto forma parte del castigo que han de cumplir conmigo esta tarde, si eso les ayuda a ser más obedientes.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, evidentemente inquietos por las palabras de su maestro, pero sin poder decir nada.

Snape caminó alrededor de ambos, observándoles con atención, con una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa que ninguno de sus alumnos supo interpretar. No era el gesto desdeñoso con el que reprendía a los Gryffindors cuando contestaban equivocadamente a sus preguntas, ni la expresión autosuficiente que utilizaba cuando le recordaba a Harry lo arrogante y mezquino que había sido su padre. Tampoco era la sonrisa taimada de cuando se guardaba información que no tenía intención de compartir con los demás, ni la que le servía para rubricar una sentencia especialmente mordaz.

La verdad es que no tenían ni idea de qué podía significar aquella ligera curvatura de sus labios, y eso era debido a que ninguno de ellos había visto antes esa faceta en su profesor: la faceta de un Snape cargado de erotismo y sensualidad, las materias que estaba a punto de hacerles comprender a sus alumnos con una clase de lo más práctica.

—Verán —dijo, reduciendo su voz a un suave y cadencioso murmullo—, en el erotismo, todos los sentidos cuentan, no sólo la vista —apagó las luces y encendió unas velas aromáticas que aparecieron de la nada—, sino también el olfato... el oído —añadió, situándose detrás de ellos e inclinándose hacia delante entre los dos hasta que su boca quedó cerca de sus expectantes rostros, propiciando que su profunda y aterciopelada voz se derramase en sus oídos como una melodía embriagadora— el tacto... —colocó una mano sobre la nuca de cada uno de ellos y los acercó un poco más entre sí, un poco más hacia él— y el gusto.

Se incorporó de repente y se separó de ellos para dar un seco y enérgico golpe sobre el escritorio con la punta de su varita. Con un ligero chasquido, un elfo doméstico se apareció ante él, Snape se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algunas cosas que necesitaba y que ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron escuchar. El elfo se desapareció con un asentimiento de cabeza y otro chasquido, y el hombre se volvió a girar hacia ellos con tanta rapidez como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte.

—¿Qué tocaba ahora? Ah, sí, los sentidos. Empezaremos por la vista —se acercó de nuevo a los dos amigos, dándose golpecitos en la mano con la varita, con expresión seria—. La vista puede ser un factor muy importante a la hora de despertar la sensualidad en alguien. Asimismo, la supresión de ese sentido también puede resultar sumamente erótica.

Harry y Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos, repentinamente asustados.

—No sean absurdos —gruñó Snape—. ¿No pensarán que voy a hacer alguna estupidez como dejarles ciegos, o algo así? No, lo que... —un nuevo chasquido se oyó en la sala, indicativo de que el elfo había regresado: portaba una bandeja de plata con una campana del mismo material cubriendo su contenido— gracias, Dinky, ya te puedes marchar... —le dijo al elfo, que dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se desapareció, y Snape prosiguió con su discurso— lo que voy a hacer... —se acercó a la recién aparecida bandeja y levantó la campana lo justo para extraer algo que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo ver, ya que el hombre lo tapaba con su cuerpo— es privarles de ese sentido momentáneamente de una manera mucho más agradable y sugerente de lo que un hechizo cegador podría conseguir.

Cuando se giró hacia ellos, Harry y Hermione vieron que sostenía en sus manos un par de largos pañuelos de seda de color verde oscuro. Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y Harry dio un paso atrás.

—Vamos, no me sean críos. Son sólo unos simples pañuelos, no hay nada agresivo ni peligroso en ellos —dijo el profesor, acercándose a sus alumnos sin contemplaciones—. ¿No son ustedes acaso unos valientes Gryffindors?

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos con incertidumbre, pero finalmente dejaron que el hombre volviera a situarse a sus espaldas y, primero a Harry, y después a Hermione, les cubriera los ojos con sendos pañuelos.

—El no poder ver lo que ocurre a tu alrededor —susurró Snape—, el sentirse indefenso, el roce de la suave tela sobre los párpados, el distintivo olor de la seda... todo ayuda a incrementar la intensidad de las sensaciones. Y por supuesto, lo más importante es que, al perder uno de los sentidos, los cuatro restantes se agudizan por instinto.

Mientras colocaba el pañuelo sobre los ojos de Hermione, retiró su abundante cabello a un lado con ambas manos, rozando levemente la parte alta de su espalda con los dedos. La chica respingó al notar el ligero contacto y Snape contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Cuando se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos podía ver nada, se acercó a la bandeja y levantó la campana, dejándola a un lado del escritorio; tomó una copa de ella y se dirigió a la pareja de nuevo para acercarla a los labios del chico, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente al notar el frío cristal.

—Vamos, Potter, si quisiera envenenarle esperaría a hacerlo cuando _no_ tuviera castigo conmigo. Demasiado sospechoso, ¿no le parece?

Harry vaciló, pero acabó entreabriendo la boca que, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, había dejado de estar hechizada. El sabor que inundó su paladar era dulce y afrutado. Vino de elfo. Un vino de elfo excelente. No es que él pudiera apreciarlo, claro, ya que no entendía de vinos, pero aún así le pareció muy bueno, y sintiendo como sentía la boca completamente seca, hubiera podido beber una considerable cantidad de él antes de quedar satisfecho. Sin embargo, sólo pudo probar un sorbo y de inmediato la copa fue retirada de sus labios.

—Mmhh… —quiso protestar, deseando beber un poco más, acababa de decidir que soportar a Snape estando algo ebrio era una buena opción para hacer más llevadera cualquiera que fuera la grotesca idea de un castigo que el hombre tuviera en mente, pero estaba claro que el profesor les quería en sus plenas facultades durante su "lección".

—No, señor Potter, me temo que no puedo darle más —confirmó, adivinando sus pensamientos— le quiero tan lúcido como sea posible.

Dio a beber otro sorbo del vino a Hermione, que se lamió los labios para recoger las brillantes gotas que habían quedado adheridas a ellos cuando el hombre retiró el recipiente.

Snape apuró el contenido de la copa, la dejó en la bandeja, y cogió otra cosa de ella.

Fue hasta Harry de nuevo, inclinándose hacia él para que su cara quedase muy cerca de la del chico, y su aliento al hablar le llegase como un soplo de aire caliente.

—Ahora quiero que abra la boca, Potter —susurró.

Al notarle tan cerca y sentir el aliento del hombre en su piel, el chico se sobresaltó, pero esta vez no retrocedió ni echó la cabeza atrás.

—No sé si...

—Abra la boca —insistió Snape, pero sin brusquedad—, demuéstreme por qué les llaman leones.

Harry dudó un par de segundos antes de obedecer. Nada más hacerlo, encontró su boca llena de algo liso y redondo. No se atrevió a morder lo que fuera que Snape le había entregado hasta que oyó que el hombre le hacía idéntica petición a Hermione y ella respondía:

—Mmmhhh... uva, me encanta la uva.

Entonces se decidió a morder el pequeño y dulce grano, haciendo que éste explotara y que el exquisito sabor de la fruta llenara su boca.

—La uva —explicó Snape— es la fruta con la que se elabora el vino. Sin embargo, el sabor de ambas cosas no podría ser más diferente, ¿no les parece?

Tras decir esto, el profesor recogió algo más de la bandeja y se situó, esta vez, primero frente a Hermione.

—El gusto, como acabamos de ver, es muy importante, pero el tacto... —levantó la mano y paseó el extremo de una pluma de ganso por la mejilla derecha de Hermione, que sonrió al notar la caricia— ¡ah! El tacto es crucial.

La chica soltó una risita cuando la pluma rozó su nariz, y seguidamente se la rascó con energía, intentando disipar las cosquillas. Impasible, Snape siguió recorriendo con la pluma la poca piel que la joven dejaba a la vista: primero su cuello, provocando que ella ladeara un poco la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedían las caricias; y después, sujetando una de sus pequeñas manos con la suya, la palma abierta y blanca tendida hacia arriba.

Hermione sonreía abiertamente. No sabía qué tenía pensado hacer el profesor, pero por el momento estaba resultando muy divertido. Las caricias de la pluma en su cuello y en la palma de su mano habían sido turbadoramente agradables.

Snape repitió la operación con Harry, que no sonrió y soportó las cosquillas estoicamente, pero al menos había dejado de fruncir el ceño, que había mantenido arrugado desde que el hombre empezó con su "lección". No sabía qué había esperado que les hiciera Snape, pero desde luego, cosquillas no.

Cuando el profesor dejó la pluma por fin, volvió junto a ellos y les agarró de los hombros para hacer que se situaran uno frente al otro, muy cerca, y les instó a que se tomaran de las manos. Tanteando hacia delante, Harry encontró las suaves y menudas manos de Hermione, y las sujetó sin apretar.

—Potter —susurró Snape—, acérquese a su amiga y aspire por la nariz junto a su cuello.

A Harry le estaba costando mucho obedecer durante tanto rato a Snape sin protestar ni un poquito. La fuerza de la costumbre y todos sus instintos le impulsaban a quejarse y rebelarse ante cualquier cosa que el ex-mortífago dijese, pero las órdenes que les estaba dando esa tarde, por más que completamente inauditas, no estaban siendo ni crueles, ni injustas, ni vengativas, y lo cierto era que cada vez se sentía más intrigado por saber a dónde quería llegar a parar, de modo que se inclinó hacia su amiga y acercó la nariz al hueco de su cuello para aspirar el aroma de su piel y de su cabello, que se mezclaban agradablemente con el del perfume que ella usaba siempre.

—Hueles muy bien, Hermione —dijo Harry volviendo a incorporarse, esta vez, con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, claro… —murmuró Snape, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos que nadie pudo apreciar— el oído también es fundamental en todo esto, por supuesto, y los piropos suelen ayudar a que la otra persona se sienta a gusto. Pero de ese sentido hablaremos después, mientras tanto, seguimos con el olfato. Señorita Granger, es su turno de saber cómo huele el célebre Harry Potter.

Hermione obedeció sin dudar, se lo estaba pasando francamente bien, y además, era sólo Harry, su amigo, ¿qué podía haber de malo en ello?

Aspiró profundamente junto al cuello del chico, rozándole un poco con la punta de su pequeña nariz. En un principio pensó que olía sólo a piel pero, analizándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de que podía percibir también un suave aroma a los ungüentos que usaban los jugadores de Quidditch durante los partidos y los entrenamientos, y también un levísimo rastro de transpiración que, curiosamente, no le resultaba desagradable.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada sobre lo que había olido, Snape les sujetó de nuevo por los hombros y les instó a que se separasen del todo, soltándose de las manos. Entonces susurró algo al oído de su alumna, de manera que Harry pudiera percibir el suave bisbiseo, pero no las palabras. La chica asintió, sonriente, y, tal como le había pedido Snape, avanzó un paso adelante y alzó una tentativa mano hasta que encontró la cara de su amigo y empezó a acariciarla con dulzura.

Harry se inquietó al no saber quién le tocaba y se levantó un poco el pañuelo con la mano.

—Ah-ah, sin trampas, Potter —le reprendió Snape, con una sonrisa ladina.

El chico, al ver que quien le acariciaba de esa manera era Hermione, se tranquilizó y volvió a ponerse el pañuelo en su sitio. Ella siguió acariciando a ciegas la cara de su amigo con las yemas de los dedos, redibujando sus facciones, resiguiendo el contorno de su nariz, sus altos pómulos, sus labios, su barbilla, su ancha frente marcada por la característica cicatriz... le acarició con infinita ternura, intentando que el contacto resultara tan grato para su amigo como lo estaba siendo para ella misma. Sin embargo, cuando Snape se lo pidió, la joven retrocedió un poco y se quedó quieta.

Entonces el profesor susurró algo en el oído del chico y éste avanzó un paso y acarició el rostro de Hermione como ella había hecho con él. Harry paseaba sus delgados y fuertes dedos sobre la joven con tanta ligereza como si se tratara de la pluma que antes había acariciado su cuello, provocándole las mismas deliciosas cosquillas.

—Harry, pareces una mariposa… —dijo la muchacha entre risas y, como si acabara de percatarse de que bien podría ser Snape quien estuviera tocándola, añadió—: porque eres tú, ¿verdad?

Harry rió suavemente, divertido al comprobar que su amiga tenía las mismas dudas que él, pero en ese momento Snape consideró que ya había sido suficiente y le pidió al chico que volviese a su sitio un paso más atrás.

—Justamente eso, señorita Granger, es lo más excitante de tener los ojos vendados: el no saber con seguridad quién te está tocando —dijo entonces el profesor—. Eso te permite disfrutar intensamente y sin reservas de las sensaciones que te provoca la otra persona. Esa vulnerabilidad es sobrecogedora en sí misma, y acentúa la percepción de todo lo que nos están haciendo, sin importar si quién nos acaricia es del sexo femenino...

Se situó a la espalda del muchacho y, lentamente, se aproximó a su nuca, donde respiró un par de veces contra su piel, sonriendo al comprobar cómo se le erizaban los cortos vellos del cuello. Seguidamente trazó un pequeño y húmedo círculo con la punta de su lengua sobre la bronceada piel. Harry se tensó un poco pero, pensando que se trataba de Hermione otra vez, se permitió un suave gemido ante el cálido y placentero contacto.

—... o del masculino —continuó Snape entonces, susurrando las palabras junto a su oreja derecha, y Harry se apartó bruscamente de él, quitándose la venda de los ojos con rapidez al oír la voz del hombre.

Estuvo a punto de protestar enérgicamente, pero Snape le cerró de nuevo la boca con el mismo hechizo de antes, posó un dedo sobre sus propios labios, reclamando silencio y prosiguió su explicación.

—Y tampoco importa, señor Potter y señorita Granger, si el que nos acaricia es nuestro mejor amigo...

Se situó ahora junto a Hermione, tomó su brazo derecho, arremangó su túnica hasta el codo, y llevó sus labios hasta la sensible parte interna de la muñeca de la joven, donde depositó un levísimo beso. Tan leve fue, que apenas rozó con sus labios la blanca piel de la muchacha, pero arrastró ese etéreo beso por todo el antebrazo hacia arriba, dejando a su paso una cosquilleante sensación que estremeció a la Gryffindor de la cabeza a los pies.

—... o nuestro peor enemigo —prosiguió, mientras Hermione se estremecía de nuevo al descubrir que quién estaba hablando en ese momento contra la cara interna de su codo, rozándola tentadoramente al hacerlo, era su profesor de Pociones—, porque al ignorar quién es la otra persona, nuestro cuerpo reacciona a estos estímulos de la misma placentera y desinhibida manera.

Cuando el hombre soltó su brazo, Hermione se quitó el pañuelo también. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente brillantes, y sus labios, entreabiertos, aspiraron una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

Snape levantó el hechizo que enmudecía a Harry y éste aprovechó para protestar.

—Ya está bien… —se quejó, pero sin sonar tan ofendido como hubiera querido— no sé qué se propone, pero ya he tenido más que suficiente de sus juegos. Nos vamos de aquí, creo que ya hemos cumplido con nuestro castigo con creces. Hermione...

El chico tendió su mano hacia su amiga, esperando que se la cogiera y pudieran largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero ella lo único que hizo fue mirarle vacilante unos segundos para después girarse hacia su profesor, que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la observó atentamente con sus dos ojos negros, habitualmente fríos y distantes, centelleando con un fuego interior que la chica nunca había visto antes en ellos.

—Yo... Harry...

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿a qué esperas? —Insistió el chico con algo de impaciencia, y en vista de que la joven no parecía dispuesta a cogerle de la mano, la bajó con furia para acercarse un par de pasos a la puerta y abrirla un palmo.

—Profesor… no nos ha explicado nada del oído y de la vista... —comentó Hermione, con voz insegura.

Harry la miró boquiabierto.

—Por supuesto, aún no he acabado con mi explicación —contestó Snape, inalterable.

—Herms, ¿te has vuelto loca? Tenemos que denunciarle a Dumbledore, esto no es normal, ¿no lo ves? No tengo ni idea de lo que pretende, pero...

—Lo que pretendo, señor Potter, es demostrarles que el sexo es algo natural, y que las reacciones físicas de sus cuerpos hacia los estímulos externos son perfectamente normales, independientemente de que quien les proporcione esos estímulos sea el señor Malfoy, yo o cualquier otra persona.

—Harry... —intervino Hermione, sonando más segura que antes— yo me quedo... deseo saber más —se giró hacia su profesor un momento para añadir— siempre que no vuelva a mencionar a Draco, claro —volvió a mirar a su amigo y concluyó—. Tú puedes irte, si quieres, lo entenderé...

El muchacho se quedó mirando a su amiga con los ojos como platos, incapaz de asimilar lo que había oído y, sólo tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió articular una respuesta.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Oh-oh, parece que los dos amigos tienen distintos intereses. Y eso que nuestro Maestro está dispuesto a compartir su sabiduría con ambos Gryffindors. Harry está muy dispuesto a marcharse pero ¿será capaz de abandonar a su amiga a su suerte? Conociéndole como creen que le conocen, ¿realmente pueden fiarse de las "aparentes" buenas intenciones de Snape?

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**Jey:**

¿Qué tal, Jey?

¿Así te gusta la idea? Nos alegramos mucho… a ver si conseguimos que siga gustándote en los siguientes capítulos :)

No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, solemos ser puntuales a nuestra cita con los lectores cada semana ;)

Jejeje… podemos imaginarte en la bañerita, justo al lado de nuestro rubito Draco… (S'sS: Yo hubiera preferido que se tratara de su padre, pero no hubo manera de convencer a mi co-escritora :( lástima) (ItS: Lucius ya se nos ha colado en la historia, ¿qué más quieres?) (S'sS: ^^)

Muchas gracias por comentar, y esperamos verte por aquí de nuevo.

Un abrazo


	3. 3 Retomando la lección

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86 **y** Araceli** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Buenaaaaas! ¿Cómo va todo? Nosotras al fin, tras estos días un poco pasados por agua, llegamos con un nuevo capítulo, aunque quizás sería conveniente hacer antes una pequeña recapitulación. La semana pasada dejamos a nuestro niño dorado enfrentándose a una muy difícil decisión: quedarse con Snape o no. Ya, ya sabemos que para nosotras la decisión no sería tan difícil como eso, pero hay que tener un poco de paciencia con Harry, que a veces es un poco "paradito"… _

_Hermione, sin embargo, lo tiene claro. Para ella, todo lo que sea aprender algo nuevo resulta excitante… aunque estamos convencidas de que su sed de conocimientos no es lo único que hace que la situación le parezca excitante ;) _

_En fin, mejor que dejemos de enrollarnos, que lo único que queréis es ver cómo sigue la historia, ¿a que sí? Pues venga, vamos a ello…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3. Retomando la lección**

—Yo… yo también debo haberme vuelto loco del todo —murmuró Harry, cerrando de nuevo la puerta—. Es… demencial, directamente —con lentitud, pero con firmeza, se dirigió a su lugar junto a la joven y miró desafiante al hombre—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

—Bien, profesor —dijo Hermione, visiblemente complacida de que su amigo hubiera tomado la decisión de quedarse—. ¿Qué viene ahora?

Su maestro la miró por un momento en silencio, sopesando cómo proseguir, y luego paseó la mirada hasta el chico a su lado. Iba a ser todo un reto conseguir lo que se había propuesto, pero realmente sabían tan poco sobre el tema que resultaba muy estimulante aleccionarles, y eso que sólo les había mostrado una ínfima parte de lo que les podía llegar a enseñar. Para ser mayores de edad y bastante agraciados físicamente, ambos estaban muy verdes en el tema que les ocupaba, y eso le sorprendía lo indecible. Snape sabía que la mayoría de jóvenes de último curso ya tenían bastante experiencia en materia de sexo, los rosales del jardín podían dar fe de las ilícitas actividades clandestinas de los estudiantes, pero con sólo mirar los rostros de los dos muchachos ante él, podía darse cuenta de que en el caso de ambos no era así en absoluto.

—¿Están seguros de querer continuar? —Dijo con voz más profunda e intrigante que nunca, mientras observaba con atención las reacciones de sus alumnos.

Harry se removió en su sitio con lo que parecía algo de alarma, pero podría ser simplemente incomodidad. Hermione también parecía un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, pero podía ver el anhelo en su mirada de miel.

—No tenemos toda la tarde, así que contesten, ¿están seguros?

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió con energía.

—Sí, profesor.

—¿Potter?

—Sólo díganos de una vez qué es lo que quiere.

—Contrariamente a lo que le pueda parecer, Potter, no pretendo pervertir sus tiernas e impresionables mentes. Sólo quiero que las abran, que descubran que hay muchos modos de ver las cosas, muchos placeres ocultos que están al alcance de la mano con sólo estar un poco dispuesto a recibirlos. Quiero elevar sus miras más allá de los convencionalismos. ¿Lo entienden?

—Sí —volvió a asentir Hermione, con su eterno aire de alumna aplicada.

—Vale, digamos que lo entiendo —admitió Harry a regañadientes—. ¿Tenemos que ponernos de nuevo las vendas?

—No. Para lo que me queda por explicar necesitarán usar sus ojos. Pero voy a tener que pedirles algo muy difícil —añadió con una sonrisa ladeada, y tras una pausa algo teatral, continuó—: que confíen en mí.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—Tiene razón, es muy difícil —concordó, visiblemente molesto—. ¿Confiar en usted? Dígame cómo se hace eso.

Snape cerró los ojos un segundo, como conteniéndose de insultar al muchacho que le desafiaba tan a las claras.

—Potter, no pienso hacerles daño. Por más tentadora que resulte la idea, ¿cómo podría hacerlo dentro del colegio, con la constante vigilancia del director Dumbledore? No podría herirles ni aunque quisiera, ¿les queda claro?

—Sí —dijo Hermione.

—Supongo —rezongó Harry.

—Bien, ahora cójanse de las manos —los jóvenes se miraron unos instantes, y entonces Hermione estiró un poco el brazo y tomó la mano de Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento—. Lo mejor para continuar será buscar algo para leer —continuó el hombre, dirigiéndose a una estantería abarrotada de volúmenes de variados tamaños y temáticas—. Utilizaré algo que les pueda resultar… cercano: literatura muggle —el profesor repasó una hilera concreta con ágiles dedos y mirada sagaz. De pronto extrajo un tomo, lo hojeó con atención, negó con la cabeza y lo devolvió a su sitio para seguir con la búsqueda, hasta que su dedo índice se detuvo de nuevo, acarició el suave lomo de otro libro, que tomó entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de sus dos alumnos, y esbozó una minúscula sonrisa complacida—. Éste. Creo que les gustará saber que ya en la época de los faraones del Antiguo Egipto se le daba importancia al arte poético. Este libro recoge poemas de diferentes épocas; les leeré algunos versos para que aprendan a apreciar la sensualidad implícita en el sentido del oído.

Elevó su negra mirada para posarla en los dos jóvenes de nuevo. Hermione asintió con expectación, y Harry le observó todavía con cierta reticencia. El chico no parecía muy cómodo, pero estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría poco a poco.

—Antes que nada, debo informarles de que en en la lírica egipcia de aquella época se utilizaban mucho las palabras "hermano" o "hermana" para definir una relación de naturaleza más íntima que la que implican los simples lazos familiares, por lo que en ocasiones denominaban así a sus amantes —se aclaró la garganta para que sus palabras salieran tan claras como fuera posible, se situó a espaldas de los chicos con el libro abierto, y empezó a recitar—. _Mi hermano, con su voz, trastorna mi corazón, y estoy enferma por él, porque ¡sabedlo! Mi corazón se ahoga al pensar en él, porque ¡sabedlo! He perdido la razón…_

La voz del profesor era un murmullo suave, sedoso, cautivador… les envolvió por entero con su tono pausado, firme y seductor, como un manto de terciopelo oscuro y cálido que adormeció sus sentidos hasta que sólo existieron sus corazones palpitando y las palabras vertiéndose en sus oídos, tan llenas de vida como si en vez de tener miles de años acabaran de nacer de sus labios.

Siguió leyendo diversos poemas, no sólo egipcios, sino de distintas épocas y autores, versos escogidos con sumo cuidado, cada vez más intensos, más apasionados y atrevidos, en ocasiones llegando a ser decididamente sexuales.

—…_Cuando vas a la habitación de la hermana y te zambulles en su gruta…_

_Hermione apenas respiraba para que nada interfiriera con el sonido de esa voz. Cada vez más, sentía la creciente necesidad de girarse para mirar a su profesor, observar su rostro mientras leía, ver su boca dibujando cada sílaba al tiempo que la pronunciaba, pero no se atrevía a moverse. La consciencia de saberle justo detrás suyo, tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo con más intensidad que el que desprendía la chimenea, le suponía un extraño suplicio. Sin embargo, de manera inexplicable, le parecía un suplicio aún mayor cada vez que la voz del hombre se alejaba un poco de ella para acercarse más a Harry. _

_—_… _Y toda su cara era miel para mi boca, y todo su cuerpo era alimento para mis ojos; Sus largos y aéreos brazos y sus manos más ardientes que el fuego…_

_Hermione quería que se quedara a su lado, susurrando esas palabras en su oído. Sólo en su oído. Sólo para ella. Apretó un poco la mano que sostenía la de Harry sin darse cuenta y, como si el hombre hubiera leído sus pensamientos, murmuró, justo a su lado, los siguientes versos:_

_—…¡Abrázame y yazcamos juntos hasta que el sol surja! …_

La chica empezó a temblar levemente y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Harry la miró algo asustado, él también se sentía hipnotizado por la susurrante y embriagadora voz del profesor, y no le gustaba sentirse así. Estaba seguro de que Snape había puesto alguna poción para drogarles en el vino, poco importaba si apenas habían bebido un sorbo. Era la única explicación posible para lo que estaba sintiendo, porque no podía ser que con sólo unos simples versos notara esa constante y punzante presión ahí abajo. No, no podía ser, y menos aún siendo Snape el causante de esa reacción. Pero Hermione… Hermione estaba… ¿qué le pasaba a Hermione?

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? —La voz, inesperadamente fría de nuevo, les dejó sin aliento a los dos.

Hermione parpadeó y tomó aire, como si acabara de despertar de alguna especie de trance, sus mejillas mostraban un tenue rubor y su mano apretaba la de Harry con una fuerza que resultaba casi molesta.

—Ssí… —fue casi un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se concentró en que sus rodillas no temblaran del modo en que lo hacían—. Siga leyendo, por favor… profesor.

—Mejor que lo haga usted ahora, señorita Granger —y extendió ante la muchacha el libro abierto—. Página 78, donde pone: _Cuasi Ventus_.

Los susurros se acercaron peligrosamente a su oreja, y el aliento cálido del hombre le hizo unas suaves cosquillas en el lóbulo y en la parte más sensible de su cuello. Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, como facilitando el acceso a su piel, y soltó un pequeño jadeo, pero el profesor se apartó un poco de ella y le ofreció el libro para que lo cogiera.

Los dedos de Snape, cálidos y delicados, rozaron el dorso de su mano al entregarle el libro, y la joven enrojeció súbitamente, como si el toque hubiera sido demasiado íntimo, como si se hubiera tratado más bien de una caricia, aunque sabía que no había sido así. Con esfuerzo, trató de concentrarse en lo que el índice, largo, grácil y perfecto de su profesor, señalaba.

—¿A… a partir de aquí? —Preguntó, indicando también el punto exacto sobre la página para volver a rozar el largo y fino dedo del hombre con el suyo.

—Mmhh —el murmullo de asentimiento vibró por todo el cuerpo de la joven, como un pequeño terremoto que la hubiera afectado sólo a ella.

Snape se apartó para dejarla leer a su aire; Hermione carraspeó un par de veces y, cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no iba a fallarle, recitó:

—_Amor ha agitado mis entrañas como el huracán que sacude monte abajo las encinas. Viniste. Hiciste bien. Yo te estaba aguardando. Has prendido fuego a mi corazón, que se abrasa de deseo._

Y entonces Snape se acercó a Harry. Peligrosamente, en opinión de éste, aunque lo cierto era que no se movía de forma amenazadora. Las pupilas del chico se dilataron y su respiración se agitó, a la espera de que el hombre hiciera algo que probablemente le iba a resultar intolerable. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Hermione siguió leyendo a su manera armoniosa y dulce; era muy buena recitando, realmente resultaba agradable escucharla pero, de alguna manera, ya no era lo mismo, su voz no causaba el sobrecogedor efecto que había causado la de Snape.

—_¡Ardiente cual un volcán, profundo como el vacío! Nada saciará este monstruo gimiente, y no refrescará la sed de la Euménide, que, antorcha en la mano, le quema hasta la sangre..._

No, decididamente, la voz de Hermione no tenía esa cualidad envolvente e hipnótica que habían adquirido los susurros del profesor, y Harry se extrañó al darse cuenta de que echaba de menos oír su voz. Justo entonces, el hombre se colocó a su espalda y empezó a susurrar de nuevo, sólo para él.

—Resulta agradable estimular el sentido del oído, ¿no cree, Potter? —Harry no dijo nada, sólo tragó saliva y se quedó muy quieto, todavía sintiendo el eco de esas palabras en lo más recóndito de su mente— ¿Comprende cuán excitante puede llegar a ser escuchar ciertas cosas…? Todo cobra vital importancia: el ritmo, la cadencia, el modo en que los versos son pronunciados, el énfasis puesto en una determinada palabra y no en otra —la mano de Snape estaba apoyada en su nuca, acariciando muy ligeramente las puntas de su pelo con movimientos sutiles de sus dedos—. Aunque a veces no entendamos el sentido completo, la poesía puede llegarnos al centro del pecho, dejándonos sin aliento, ¿no le parece?

El chico asintió, intentando llevar las caricias de esos dedos un poco más hacia su cabeza de manera inconsciente.

—Dígalo. Quiero oírselo decir, Potter. _He de_ oírle.

—Sí —salió como un jadeo—. Sí me lo parece… profesor.

—Muy bien. Ahora dígale a la señorita Granger que le entregue el libro.

—_Ven sobre mi corazón, alma cruel y sorda _—seguía leyendo Hermione, ensimismada—_, tigre adorado, monstruo de aires indolentes; quiero, por largo rato sumergir mis dedos temblorosos en el espesor de tu melena densa…_

—Hermione… —la llamó Harry. La chica detuvo su lento recitar y le miró con ojos medio adormecidos. Parecía que le costara reaccionar con suficiente rapidez— tienes que darme el libro.

La muchacha soltó al chico y agarró el libro con las dos manos, como si se sintiera reacia a deshacerse de él. Alzó la cabeza para mirarles, vacilante; la figura del maestro de Pociones, justo detrás de Harry, le recordaba a un vampiro clásico de novela, envolviendo a su presa con su presencia fantasmagórica, libertina y, sobre todas las cosas, tentadora. La atraía sin poder evitarlo, y la joven se inclinó un poco hacia ellos sobre sus pies mientras le entregaba el libro a su amigo.

—Muy bien, Potter. Ahora leerá usted, ¿de acuerdo? —El chico volvió a asentir—. Como han visto, no sólo los egipcios sabían hacer poesía erótica, sino también los griegos, los españoles, nuestros compatriotas británicos… ahora quiero que nos detengamos un rato en la inigualable Francia de Baudelaire y Rimbaud, para que nos encontremos con su colega Verlaine, quién no sólo era -al igual que ellos- uno de los poetas llamados "malditos", sino que era además, homosexual. Página 312, Potter. Vamos, lea.

Harry pasó las páginas a una velocidad de vértigo. Los dedos le temblaban, pero no era capaz de explicarse el por qué. Hermione le observó con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas. Finalmente encontró la página y leyó con voz temblorosa:

—…_Veo tus ojos en los que sumerjo los míos hasta el fondo de tu corazón: allí renace mi deseo vencedor en su lujuria de sueños…_

Se detuvo un momento al notar la mano del profesor en su cintura, ¿o era la de Hermione? No, afortunadamente era la de la chica. Parecía que el profesor le estaba dando instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer ella ahora, mientras él seguía leyendo, porque el hombre tenía su nariz sumergida en los densos rizos de su alumna, y susurraba algo que él no podía oír.

—…_Acaricio la espalda nerviosa, los flancos ardientes y frescos, la doble y graciosa peluquita de los sobacos, y los cabellos…_

—Deténgase, Potter —Harry lo hizo—. ¿Lo nota, Granger? Su sentido del oído está siendo altamente estimulado. Potter tiene una voz bastante agradable, ¿no es cierto?

—La suya lo es más… —contestó sin pensar y, por un momento, no creyó que hubiera sido capaz de decir aquello, y sus mejillas empezaron a arder de repente.

Snape pareció complacido ante su franqueza y profirió una pequeña e inesperada risa que sorprendió enormemente a los chicos.

—He-Hermione tiene razón —dijo Harry, algo sobrecogido por esa muestra de buen humor en su maestro—. Debería seguir leyendo usted.

—Mmhh… supongo que podría seguir con su poema… —murmuró el hombre, tomando el libro para cerrarlo de un sonoro golpe— de hecho, lo sé de memoria.

Snape empezó a recitar desde el punto en que lo había dejado Harry, hasta que llegó a unos versos que dejaron al chico con los ojos como platos:

—_¡Cielo! La gota, la perla anticipadora acaba de brillar en el orificio rosa: tragarla, debo hacerlo, pues ya estalla a la par de mi propio flujo. Es mi precio poner cuanto antes tu glande pesado y febril entre mis labios, y que descargue allí su real marea_.

Al Gryffindor le entró un ataque de tos al oír esta parte y Hermione tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se recuperase.

—Hay… hay que ver estos franceses… —dijo el chico, impactado— escriben cualquier cosa hoy en día, ¿no?

—Harry… —dijo Hermione, con la expresión que solía poner cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que resultaba asombrosamente obvio— Paul Verlaine es un poeta del siglo XIX…

—¿En serio? ¿Y les permitían escribir… eso?

—Parece que esto le resulta demasiado atrevido, ¿verdad, señor Potter? —Murmuró Snape en tono mordaz— Sin embargo, tenía entendido que la educación conservadora la había recibido la señorita Granger, no usted —Hermione levantó la nariz, ufana, y Harry se encogió un poco en su sitio—. Se ha escandalizado, ¿quizá?

—Eh… no, no… siga. Puede seguir leyendo.

—Creo que ya ha habido suficiente lectura por el momento. No quisiera… incomodarles.

—No nos incomoda, profesor —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. ¿Verdad que no, Harry?

La chica dirigió una ansiosa mirada hacia su amigo, esperando que éste la apoyara. No entendía el por qué, pero necesitaba quedarse allí, escuchando a su profesor, dejándose envolver en la sensualidad de su voz, escuchando más cosas del arte literario de los egipcios, y de ese fascinante poeta homosexual que escribía sin tapujos sobre sus deseos carnales.

Pero el chico no le prestaba atención, tenía sus ojos fijamente clavados en la figura que junto a ellos se erigía con el libro cerrado en la mano. Separó sus labios y, sintiéndolos resecos, los humedeció con la punta de su lengua, sin darse cuenta de que ese gesto, después de escuchar esos versos, estaba resultando increíblemente provocativo para Hermione.

—Mmmm… —fue lo único que se vio capaz de pronunciar.

No sabía qué decir ni a dónde mirar. Veía las negras pupilas de su profesor fijas en las suyas y, por primera vez, no se sentía intimidado por esos fríos ojos. De hecho, ya no le parecían fríos en absoluto, o al menos él no notaba su frialdad. De pronto sintió un súbito calor subiendo por su cuello para instalarse en sus mejillas encendidas. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Harry…

La llamada urgente de Hermione fue su salvación, porque al oír su nombre pronunciado como en mitad de un jadeo pudo, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza y no sin cierta dificultad, despegar su mirada de la del maestro, que parecía haberle sometido a algún tipo de embrujo. Excepto que Harry sabía que no era así. Su mente era mucho más difícil de hechizar que la de otras personas; al fin y al cabo, él era capaz de resistirse incluso a la maldición _Imperius_.

Pero, por fuerte que fuera su resistencia mental, eso no le ayudó a deshacerse de la imagen del profesor al que, en la negrura de sus ojos cerrados, seguía viendo tan claramente como si se hubiera quedado grabado a fuego en sus párpados. Y tampoco pudo evitar seguir escuchando una y otra vez los últimos versos que había pronunciado: _"que descargue allí su real marea". _No había duda sobre a qué se refería la poesía, y se preguntó por qué le parecía tan sensual. "No debería, Harry, no debería", se dijo, "tú no eres gay". Pero… ¿era eso cierto? Hacía algún tiempo que se sentía algo confuso respecto a…

—Señorita Granger —de nuevo, la suave y profunda voz del profesor le hizo salir de su estupor, obligándoles a él y a Hermione a mirarle, irremediablemente—. Practiquemos el sentido de la vista, ¿le parece? Es la última parte de nuestra lección, de modo que va usted a llevar a cabo el ejercicio siguiente: descríbame a Potter, pero no sólo lo que ve… sino lo que percibe más allá de la vista, y… señor Potter —sus miradas volvieron a enlazarse—, debería ser capaz de obedecer a la señorita Granger. Si ella le pide que haga algo, hágalo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirle cosas? —Preguntó la muchacha, emocionada como si fuera una cría a la que le hubieran concedido su mayor deseo.

—Desde luego.

—¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

—Eso deberá decidirlo usted, señorita Granger, sólo intente ser razonable. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

—Sí, sí… claro que sí, profesor —alargó su mano hacia Harry, pidiéndole al chico que se la cogiera con ese simple gesto pero, como si en ese mismo instante se lo pensara mejor, dirigió una mirada cargada de inseguridad al maestro de Pociones—. ¿Puedo?

El hombre asintió, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, en una mano aún sujetando el volumen que habían estado leyendo los tres, y se separó un par de pasos de los jóvenes para observarles atentamente. La sabelotodo Granger no le había decepcionado, mostrándose como siempre sedienta de saber. Un punto de orgullo brilló por un momento en sus oscuras pupilas, pero se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer antes de que ninguno de los dos alumnos pudiera verlo.

—Dame la mano, Harry —el chico obedeció, agradecido, creía que si seguía demasiado tiempo sin agarrarse a algo acabaría cayendo y no sólo al suelo, sino a un abismo que se abría ante él y del cual no había escapatoria. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese extremo. De pronto, Hermione volvió a hablar—. Bueno, empiezo… veo que… Harry tiene los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto nunca… en ocasiones, cuando les da la luz, se vuelven de un verde claro precioso… aunque normalmente son más oscuros y muy brillantes. Ahora, por ejemplo, le brillan de un modo extraño.

—¿Qué? —Dijo el chico, echándose hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que Hermione se acercaba a él para investigar en sus pupilas.

—No te alejes, Harry.

Pero el chico quiso zafarse del agarre de su mano, no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, temía lo que Hermione pudiera descubrir. Se dijo que era absurdo, que su amiga no sabía legeremancia y por tanto no podía averiguar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero aún así…

Miró a su profesor, quizás pensando erróneamente que éste le ayudaría.

—No sea crío, Potter —le advirtió éste—. No le está pidiendo nada del otro mundo. Quédese donde está.

Harry suspiró y encorvó algo los hombros para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en Hermione. Ella le sonreía, pero tenía un leve tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, parecía que también se había visto afectada por aquellos ardientes poemas.

—Sigo, Harry. Bueno, ahora te brillan de un modo especial, como si sintieras… —de pronto se giró hacia el hombre—. No sé lo que siente, no puedo saberlo si no entro en su mente, ¿tendría que saber legeremancia, profesor?

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. Es más, no sería conveniente usar legeremancia para lo que estamos intentando aquí. Estamos practicando la vista, puede describir únicamente lo que "ve", si así lo desea, pero usted es una chica lista y sé que puede ir más allá. Especule. A veces la respuesta se da sola, quizás con un simple gesto de la otra persona podamos descubrir sus más íntimos pensamientos, o sus deseos más inmediatos. Observe.

Se acercó a ellos, les separó las manos sin demasiada delicadeza, y le entregó a la muchacha el libro que él portaba. Acogió entre sus dedos largos, suaves y finos la mano ligeramente más pequeña, pero fuerte, de su alumno.

—Profesor… no creo que… —se quejó Harry.

—Ciertamente —comenzó el hombre, ignorando las protestas—, sus ojos son una parte destacable de su rostro, e incluso me atrevería a decir que de su anatomía, pero en estos momentos parece tener dificultades en sostener mi mirada, al contrario de lo que tiene por costumbre, y percibo además cierto grado de sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la altura de los pómulos. De hecho, ahora mismo el delicado tono rosado de su cutis se ha vuelto de un brillante y encendido encarnado… ¿algo le incomoda?

Harry se soltó de su mano que, aunque le había agarrado firmemente, le dejó marchar en cuanto se apartó.

—Suélteme… —susurró sin apenas convicción— ¿que si me incomoda algo? Claro que sí, usted me incomoda…

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y se giró hacia su alumna.

—¿Ha entendido usted a lo que me refería, señorita Granger?

—Sí… creo que sí —Hermione se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le agarró de una mano, el profesor prácticamente le arrancó el libro de la otra y lo hizo levitar suavemente para posarlo sobre su mesa.

—Adelante, entonces.

Snape se situó junto a los dos jóvenes y se cruzó de brazos otra vez, expectante; y Hermione volvió a mirar a su amigo, que seguía algo ruborizado, pero visiblemente más tranquilo ahora que era ella quien estaba de nuevo frente a él.

—Voy a cambiar de… quizás debería hablar ahora de tus labios… —la chica, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una mano temblorosa hacia el labio inferior de Harry y pasó el dedo por encima, con la suavidad de una pluma— antes te los has humedecido y me han recordado a la fruta fresca, madura y sabrosa… y… y yo…

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera predecir lo que iba a suceder, ni siquiera la propia Hermione, la chica se lanzó a besar los entreabiertos labios de su amigo con una urgencia desmedida que no había sentido nunca antes. Ni siquiera con el viril y atractivo Viktor Krum había experimentado esa necesidad apremiante, y eso que no había tardado en descubrir que, tras su aspecto de persona brusca e intratable, recién llegada del frío, el chico era de una fogosidad inaudita.

Y además, se trataba de Harry… Harry era su amigo, ¡por Dios! Era como un hermano para ella, un hermano al que apreciaba y respetaba. Pero un hermano no dejaba que le metieras la lengua hasta la campanilla y te recibía como lo estaba haciendo el chico, ni apretaba contra ti su… ¿era una erección lo que sentía pegada a la ingle?

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, señorita Granger?

El susurro fue apenas audible, pero duro como el acero, y restalló en su cerebro como un frío latigazo, cortando en seco tanto el beso, como el grito que quiso proferir Hermione al notar la excitación de Harry. Pero lo que no evitó fue que lanzara una ansiosa mirada a la entrepierna del muchacho, justo en el lugar donde la túnica escolar se separaba incomprensiblemente de su cuerpo, elevándose unos centímetros.

—Le dije que podía pedirle cosas, no que podía besarle —el profesor se percató a medida que hablaba de que la muchacha no le estaba mirando a él, sino que dirigía sus castaños ojos hacia una parte muy concreta del joven—. Creo que ha malinterpretado el sentido de todo esto, señorita. Mi despacho no es un rincón oscuro del pasillo donde ustedes pueden "aliviar" sus tensiones, ¿me ha entendido?

—Hermione… —dijo el chico entonces, y Snape le miró de arriba abajo, percatándose al instante de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba su alumno.

—Harry, yo….

—¡Se acabó la lección! Márchense de aquí. Los dos —rugió el profesor, despidiéndoles con un áspero movimiento de su mano.

—¿Qué? —Casi gritó la chica, reaccionando por fin a sus palabras— ¿Por qué? No volveré a besarle, profesor… no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Hermione…

—¿Es que no me han oído? ¡Largo! Antes de que me arrepienta y les obligue a presentarme un trabajo de 50 centímetros sobre las propiedades del ámbar en comparativa con el polvo de pedernal en los ungüentos cicatrizantes, ¿les queda claro?

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin saber qué decir, y prácticamente se encogieron sobre sí mismos al ver a su maestro tan enfadado.

—Profesor… —intentó Hermione— por favor…

—Desaparezcan de mi vista —espetó furioso, girándose de golpe para dirigirse a la mesa del despacho, sin apenas mirarles—. Y cierren la puerta al salir.

—Pero… —quiso protestar también el chico, sin embargo, se detuvo un segundo antes de… ¿suplicar?

¡Merlín! ¡Había estado a punto de suplicarle a Snape por acabar de cumplir un castigo con él! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El profesor se sentó en su silla con un movimiento brusco y cogió el libro que reposaba sobre la mesa para abrirlo y hundir su narizota en él, ignorando por completo a sus dos alumnos que, no atreviéndose a protestar más, se marcharon en silencio un minuto después.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Snape dejó de fingir que leía, cerró el libro y lo lanzó con furia sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la absurda idea de enseñarles lo que era el erotismo? Los chicos habían estado a punto de convertir su despacho en una vulgar casa de citas.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, pinzándose el puente de la nariz unos segundos con los dedos. Al ver la favorable respuesta de sus alumnos a lo que les estaba enseñando, se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, cosa muy impropia de él, por lo que ahora estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo. Y seguiría estándolo aún por un tiempo.

La inmediata consecuencia de ese estado de ánimo fue que durante el día siguiente, y los que vinieron después, lo pagó con creces con cualquier alumno lo suficientemente incauto como para cruzarse con él por los pasillos del colegio.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Vaya, vaya, parece que al profesor la lección se le ha ido un poco de las manos… y ha acabado poniéndose furioso. Justo cuando Harry y Hermione se lo estaban pasando tan bien… ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Retomarán la clase interrumpida más adelante? ¿Se olvidarán de todo lo ocurrido y continuarán con sus vidas como si nada? ¿Snape estará más insoportable que nunca y les someterá a un castigo continuo? Habrá que esperar un poco para saberlo, no mucho, tranquilas, sólo una semanita ;)_

_Debemos agradecer la inestimable ayuda que, para este capítulo, nos proporcionaron los poemas de Baudelaire, Verlain, Safo, Swinburne y algún que otro anónimo del antiguo Egipto._

_Y si os ha gustado el capítulo, por favor, no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario para decírnoslo. Con unas palabritas nos basta :)_

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**Araceli:**

¿Qué tal, Araceli?

Antes que nada, bienvenida a nuestro fic :)

Esperamos que no sólo el principio te haya gustado sino que también te guste la continuación de la clase "magistral", jeje !

Ay, sí, a nosotras también nos dan mucha envidia… lo que daríamos por estar en su situación :D

Gracias por tu comentario, guapa!

Un abrazo!


	4. 4 La visita clandestina

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard y LupitaSnape** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola a tods de nuevo! _

_Ya estamos aquí una semana más para acabar de contaros esta historia. Porque aunque parezca mentira, hemos llegado prácticamente al ecuador del fic. _

_En este capítulo podremos ver los efectos de la sugerente lección que nuestro adorado profesor de Pociones ha impartido a Harry y Hermione, y nos daremos cuenta de hasta qué punto les ha afectado. Si es que están afectados. _

_¿Vosotros creéis que realmente han cambiado las vidas de estos dos jóvenes inexpertos? _

_Seguid leyendo y enseguida lo comprobaremos. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis :)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4. La visita clandestina**

Los siguientes tres días fueron una tortura constante para Harry. Al final, la inflamación que le sobrevino en el despacho de Snape se había rebajado, pero en su lugar habían aparecido otras, que se veía obligado a aliviar con la ayuda de ciertos trabajos manuales que, aunque le dejaban suficientemente satisfecho, siempre tenían un punto de amargura. Sin contar con que se estaban repitiendo con lo que él consideraba una frecuencia excesiva.

Al principio había intentado convencerse de que la causa de semejante trastorno en su vida era que el beso de Hermione le había hecho darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella de lo que no había sido consciente hasta entonces; pero en momentos como el presente, mientras estaba solo con su conciencia bajo el agua de la ducha, una mano moviéndose con energía sobre su excitado y pulsante pene, la otra apoyada en las baldosas blancas de la pared, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos dejando escurrirse entre ellos el agua caliente que se deslizaba por su pelo y por su rostro para después lamer por entero su cuerpo desnudo, no dejaba de escuchar en sus oídos una y otra vez "…_poner cuanto antes tu glande pesado y febril entre mis labios…" _con la cálida y envolvente voz de su maldito profesor de Pociones.

Y lo que le resultaba aún más perturbador era que no sólo le oía, sino que también podía ver a Snape arrodillado frente a él poniendo en práctica esas palabras, rodeando con sus labios la punta de su glande, nada más que la punta, pasando su lengua una y otra vez, como él hacía ahora con su dedo índice, sobre el pequeño orificio, rozándolo, aproximándose al clímax poco a poco hasta que, de pronto, su deseo estallaba en su boca, que seguro que era mucho más cálida y acogedora que las asépticas baldosas de la ducha, y su _real marea_ era tragada por Snape con una osadía y una prontitud irreprochables, mientras podía sentir el peso de esos ojos negros fijos en los suyos.

—Aaahhhh…

En esa ocasión había gritado más de lo que se había permitido las otras veces, pero ese día se sabía solo en la habitación, ya que sus cuatro compañeros habían bajado a desayunar; y además, esta vez su fantasía había sido más nítida que días atrás, quizá por no tener que estar preocupado por ser descubierto.

Apoyó la cabeza en la fría y resbaladiza pared, con el chorreante pelo pegado al cráneo y el agua cayendo sobre sus ojos, que cerró con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes y gruñía con rabia. Se sentía desesperado y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo: no se torturaría más preguntándose por su orientación sexual. Lo que hubiera de ser, sería, y lo descubriría cuando fuera el momento adecuado; cuando no pudiera negar que sentía atracción por alguna persona, fuera ésta hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le tenía en vilo, sino que, quien ocupaba sus pensamientos a tiempo completo durante esos días fuera…

—Snape… —el susurro salió de entre sus labios, pero él ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Después del desayuno, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Harry frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones.

—Harry —le llamó Hermione, y el chico alzó la mirada del suelo para dirigir sus espléndidos ojos verdes hacia la muchacha que, antes de que él los desviara de nuevo, los contempló un segundo y pensó que estaban algo apagados—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar?

—No tenía hambre y…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ron en aquel momento—. ¿No te encuentras bien?

—No, no muy bien… —contestó.

Pensó que era mejor que creyeran eso a que sospecharan cualquier otra cosa pero, por supuesto, el chico estaba subestimando la capacidad para leer entre líneas de Hermione, que frunció el ceño y le siguió mirando con atención, preocupada.

Tras su castigo con Snape, habían hablado sobre lo sucedido y habían decidido que el impulsivo beso no había sido otra cosa que la consecuencia directa de esos ardientes y apasionados versos que habían estado leyendo, por lo que acordaron no darle mayor importancia al asunto. Pero aún así, Hermione no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Harry no parecía atreverse a mirarla a los ojos desde entonces, como había hecho siempre. Pensó en pedirle explicaciones al respecto, pero como también habían decidido no contarle nada a Ron, no tuvo más remedio que obligarse a mantener silencio.

Además, era la primera vez que tenían clase con Snape desde el castigo en su despacho, y en aquellos tres días no se habían cruzado con el hombre por los pasillos ni por casualidad, con lo que estaba algo ansiosa por el reencuentro. Parecía como si se hubieran estado evitando, como si el profesor les esquivara. Ni siquiera les había vuelto a lanzar una de esas miradas reprobatorias que solía dirigirles desde la mesa de los profesores. Era como si hubieran pasado a no estar allí. A no existir.

Pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a dejar de existir para Snape, sobre todo ahora que él había despertado su interés. No se engañaba a sí misma, como hacía Harry, ella tenía muy claro que se sentía atraída por él, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. De hecho, analizando la situación una de las mil veces que había repasado la escena desde que ocurrió, se dio cuenta de que, si había besado a Harry, había sido sólo porque le tenía a un palmo de distancia, pero en realidad, a quién hubiera deseado besar era al profesor. Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Le había insistido en muchas ocasiones a Harry para que fueran a hablar con él a su despacho, o después de las clases en el aula de Pociones, pero el chico no se había dejado convencer. Era como si él también evitara cruzarse con el hombre.

Cuando al final del pasillo apareció la figura negra y espigada del profesor, aprovechando que Ron estaba distraído hablando con Dean Thomas, Hermione susurró con rapidez:

—Harry, debemos hablar con Snape.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con… ése —Harry no la miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que sus ojos desmintieran sus palabras.

Si ella supiera lo que hacía por las mañanas no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Y menos, si supiera en quién pensaba al hacerlo. Le parecería asqueroso, como lo que había hecho Draco, quién, por cierto, también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no encontrarse con ninguno de los dos Gryffindors durante los últimos días.

—Tengo un plan, Harry —insistió la chica, sin inmutarse—: podríamos hacer que nuestra poción estallara o algo así y obligarle a que nos castigue. Así podríamos estar a solas con él.

—Y, ¿qué…?

En ese momento, Snape se plantó frente a ellos, alto, delgado y tan malcarado como siempre; abrió la puerta en silencio y, con un apremiante gesto del brazo derecho, instó a todos los alumnos allí reunidos a entrar en el aula. Cuando los dos amigos pasaron por delante suyo, Harry cabizbajo, y Hermione mirándole con ansiedad mal disimulada, él fingió no percatarse de su presencia.

Un rápido movimiento de varita por su parte y en la pizarra aparecieron los ingredientes y las instrucciones a seguir.

—Bien, ya pueden empezar con la poción. Tienen 50 minutos. No quiero oír una sola palabra —cruzó el aula con largos y furiosos pasos mientras sus alumnos aún se disponían frente a sus calderos y fue a sentarse en la silla, tras su mesa, para hundir el rostro en uno de los libros que descansaban sobre ella.

—¿Te imaginas que ese libro que está leyendo ahora fuera el del otro día? —Le preguntó Hermione al oído, con una pequeña risita.

Harry le dirigió una mirada irritada, pero no contestó.

—Dicen que lleva unos días de un humor de perros… —les susurró entonces Ron a ambos.

—Siempre está de mal humor, ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia hay? —Preguntó Harry, molesto por que sus dos mejores amigos no parecieran tener otro tema de conversación que no fuera Snape.

—Pues dicen que las clases de pociones de esta semana han sido las peores del curso… y, ¿os acordáis de cómo se puso aquella vez que Neville…?

—¿Quieres dejar ya el tema, Ron? No me interesa hablar de Snape en absoluto —le interrumpió Harry—. Vamos a preparar la estúpida poción y a largarnos de esta maldita clase de una vez.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione, entre molesta y preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

—¡Nada! Es sólo que no quiero que…

—¡Señor Potter!

La voz sonó rotunda pero, aunque decididamente no había sido un grito, sí que había sonado lo bastante alta como para hacer respingar a Harry y que se le acelerara el corazón. Pero no fue eso lo que más le alarmó, sino el insidioso hormigueo que notó resiguiendo toda la longitud de su pene. Dirigió su verde mirada hacia la mesa en la que seguía sentado el profesor, el libro abierto entre sus manos, sus ojos negros fríos como el hielo.

—¿Sí… profesor? —Susurró, aunque el fino oído del pocionista captó cada una de las temblorosas sílabas.

—¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro respecto a que debían mantenerse en absoluto silencio? —Su tono era helado, cortante, y a Harry le reverberaba en el pecho, junto a los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más desbocado.

—Sí… claro.

—¿Y por qué habla entonces?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio como Crabbe y Goyle reían por lo bajo; Draco, sin embargo, se mostraba extrañamente serio.

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor —añadió Hermione con premura.

—No le he pedido su opinión al respecto, señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su intromisión.

Se escucharon murmullos de desaprobación a lo largo de toda el aula, pero una severa mirada en derredor por parte del maestro y volvió a reinar el silencio.

—Pero… —intentó de nuevo Hermione.

—¿Quiere que siga quitándole puntos?

En realidad, en esos momentos, los puntos de su casa traían a la joven sin cuidado. Lo único que ansiaba era que el profesor les castigara a ambos, a Harry y a ella. Acababa de darse cuenta de que esa era la solución, así no tendría que poner en peligro al resto de sus compañeros haciendo explotar su poción, su reputación como alumna brillante no se vería menoscabada al "equivocarse" en el ejercicio impuesto, y se ahorraría el tratar de convencer al chico por enésima vez de ir a ver a Snape a su despacho tras las clases. Era un plan sencillo y perfecto. El único problema era que a alguien como ella no le resultaba nada fácil exasperar premeditadamente a un profesor.

—No, señor —dijo solamente.

Tuvo que hacerlo con tal de que sus compañeros, que le lanzaban miradas reprobatorias, no se decidieran a maldecirla, ya que se acercaba el final del curso, muy pronto se decidiría qué casa sería la ganadora ese año, y el marcador de puntos estaba muy igualado.

—Cinco puntos menos por culpa de su incontenible verborrea también, señor Potter. Y si les vuelvo a oír hablar a cualquiera de los dos, serán expulsados de inmediato de esta clase, ¿ha quedado claro?

¡¿Expulsados? ¡¿Sólo expulsados? Definitivamente Snape no iba a castigarles en su despacho. De hecho, su actitud parecía indicar que ni siquiera quería verles más en su clase, si podía evitarlo, y dejaba traslucir que buscaría cualquier excusa para hacer que así fuera. Hermione entrecerró los castaños ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio y regresó a su olvidada poción.

Mientras tanto, las esmeraldas de Harry refulgían con todo el odio que tenía reservado exclusivamente para el profesor. ¿Expulsarles sólo por hablar? Eso era absurdo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a veces necesitabas solicitar algún ingrediente a tu compañero de mesa. Ron tenía razón, estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, pero hizo como Hermione, se mordió la lengua y no dijo una sola palabra más.

El resto de los alumnos, incluidos los Slytherins, también guardó silencio a partir de entonces, con lo que la clase se hizo eterna y los minutos pasaron con pesada lentitud, hasta que Snape hizo aparecer un vial al lado de cada alumno y les pidió que lo rellenaran con la poción, escribieran su nombre en él, limpiaran los calderos y se marcharan en orden y sin montar alboroto.

Harry estaba nervioso, recorriendo la sala común de Gryffindor de arriba abajo por decimoquinta o decimosexta vez. Ya hacía veinte minutos que Hermione se había marchado, y eso sólo podía significar que había conseguido que Snape la dejara quedarse en su despacho. Todavía no podía entender cómo había podido permitir que la chica siguiera adelante con aquella locura.

Aquella tarde, después de la cena, se habían dirigido a la torre para terminar de hacer los deberes, y cuando en la sala común apenas quedaban despiertos cinco o seis alumnos de séptimo y sexto curso, la chica le había llamado aparte y le había hecho partícipe de su plan.

—Harry, necesito que me prestes la capa de invisibilidad. He decidido que iré a ver a Snape.

—Pero, Hermione, ¿te has vuelto loca? No deberías ir… ¿es que no ves que…? Snape está… yo no puedo acompañarte, Hermione, lo siento. _No puedo._

—No te pido que me acompañes. Además, me he dado cuenta de que te sientes incómodo conmigo desde lo que pasó y yo… ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y creía que había quedado claro que yo… que tú y yo sólo somos… bueno, Harry, creo que… debo admitir que aquella tarde no eras tú el único que estaba… esto… excitado, ¿sabes?

Harry la miró con sorpresa. Hermione estaba confesando lo que él era incapaz de admitir ante sí mismo, o quizás estaba equivocado, no podía saberlo seguro porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y el calor del fuego junto a ellos, crepitando con energía, le molestaba y le asfixiaba.

—Harry… no me mires así, por favor. Esto ya es bastante difícil, sé que odias a Snape, lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora le veo de un modo distinto y…

—¿Te sientes atraída por él? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Sí —admitió la muchacha, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Sé que te parecerá horrible, pero… no puedo evitarlo. No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Y quieres ir para… ¿para decírselo? No me parece buena idea, Hermione.

—¡No, claro que no voy a decirle eso…! Yo… no sé exactamente qué es lo que voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé si me dejará traspasar la puerta, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Y ahora Harry se encontraba mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice nerviosamente y mirando con insistencia el espacio de pared tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera. No podía dejar de pensar que Hermione y Snape estaban juntos en ese preciso momento, y se arrepentía de no haber acompañado a su amiga, porque hubiera podido protegerla y hubiera podido…

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba él solo consigo mismo, no necesitaba seguir mintiéndose. Cada mañana se despertaba con una erección descomunal porque cada noche tenía sueños eróticos con el profesor. Siempre soñaba lo mismo: que no se habían llegado a marchar del despacho de Snape, que se habían quedado, y que el pocionista les había hecho tocar el cielo con su voz aterciopelada y sus manos de seda, y…

Harry se apoyó contra la pared, haciendo chocar una y otra vez su cabeza contra la piedra. Qué estúpido, qué estúpido había sido al quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor, al haberle prestado la capa de invisibilidad, porque necesitaba unirse a ellos, necesitaba verle, volver a sentir que su negra mirada se volvía cálida como el fuego que ahora mismo quemaba en la sala común… ardiente, apasionada… pero si salía a los pasillos y era descubierto merodeando por el castillo sería castigado, y eso era un riesgo que…

El chico alzó la cabeza y miró la ancestral piedra de la pared con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuando un pequeño riesgo había impedido que él hiciera cualquier cosa?

Sabía que era una temeridad, pero el hombre no le había dejado otra opción. Llamó a la puerta y de inmediato le llegó su voz desde el otro lado, alta y clara, dándole permiso para entrar. Accionó la maneta con un chirrido, que se vio incrementado por el que hicieron los goznes al abrirse el portón. Realmente aquello era una mazmorra.

—Será posible…

El profesor se levantó raudo de su silla tras la mesa y, con grandes zancadas, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió de par en par y salió al pasillo para mirar arriba y abajo. Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para escurrirse más adentro, algo asustada porque al ver acercarse al profesor directamente hacia ella, creía haber sido descubierta. Snape volvió a entrar y cerró de un portazo, que retumbó contra las paredes, haciendo que la muchacha respingara.

—Maldito Peeves…

Volvió a dirigirse a su mesa, esta vez con movimientos más tranquilos. Se sentó de nuevo y agarró una preciosa pluma de águila de cabeza dorada para regresar a su tarea de corregir ejercicios.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No se decidía a dejarse ver, ni tampoco tenía intención de marcharse; de hecho, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin delatar su presencia al mismo tiempo, pero los minutos iban pasando y ella seguía inmóvil e indecisa. Si su profesor no hubiera estado tan enfadado…

Quizás Harry tenía razón y no debería haber ido. Quizá había sido todo una terrible equivocación. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué pretendía decirle al hombre? Ahora se arrepentía de haber bajado a la mazmorra. No, se arrepentía incluso de haberlo pensado, había sido una locura.

Pero tenía una oportunidad frente a sí que ningún alumno podría tener jamás: podía observar al maestro de Pociones en su intimidad, podía intentar incluso acercarse a él de un modo en que nadie más podría hacerlo. Espiarle. Escudriñar cada una de sus expresiones. Oh, oh, pero ¿y si venía a visitarle Dumbledore? Quizá eso sería mucho mejor, pensó, porque podría verle actuar con otros profesores de modo menos artificioso que cuando había alumnos de por medio.

¿Por qué nunca habían pensado en hacer eso con Harry? ¿Espiar a Snape de ese modo? "Muy sencillo", se dijo a sí misma, "porque nunca te había importado un comino lo que hiciera Snape en su… intimidad".

—¿Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche sin decir nada, señorita Granger? ¿O va a decidirse de una vez a explicarme para qué ha venido?

El corazón de Hermione saltó en su pecho mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa. El profesor seguía allí, sin alzar sus ojos del pergamino que estaba corrigiendo, anotando algo en el margen. Irremediablemente se echó a temblar. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que Snape no se daría cuenta de su presencia? No podía descubrir su posición, porque estaba claro que no la veía, pero aún así sabía que estaba ahí. Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta sigilosamente, pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

—Ni siquiera lo intente, señorita Granger. Está cerrada.

¡Maldito Snape! ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a hacer? Se giró furiosa hacia él, que seguía aparentemente concentrado en su tarea. ¡Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla! Por supuesto, este pensamiento era totalmente irracional, porque con la capa puesta no podía verla, pero aún así la hizo sentirse insultada, indignada, ofendida, e ignorada, por lo que se quitó la capa de Harry con brusquedad y se mostró ante él con la cabeza bien alta.

—Ah… está usted ahí —murmuró, con una minúscula sonrisa mordaz, y entonces sí que la miró, directamente; y sus ojos la hicieron arder de modo irremediable, prendiendo fuego a todo su ser para dejar encendida una inextinguible llama en su centro—. Sabe que no debería haber venido, ¿verdad?

—No me da miedo, Snape —replicó, levantando aún más la cabeza, con una arrogancia que la muchacha nunca antes había exhibido.

—Profesor Snape —la corrigió—. Y sí que le doy miedo. Puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón desde aquí. De hecho, en caso de que se lo estuviera preguntando, eso es lo que la ha delatado.

Hermione vaciló y estuvo a punto de contestar que eso era imposible, pero en ese instante Snape se movió de su sitio, y la joven olvidó lo que quería decir. El hombre se levantó con lentitud, colocando su pluma pulcramente en el portaplumas, para dirigirse hacia ella, que se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, de modo casi imperceptible, y se arrimó más a la madera de la puerta que tenía tras de sí.

—No se acerque más. Si no vuelvo a la sala común en diez minutos… Harry vendrá a buscarme —le advirtió Hermione a la desesperada.

—¿De verdad? Entonces hable rápido, señorita Granger, no necesito en absoluto otro asalto a mi intimidad esta noche —ya estaba frente a ella, irguiéndose a su lado como una figura oscura, estilizada y estremecedora—. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—¿Qué… que qué quiero de usted?

La pregunta hizo volar su imaginación de manera salvaje. Hermione tenía muy claro lo que quería de su profesor, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, ni tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el hombre. No podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Harry, lanzarse a besarle, porque él no le recibiría igual… ¿o sí?

Snape se inclinó un poco sobre ella, lo justo para quedar frente a frente, y admiró secretamente a su alumna. Era una chica valiente y temeraria, como buena Gryffindor.

—Mmmm. Exacto, ¿qué quiere de mí? O, en su defecto, dígame: ¿qué cree que debería hacer yo con usted?

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esta otra sugerente pregunta, porque unos golpes en la puerta, tras ella, la hicieron pegar un bote y, al tiempo que él volvía a erguirse y miraba molesto la puerta, se abrazó al hombre por la cintura sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Snape, apartando a su alumna de su cuerpo y señalándole el espacio tras él.

Sonrojada por su atrevimiento, le obedeció sin rechistar.

—Soy yo, Filch.

El profesor se giró para agarrar a Hermione por la cintura y acercarla a él, hundió su nariz en su electrizada melena y susurró en su oído, lanzando descargas de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

—Manténgase detrás de la puerta, Granger, que no la vea Filch. En absoluto silencio. Después seguiremos con nuestra conversación. ¿Me ha entendido?

La muchacha asintió e hizo lo que le había pedido, mientras Snape abría la puerta de par en par y se encontraba una sorpresa al otro lado.

—Vaya, vaya, Argus, ¿qué me traes aquí?

—Le he encontrado por los pasillos, profesor… —dijo el hombre, con un evidente tono malicioso— dice que tiene que cumplir un castigo con usted. ¡A estas horas!

La señora Norris, la odiosa gata del aún más odiado conserje, se coló entre las piernas del maestro de Pociones y se puso a maullar como una loca al ver a Hermione, de puntillas, pegada a la pared, casi intentando fusionarse con la fría piedra que había a su espalda. La chica quiso alejarla con el pie, pero sus intentos eran poco contundentes, y por ende inútiles. De pronto, una mano grande y pálida apareció por detrás de la puerta y agarró a la maldita gata por el pescuezo; unos ahogados maullidos fueron su única protesta.

—Llévate esto de aquí, ¿quieres? —Snape le entregó la gata al conserje, quien se apresuró a acogerla entre sus brazos y acariciarla con ternura—. Pase, Potter, llega usted tarde. Y no te preocupes, Argus, yo le acompañaré de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor cuando haya finalizado su castigo.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta, dejando plantado al boquiabierto conserje, que no había esperado que la excusa de aquel siempre problemático alumno fuera cierta. Harry miró al profesor, sorprendido de que le hubiera ayudado con el engaño y, justo cuando se preguntaba dónde estaría Hermione, ésta apareció tras el hombre, con la capa de invisibilidad agarrada por un extremo que retorcía entre sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Harry —en su voz se notaba el alivio que también reflejaban sus ojos.

—Así que… —dijo entonces Snape— parece que ya estamos todos.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Parece que los chicos se han cansado de ser ignorados por su profesor y han decidido hacerse notar, aunque puede que con su impaciencia no hayan hecho otra cosa que caer en la boca del lobo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Snape a esta alevosa intrusión? Deberemos esperar a la semana que viene para descubrirlo :)_

_Y tanto si os ha gustado el capítulo como si no, por favor, no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario para decírnoslo. __Con unas palabritas nos basta :)_

_**Respuesta a review anónimo. **_

_**Araceli:**__ Uf! Sí, y tanto, imaginarse a Alan Rickman recitando esos poemas con su increíble voz es como para que se te ponga la piel de gallina :)  
Nos encanta saber que te ha parecido muy sensual, porque esa era nuestra intención, y nos alegra ver que lo hemos conseguido :)  
No, no hemos puesto ningún pasaje del Kama Sutra, pero también hubiera sido una muy buena opción, desde luego :)  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario, guapa.  
Un abrazo._


	5. 5 La interminable espera

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard, LupitaSnape, valitos y Seika** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! _

_¿A quién pretendemos engañar? Suponemos que nadie se sorprenderá ya de lo que se va a encontrar tras la nota, los agradecimientos y el disclaimer, el título de este capítulo es lo suficientemente explícito ;) _

_Peeeeero, no os lamentéis antes de tiempo, queridos nuestros, aún queda mucho fic por delante y ya sabéis lo que dicen, lo bueno se hace esperar :) _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seáis lo suficientemente leales, locos y/o curiosos para seguir leyendo, esperamos de corazón que os agrade hacia dónde se dirigen nuestros protagonistas. _

_Y ya sí, ya no os hacemos "esperar" más :) _

_Besos para todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La interminable espera**

Snape fue a sentarse a su lugar tras el escritorio mientras sus dos alumnos se quedaban junto a la puerta, mirando al suelo avergonzados y sin saber qué hacer. Tomó su pluma y siguió corrigiendo trabajos como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

—¿Te ha hecho algo, Hermione? —Le preguntó Harry a la chica en un susurro.

—No, no, claro que no —contestó ella, en tono igual de bajo.

Harry asintió. Lo cierto era que se sentía aliviado, y no sólo por el hecho de que no hubieran hecho nada, sino porque –aunque esto no lo admitiría jamás ante nadie– él no quería quedarse fuera de todo aquel asunto. Ahora lo tenía más que claro: habían empezado juntos, y si acababa de algún modo, el que fuera, también acabarían juntos. Miró de reojo a Snape, que seguía sin prestarles ninguna atención, y no dijo nada más.

Se quedaron así, sumidos los tres en un silencio de ultratumba, hasta que, cinco minutos más tarde, el profesor dejó la pluma a un lado de nuevo y les miró a ambos juntando sus manos por encima de la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo, enarcando las cejas— ¿Alguno de ustedes va a dignarse a explicarme para qué han venido, o tengo que jugar a las adivinanzas?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Harry la miró, volvió sus ojos hacia Snape y empezó a hablar.

—Yo… nosotros…

—¡Queríamos que nos explicara más cosas sobre el erotismo y la sensualidad! –Saltó Hermione, temiendo lo que Harry pudiera decir.

De pronto, confesarle a su profesor que se sentía atraída por él le pareció una idea espantosa. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Snape les dirigió una escrutadora mirada y apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con que es eso? ¿No han encontrado ningún otro lugar en todo el castillo para dar rienda suelta a su lascivia? ¿Acaso creen que mi despacho es un burdel? Porque odio tener que recordarles esto, pero la última visita que me hicieron terminó con ustedes dos besuqueándose sin control.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un brillante color escarlata, y Harry se removió inquieto en su sitio.

—¡Pero eso fue por culpa de los versos, profesor! —Replicó el chico, a la defensiva— Yo… ella no pretendía…

El hombre se levantó de la mesa de un salto, golpeando con las palmas la superficie de madera.

—¡Ya basta! —Se acercó a él con largas zancadas y mirada amenazante— ¿Pretende decirme que los versos de alguna manera se apoderaron de su fuerza de voluntad? ¿Que lo que vi —hizo una pausa para examinarle de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un par de segundos de más en la pelvis, para luego regresar a sus ojos—, fue producto de unas estrofas algo subidas de tono? No sea ridículo, Potter.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, el Gryffindor no se acobardó ni agachó la cabeza, sino que mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los del profesor, aunque, por primera vez en muchos años, sin el menor resto de desafío en su mirada. El hombre se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño; observó después a la muchacha, que estaba cabizbaja y moviendo sus pies nerviosamente, como si quisiera que se la tragara la tierra, y de pronto todo se hizo claro para él. Se estiró en su sitio cuan largo era con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos ante los dos Gryffindors.

—De modo que quieren saber más cosas sobre el erotismo. Pues me temo que no puedo explicarles nada más, todo lo que pudiera enseñarles a partir de ahora tendrían que ser clases… "prácticas" y, como comprenderán, eso resulta del todo inapropiado entre un profesor y sus alumnos.

—¡Somos mayores de edad! —Exclamó Hermione de inmediato, olvidándose de su azoramiento al pensar que podría convencer al hombre con sus palabras—. Estamos a punto de finalizar nuestro último año en el colegio. Y actuamos sin ningún tipo de coacción. No habría nada de ilegal en ello.

—La ética es tan importante como el cumplimiento de la ley, señorita Granger. Además, ¿qué les hace pensar que tengo algún interés en enseñarles nada, de todos modos? Ya tengo bastante con aguantar su molesta presencia durante las clases de Pociones.

—Si no quisiera enseñarnos, no nos habría dado aquella lección cuando se suponía que teníamos que cumplir un castigo —replicó Harry con atrevimiento.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada evaluadora y enarcó una única ceja.

—Bien, supongamos que accedo a enseñarles más cosas sobre el tema. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? ¿Que no quieren ponerme en una situación comprometida para después poder denunciarme ante el director Dumbledore?

—¡Nosotros no le haríamos algo así! —Protestó Harry, pero ante el expresivo gesto de incredulidad del hombre, añadió— Bueno… antes quizá sí, pero ahora no. No, después de…

—Mire, profesor. Lo que queremos decir es que realmente queremos aprender lo que usted nos puede enseñar, y no tenemos ninguna intención de delatarle —concluyó Hermione, con mirada ansiosa—. Si hubiéramos querido eso ya lo habríamos hecho, ¿no cree? Aunque quizá el problema sea que en realidad no sabe cómo proseguir con sus explicaciones…

Harry le lanzó a su amiga una mirada alarmada, para luego volver a mirar a Snape. Le pareció que el comentario había sido demasiado desafiante, y no les interesaba retar a su maestro. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que el hombre era de los que consideraba que los retos eran una tentación irresistible. El profesor sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien. Si realmente están decididos a seguir adelante con esto, tendrán que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? —Ambos chicos asintieron enérgicamente— De acuerdo, pues para empezar, quiero que vuelvan a sus dormitorios en la torre de Gryffindor.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo dice?

Los dos amigos le miraron sin creer lo que oían. El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa torcida y explicó:

—Están realmente locos si piensan que voy a arriesgarlo todo para enseñar a dos insufribles mocosos como ustedes dos. Si tengo que aleccionarles sobre una materia tan delicada como la que nos ocupa, lo haré fuera de Hogwarts, cuando no esté unido con ustedes por la relación maestro-alumnos. En tres semanas se graduarán, hasta después de eso no se volverá a hablar de este tema.

—Pero no…

—Yo…

—¿Están sordos? ¿O no han entendido lo que he querido decir cuando les indiqué que tenían que seguir mis instrucciones?

Harry y Hermione se miraron, compungidos, y después se giraron de nuevo hacia el profesor, con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, o quizá de que les dijera que sólo les estaba gastando una broma, por más que nunca hubieran tenido prueba alguna de que el hombre fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—E-está bien… —dijo la joven, al fin— pero cuando acabemos… cuando nos hayamos graduado… entonces sí nos lo enseñará, ¿verdad?

El maestro de Pociones entrecerró los ojos, como si le costara tomar una decisión al respecto.

—Tendrán que esperar a que llegue el día para averiguarlo —sentenció después de unos angustiosos instantes de silencio.

—¡No es justo!

—La vida no es justa, señorita Granger. Esta es una lección que les acabo de impartir gratuitamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Harry soltó un profundo suspiro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a llevar sus protestas más lejos.

—Y ahora, largo de mi despacho —les ordenó Snape, con un movimiento impaciente de su mano—, todavía tengo que corregir muchos trabajos de los cabezas huecas de sus compañeros, y no puedo perder más tiempo con ustedes.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron de allí, el profesor se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada todavía unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Los dos Gryffindors se encaminaron a su sala común bajo la capa de invisibilidad y, una vez traspasado el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y viendo que no había nadie en la estancia, se sentaron juntos en el sofá para hablar de lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja— ¿Crees que al final aceptará?

—No lo sé —contestó el chico, descolgando el atizador de su gancho al lado de la chimenea y removiendo las brasas del fuego que había estado ardiendo toda la tarde—, pero si no lo hace… —se detuvo, no sabía lo que haría si el hombre se echaba atrás en el último momento, así que sacudió la cabeza y dijo, simplemente— será mejor que lo haga.

Las semanas restantes hasta final de curso les resultaron muy difíciles de sobrellevar. Cada vez que se cruzaban con Snape por los pasillos se les paraba el corazón; a la hora de las comidas, tenían que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a cada momento hacia la mesa de los profesores; y las clases de Pociones se volvieron una tortura -es decir, aún más que de costumbre- por tenerle tan cerca y no poder pedirle que les leyera un poco más de aquellos versos tan sorprendentes y embriagadores. Y eso a pesar de que su malhumor parecía haberse atenuado un poco, al menos, el malhumor adicional que había mostrado los últimos días, con lo cual, volvía a ser el mismo bastardo intolerante de antes, pero no más de lo habitual.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó Harry, frotándose la pierna que Hermione había pateado bajo la mesa.

—Oh, perdona, Harry, ¿te he dado? —Dijo la chica, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia— Ha sido sin querer.

—No ha sido nada —contestó su amigo entre dientes, decidido a no volver a buscar a Snape con la mirada, aunque sólo fuera para ahorrarse otra patada en la espinilla.

—¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? —Intervino Ron, con los carrillos llenos de los espaguetis que se estaba comiendo— Últimamente estáis un poco raros.

—¿Eh? No, nada, ¿qué nos va a pasar? —Dijo Hermione, evasiva— Es sólo el estrés de tener ya encima los exámenes finales…

—Sí, eso es… —confirmó Harry.

A decir verdad, la proximidad de los ÉXTASIS, más que una angustia, les había supuesto un alivio, porque al tener que dedicarle tanto tiempo a sus estudios, tenían menos ocasiones para pensar en Snape; en sus manos a un tiempo fuertes y delicadas; en sus ojos perturbadores y enigmáticos; en su voz aterciopelada y envolvente… sí, era una verdadera suerte que no tuvieran mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Ya —insistió el pelirrojo—, ese es otro de los motivos por el que te veo tan raro, ¿sabes Harry? Nunca te había visto estudiar tanto como ahora. Parece que te haya poseído el espíritu de Hermione.

—¡Eh, oye! —Protestó la chica.

—Bueno, Ron… —se excusó su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros— es que ya se acaba la escuela, y si quiero que me acepten en el departamento de aurores, lo mejor es que me espabile…

Ron hizo una mueca y siguió atacando su plato de pasta.

En los escasos momentos en que Harry y Hermione compartían unos minutos de intimidad, solían especular sobre lo que el profesor les tendría preparado.

—¿Crees que nos leerá más poemas de ese tal Verlaine? —Preguntó Harry, una tarde, durante un paseo por el jardín.

—No lo sé… pero creo que, sea lo que sea lo que tiene en mente, nos va a gustar…

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y al cabo dijo:

—¿Te das cuenta de que hace sólo un mes le considerábamos un murciélago asqueroso y repugnante, y ahora estamos dispuestos a reunirnos con él fuera del colegio para ponernos en sus manos voluntariamente? Quiero decir… ¿qué nos ha pasado? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos? ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si quiere hacernos daño…?

—Yo también he pensado en eso, Harry, pero lo cierto es que él no podía saber de ningún modo que nos presentaríamos en su despacho de aquella manera, ni que le pediríamos que nos siguiera explicando más cosas sobre erotismo… así que no pudo planearlo en absoluto.

—Pero que no lo planeara no quiere decir que sus intenciones sean buenas.

—Lo sé, pero… —la joven se interrumpió, sin saber cómo decir aquello para que no sonara tan mal como le sonaba a ella en su mente.

—Pero te da igual —terminó Harry por ella—. De hecho, eso le añade emoción a la aventura, ¿no? —Hermione asintió, aliviada de que su amigo la comprendiera— A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Las semanas y los días se hicieron interminables hasta que llegó el final de curso, pero inevitablemente, y con gran alegría por parte de los chicos, por fin alcanzaron el último día de clases.

Harry y Hermione, tal como habían acordado la tarde anterior, se encontraron en la sala común de su casa una hora antes del desayuno, sabiendo que después sería imposible hacer nada sin que Ron se diera cuenta, y se dirigieron al despacho de Snape, nerviosos y expectantes. Sin embargo, el hombre no contestó a los golpes en la puerta, y los chicos se miraron extrañados.

—No habrá dejado ya el colegio, ¿no? —Preguntó Harry, rascándose la nuca— Quizá lo único que pretendía era darnos esquinazo…

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa, y dijo:

—No, creo que lo que pasa es que imaginamos que él tiene que estar todo el día en su despacho, y no tiene por qué ser así, ¿no? Quiero decir… todavía falta una hora para el desayuno, ¿no sería más lógico que estuviera ahora en su estancia privada?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del chico. ¿Su estancia privada? No se le había ocurrido pensarlo, pero la idea de poder echarle un vistazo a su habitación se le antojaba súbitamente irresistible.

—¿Tú sabes dónde están sus dependencias? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Dijo la chica, en un tono extrañamente defensivo.

Harry la miró confundido, y Hermione enrojeció al instante.

—Bueno, vale… se lo pregunté a Dobby el otro día. No quería hacer nada… era sólo… curiosidad. Ni siquiera llamé a la puerta, sólo…

—¿Fuiste a la habitación de Snape? —Preguntó el chico, escandalizado— ¿_Sin mí_?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no llegué a entrar… ya te digo, ni siquiera llamé. Me quedé mirando la puerta como una estúpida durante diez minutos y después volví corriendo a la sala común.

—Por Merlín, Hermione...

—Sí, ya lo sé, Harry, no hace falta que me lo digas —le atajó la chica, enojada—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Snape, o prefieres pasar la mañana interrogándome sobre mi actitud adolescente y desesperada?

—Eh... —balbuceó el chico— no, claro, mejor vayamos a buscarle...

—Eso pensaba yo —sentenció ella, elevando la barbilla y dando media vuelta para dirigirse a uno de los pasillos que confluían en el que estaban pero, justo antes de echar a andar, reparó en una cosa—. Un momento, ¿qué has querido decir con ese "sin mí"?

—¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas…

—Has dicho que fui _sin ti_ a la habitación de Snape… ¿es que tú también querías…?

—No seas absurda, Hermione, venga, vamos a ver a Snape antes de que se haga demasiado tarde…

La chica entrecerró los ojos un instante, con los labios apretados, pero decidió que en ese momento lo que le corría más prisa era ir a hablar con Snape, y volvió a girarse para ir a su encuentro. Harry la siguió sin atreverse a decirle nada más, había cometido un terrible desliz y lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban; y además, cuando Hermione se enfadaba, era bastante difícil de tratar. Y también solía hacer las cosas impulsivamente. Por eso se paró frente a una puerta determinada y la golpeó con energía sin dudarlo, mientras un cohibido Harry la miraba asombrado.

—¿Ya sabes qué le vamos a decir?

La chica se giró hacia él y su mirada cambió de furiosa a vacilante en cuestión de milisegundos.

—Estooo...

No tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, porque una profunda e inconfundible voz resonó en el interior de la estancia.

—Adelante, Albus, está abierto, y ya estoy casi visible.

Los chicos se quedaron helados ante la puerta. Había dos cosas en esa frase que provocaron pensamientos contradictorios en las mentes de los Gryffindors: primero, que Snape creía que el que había llamado era Dumbledore, lo que quería decir que esperaba su visita, y por tanto, no era prudente que ellos estuvieran allí cuando el director llegase; y segundo, que el hombre tras la puerta estaba "casi visible", con lo cual, sus ganas de entrar se multiplicaron por cien.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, confusos y sin decidirse por ninguna de las dos opciones.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó el chico, con el corazón en un puño.

Hermione tardó dos latidos en decidirse.

—Yo entro, tú haz lo que quieras —y sin decir nada más, empujó la puerta de madera, que se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

La sala que descubrió al otro lado estaba decorada con suma sobriedad. Altas estanterías abarrotadas de libros y frascos llenos de cosas con aspecto bastante asqueroso cubrían tres de las paredes. En la que quedaba libre, estaba el escudo de Slytherin, y al lado había una puerta entreabierta que daba a una habitación contigua, probablemente el dormitorio, que debía ser donde estaba el hombre en esos momentos, ya que no se encontraba en la sala principal. La decoración quedaba completada con una austera mesa de caoba en el centro, a juego con un par de sillas de la misma madera, y un sofá de piel de dos plazas en color verde oscuro.

—¿No está? —Susurró Harry.

—Creo que está ahí dentro —le contestó Hermione, también en susurros.

Sin embargo, el fino oído del pocionista le hizo aparecer en la sala de inmediato.

—Mmmhhh... —murmuró— interesante. Creía haber invitado a pasar al director, no a Potter y a Granger.

Los chicos no supieron reaccionar. O más bien, no pudieron hacerlo, porque se habían quedado petrificados ante la visión de su profesor vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de traje negros y el torso completamente desnudo. Un torso pálido, algo velludo y marcado de cicatrices que resultaba inesperada, pero indudablemente, muy atractivo.

—¿Les ha comido la lengua la señora Norris? —Se mofó Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

—P-profesor —logró reponerse Harry, con grandes esfuerzos—, habíamos venido porque...

—Sí, porque —prosiguió Hermione— nos había dicho que hablaríamos después de graduarnos, y...

—Y ya nos hemos graduado —concluyó el chico.

—Sí, eso me pareció entender ayer durante la fiesta de despedida de su promoción —repuso el hombre, su voz destilando sarcasmo en cada sílaba—. De acuerdo, esperen aquí, terminaré de arreglarme y podremos hablar.

El profesor se dio la vuelta, pero Hermione le detuvo.

—¡No! Quiero decir... mejor no perder tiempo, parece ser que el director va a venir, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿no?

Snape sonrió de medio lado y, sin dignarse a responder a la objeción de la chica, desapareció por la puerta. Reapareció medio minuto más tarde, todavía abrochándose los botones inferiores de una camisa blanca de estilo muggle.

—Es la primera vez que le vemos sin su túnica —dijo Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No creerá que voy a recorrer toda Gran Bretaña, desde Hogwarts hasta mi hogar, vestido como un mago? —Dijo con tono sarcástico— Mis vecinos muggles tendrían mucho de qué hablar durante los próximos años.

—¿No vive en un barrio mágico? —Preguntó Hermione, completamente asombrada.

Snape se tensó de inmediato y apretó las mandíbulas por su indiscreción.

—Donde yo viva no es asunto de su incumbencia —replicó, y con un brusco movimiento de varita cerró la puerta que los chicos habían dejado abierta al entrar, antes de añadir—: Bien, sobre el asunto que nos ocupa, veo que no han cambiado de opinión, ¿me equivoco? —Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza con vehemencia— De acuerdo, entonces reúnanse conmigo aquí... —cogió un tintero y una pluma de una estantería, e hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino en el aire, donde garabateó algo para después entregárselo a Hermione— justamente dentro de una semana.

—¡¿Una semana? —Gritaron los Gryffindors, al unísono.

—¡Pero creíamos que íbamos a reunirnos hoy! —Añadió Harry.

—La paciencia es una virtud, señor Potter —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras procedía a abotonarse los puños de la camisa con parsimonia—. Y ahora, teniendo este asunto resuelto, ya pueden abandonar mis dependencias, a las que, dicho sea de paso, no han sido invitados, para empezar. ¿Cómo han sabido dónde estaban?

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron con violencia.

—S-se lo pregunté a Dobby, señor.

—Es que pensamos que nos resultaría más difícil hablar con usted después del desayuno —la ayudó el chico—, así que fuimos a su despacho, pero no le encontramos allí, y...

—Claro, porque seguramente creen que mi trabajo es toda mi vida, ¿no? —Apuntó el profesor, algo molesto— Que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que pasar todas mis horas de ocio encerrado en mi despacho corrigiendo por enésima vez los desastrosos exámenes de los alumnos.

—No, no es eso, pero... en fin, cuando vimos que no estaba allí, pensamos que le podríamos encontrar... eh... aquí.

Snape les miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Justo por encima de ellos quedaba la abertura de los primeros dos botones de su camisa, que no había cerrado todavía, mostrando una porción de piel que ni Harry ni Hermione pasaron por alto.

—Misterio resuelto, entonces. Ya pueden retirarse —les despidió.

Harry tragó saliva y Hermione cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, pero ninguno de los dos pareció decidirse a hacer lo que les habían ordenado.

—Vamos —insistió—. ¿A qué están esperando? No les ha tomado tanto tiempo decidirse a invadir mi intimidad sin ningún reparo.

Los chicos se giraron a regañadientes y salieron por fin de la habitación, pero cuando Snape estaba cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Hermione se dio la vuelta de golpe y apoyó una mano en la madera para impedirle que lo hiciera.

—¿Esto no será una estrategia para librarse de nosotros, no? —Preguntó— Como... hacernos ir a un punto en medio de la nada dentro de una semana y no presentarse nunca allí.

El hombre la miró con un brillo de humor en el fondo de sus abismales ojos negros y respondió:

—Una idea muy tentadora, señorita Granger, pero como comprenderá, si ese fuera el caso, no lo confesaría en este preciso momento.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—¿Crees que ha sido una treta? —Preguntó Harry, súbitamente preocupado— ¿Que nos la ha jugado?

—Más le vale que no sea así —repuso Hermione, furiosa—, porque sino, barreré toda Gran Bretaña de una punta a la otra hasta que le encuentre.

Y con paso decidido, se encaminó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, con Harry a la zaga. Por uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Dumbledore, que les saludó con algo de sorpresa al verles en esa parte del castillo, pero no les hizo ninguna pregunta.

Durante todo el desayuno, Harry y Hermione estuvieron como ausentes, y Ron acabó hablando con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan, ya que sus amigos ni siquiera parecían escucharle.

Continuamente, los chicos iban lanzando miradas de soslayo a la mesa de los profesores, sin decir apenas nada. La frase más larga que pronunciaron, fue cuando Harry dijo en susurros:

—Debajo de la túnica lleva la ropa muggle que le hemos visto antes.

Hermione se estremeció ante este pensamiento, sin saber muy bien por qué; y Harry, como contagiado por la chica, sintió él mismo como un pequeño estremecimiento le recorría la espalda.

Durante el viaje en tren de regreso a Londres, consiguieron olvidarse por un rato de Snape, mientras Luna les contaba mil historias estrambóticas que provocaban las constantes risas de Ginny. Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, mientras Ron estaba distraído despidiéndose efusivamente del resto de compañeros, Hermione duplicó el trozo de pergamino que les había entregado Snape y le dio el original a Harry, quedándose ella con la copia.

—¿Dónde será esto? —Preguntó el chico, intrigado.

Lo que había escrito el hombre con su pulcra y apretada letra sólo eran unas coordenadas, indicando la latitud y la longitud del lugar, y la hora concreta a la que debían presentarse allí.

—Ni idea, tendremos que averiguarlo —dijo Hermione—. Mi padre tiene un GPS en el coche, así que lo buscaré allí.

—Yo no pienso acercarme a Privet Drive para pedirle a mi tío que me deje comprobar una dirección en el GPS de su coche, así que, cuando lo sepas, mándame una lechuza.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí, entonces —dijo la chica en un susurro apresurado, porque Ron ya se acercaba a ellos.

—Bueno, chicos. ¿Os llevamos a casa? Mi padre se compró otro de esos coches muggles hace unos meses, y nos dijo que vendría a recogernos, así que podéis venir con nosotros.

Sus amigos le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron los tres, junto con Ginny, a la salida de la estación.

Harry y Hermione no volvieron a verse hasta una semana después, cuando la chica fue a buscarle conduciendo el coche de su padre. Como no había podido aclarar dónde quedaban exactamente las coordenadas que Snape les había dado, sólo que el lugar estaba en algún punto de la costa, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que el GPS les guiase hasta allí.

Cuando la carretera acabó abruptamente, se bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron mirando hacia delante, a la antigua construcción, sin poder creérselo. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta pasados varios minutos.

—Esto me da mala espina —dijo Harry—. Seguro que nos ha engañado y ahora mismo se está carcajeando al pensar en nosotros, perdidos en el culo del mundo, mientras él se toma tranquilamente su té con galletas de la tarde en algún lugar a kilómetros de aquí.

Su amiga tardó unos instantes en responder.

—Nunca lo sabremos si no entramos para comprobarlo.

Y, obligándose a dar el primer paso, emprendió el camino hasta el final del espigón, donde el alto y abandonado faro se recortaba contra el horizonte, observándoles con insolencia.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Está claro que a este hombre le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, jeje. Harry y Hermione se las prometían muy felices presentándose de improviso en el despacho de Severus, pero él tiene otros planes en mente._

_¿Les habrá engañado para deshacerse de ellos o estará esperando impaciente a que lleguen? ¿Qué secretos ocultará ese misterioso faro que les mira por encima del hombro, burlándose de sus dudas sobre si dentro encontrarán algo maravilloso o sólo el polvo que ha dejado el paso del tiempo?_

_**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**_

_**Araceli:**_

_Jeje… sí, lo cierto es que ha sido sin apenas pensarlo, pero cuando lo repasamos nos dimos cuenta de que era bastante intenso en cuanto a sentimientos y decisiones de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se trataba :) _

_Nos alegra que te haya gustado y estamos impacientes por saber que tendrá pensado hacer el profesor… a fin de cuentas, la pelota está en su tejado :D _

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, guapa! _

_Besitos! _

_**Seika:**_

_Bienvenida a nuestro fic, seika! _

_Y gracias por pasarte también por nuestros otros fics :)_

_(ItrustSeverus dice hola con la mano y añade: Me alegro mucho de verte por la cuenta conjunta que tengo con la Culebrilla, guapa)_

_Sí, para nosotras también es estimulante el escuchar muy cerquita de nuestros oídos la suave y penetrante voz de Alan Rick… o sea, de Severus :) _

_Es inevitable que le escuchemos a él, ¿no es cierto? _

_Si te sirve de consuelo, nosotras tampoco hemos recibido clases de un profesor de ese tipo, y nos referimos a todas las posibles connotaciones que quieras darle a la frase "de ese tipo", jeje! _

_Sentimos que la escena con Draco casi te hiciera echarte atrás (teníamos que crear algo lo suficientemente traumático para Hermione) pero nos alegra que fueras valiente como una Gryffindor y siguieras adelante. Esperamos que sigas sin arrepentirte :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!_

_Besitos! _


	6. 6 El faro

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard, LupitaSnape, valitos, Seika y Amia Snape** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_¿Qué tal va todo al otro lado de la red? Esperamos que bien, y que sigáis ahí, por supuesto. _

_Al fin hemos conseguido cambiar de escenario, nos hemos librado de Hogwarts y hemos ido a parar a un lugar remoto y solitario. Pero la pregunta es: ¿realmente es solitario? _

_Quizás dentro del faro del título nos encontraremos alguna que otra sorpresa... o quizás la sorpresa sea que no hay nada que encontrar. _

_En todo caso, ya queda menos para que lo podamos descubrir :D _

_Esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura. _

_Besitos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. El faro**

Empujaron juntos la oxidada puerta metálica, que chirrió escandalosamente cuando la abrieron, y se adentraron temerosos en la solitaria e imponente construcción.

La entrada daba paso a una sala vacía, sucia, polvorienta y únicamente iluminada por un pequeño ventanuco cuyo cristal había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, roto a pedradas por los niños del pueblo más cercano. Una escalera de caracol rodeaba la pared circular y era el único camino posible.

—¿Por qué nos habrá hecho venir aquí? —Preguntó Hermione, en un susurro.

—¿Aparte de para reírse de nosotros? Ni idea —contestó el chico—, pero será mejor que subamos, a lo mejor averiguamos algo.

Hermione asintió y siguió al chico en su ascenso por la empinada escalera de caracol. Cuando llegaron arriba del todo, se encontraron con otra puerta metálica en color granate que había conocido días mejores. Grandes desconchones en la pintura estampaban su superficie, y el pomo que la abría había desaparecido, quedando en su lugar sólo un pequeño e inservible agujero. Harry se inclinó de inmediato para mirar a través de él, pero únicamente pudo ver lo que parecía ser un enorme ventanal y una gaviota que volaba al otro lado del cristal. Volvió a incorporarse, decepcionado.

De pronto escucharon un suave crepitar procedente del interior y, casi de inmediato, una grave y diáfana voz de hombre, acompañada de una música melodiosa y romántica, empezó a cantar una canción de varias décadas atrás.

—Frank Sinatra —dijo Hermione—. Bueno, al menos, si es una trampa y él no está aquí, podremos escuchar buena música para entretenernos.

Algo más seguros, empujaron la puerta hacia dentro y entraron poco a poco en la estancia circular. El sol del atardecer bañaba hasta el último rincón de la sala, iluminándolo todo en su descenso inexorable hacia el mar.

A la derecha descubrieron una camarera que contenía una botella de champán de hadas, que se mantenía fría mediante un hechizo de temperatura, y justo al lado, el viejo tocadiscos de donde procedía la música. En esa parte del faro no había nada más a la vista, y Hermione se abalanzó contra la ventana para ver el paisaje.

—¡Oh, es magnífico! —Dijo, extasiada— Parece que vamos a ver la puesta de sol desde un lugar privilegiado. Aunque al final no se presente y se haya burlado de nosotros, habrá valido la pena.

Harry asintió en silencio, mientras contemplaba la larga línea del rompeolas, donde el mar chocaba con furia contra las piedras. La chica le miró un segundo y se agarró de su brazo.

—¿Sabes que a Sinatra le llamaban "La voz"? —Le preguntó en un susurro— Aunque yo creo que Snape no tiene nada que envidiarle en ese sentido…

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señorita Granger.

La sedosa y acariciadora voz, resonando con un punto de humor, hizo que los dos amigos se girasen de golpe para encontrarse de cara con un Snape que les daba la bienvenida con una copa vacía en cada mano. Estiró los brazos hacia ellos y cada uno tomó la que se le ofrecía. Hermione aceptó la suya con la mirada clavada en el cristal, sin atreverse a levantar la vista más arriba de eso para no ver la minúscula y ladeada sonrisa del hombre. Snape descorchó la botella de champán de hadas, haciendo saltar el tapón con un sonoro estallido, que chocó contra la pared con fuerza; hizo aparecer otra copa para sí mismo, y empezó a servir el dorado y burbujeante líquido.

—Seguramente —dijo—, se preguntarán por qué les he hecho esperar una semana más para nuestra reunión. Quizá piensen que sólo quiero hacer gala de mi poder sobre ustedes, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna necesidad de alardear sobre ello. La razón de que haya postergado nuestro encuentro era asegurarme de que estaban realmente dispuestos: primero, a seguir adelante con esto de verdad; y segundo, a cumplir mis órdenes, por extrañas que les parezcan.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Saltó Hermione, cuya curiosidad pudo más que su azoramiento— ¿Por qué ha escogido este lugar?

—Eso son dos preguntas, Granger. Y además, si le pide permiso a alguien para hacerle una pregunta, tiene que darle tiempo a concedérselo primero antes de formular la pregunta en cuestión —la mirada de la chica volvió a hundirse hasta la copa, ahora llena, que tenía en la mano—. Pero, respondiendo a lo que le interesa saber, he escogido este lugar porque es perfecto para disfrutar de casi todos los sentidos que mencionamos durante nuestra "lección especial", hace unas cuantas semanas. Primero, tenemos unas vistas fantásticas de la costa. A este lado, se puede ver el rompeolas, y al otro la playa. Y no sólo eso, sino que en unos minutos podremos disfrutar en directo de una magnífica puesta de sol oceánica.

Los chicos volvieron a mirar por la ventana, queriendo observar la belleza del paisaje que les estaba describiendo su ahora ex-profesor.

—La verdad es que es precioso —concordó Hermione.

—Otro de los sentidos que podemos ejercitar es el olfato, ya que hasta aquí arriba llega con intensidad el húmedo y salado aroma del agua marina. En este lugar también podemos apreciar el sentido del tacto gracias a las dos ventanas que he abierto estratégicamente para dejar circular la fresca brisa del atardecer, que seguramente agradecerán que acaricie su piel en un día tan caluroso como este. Y respecto al oído… —Snape levantó la aguja del anticuado tocadiscos muggle y la dejó en su soporte para detener la música— ni siquiera necesitamos de artificios como éste para disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza puede ofrecernos en ése aspecto, ¿no creen?

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

—Se oye el murmullo de las olas, y también a las gaviotas.

El hombre asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa, sin dejar de mirar los acaramelados ojos de la joven.

—¿Y qué hay del gusto? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape le observó entonces a él durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—El gusto, señor Potter, tendremos que encargarnos de estimularlo nosotros mismos. Es por eso que les he recibido con una copa de champán. Aunque tengo la intención de que esta noche degusten cosas mucho más… _sabrosas_ que un simple vino espumoso, por exquisito que éste sea.

El hombre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada por un centelleo de sus negros y profundos ojos negros. Harry pestañeó con rapidez, turbado, y desvió su mirada hacia el infinito, donde se unían el cielo y el mar.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar, señor —dijo Hermione, entusiasmada—. Es muy romántico.

—Ah-ah, señorita Granger —repuso él, clavando de nuevo sus pupilas en las de la joven, que sintió un estremecimiento—, no se confunda: lo que he intentado crear es una atmósfera acogedora y sensual que invite al erotismo. Para que todo esto resultara romántico, tendría que haber _otro_ tipo de relación entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que comprende a qué me refiero.

La chica tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sustraerse a la intensa mirada del hombre y susurrar un quedo "sí".

—Snape… —dijo Harry y, para su sorpresa, el hombre no le corrigió pidiéndole que le llamara "profesor"— ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí arriba?

—Voy a enseñarles lo que en nuestra lección anterior dejamos pendiente —respondió con voz pausada—, pero antes que nada, vamos a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Depositó su copa en la camarera y puso una mano en un hombro de cada uno de los chicos para obligarles a darse la vuelta hacia la ventana y, cuando estuvieron situados, dejó las palmas apoyadas en sus nucas de manera casual.

Hermione, que estaba muy cerca de Harry, buscó con su mano la del chico para sujetarla con fuerza. Los dos sentían la presencia del hombre a sus espaldas, entre ambos, tan próximo a ellos que podían notar la calidez de su cuerpo. El sonido del mar resultaba tranquilizador; poco a poco, la inseguridad y las dudas se fueron disipando y, a medida que el sol descendía sobre la ultramarina línea del horizonte, los chicos fueron encontrándose cada vez más a gusto allí arriba, en la intrigante compañía del misterioso Severus Snape. Aunque quizá influyó también el hecho de que el hombre estuviera acariciando con el pulgar las nucas de ambos jóvenes simultáneamente, en un gesto que resultaba de lo más relajante.

—Profesor… —comenzó a decir Hermione, en voz suave.

—Ssshhh… —la acalló el pocionista, en un susurro que la hizo estremecer— no diga nada, Granger. Tan sólo disfrute de este momento… y no olvide que ya no soy su profesor.

De modo que permanecieron en silencio, con Snape extendiendo las caricias de sus pulgares a una porción cada vez más amplia de piel, trazando círculos invisibles que se acercaban paulatinamente a la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja. Las cabezas de los chicos se inclinaron un poco hacia el lugar de la caricia, buscando un mayor contacto, pero cuando el sol se escondió del todo, las cálidas manos les abandonaron de repente, dejando una sensación de frío desamparo en su lugar, para recoger las copas de ambos chicos, que estaban ya vacías, y dejarlas en la camarera, junto a la suya.

Harry se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre se inclinaba para dejar las copas, y pudo apreciar la suave curvatura de su culo bajo la tela de la túnica. Se sintió súbitamente mareado y, cuando el hombre se dio de nuevo la vuelta para encararles, se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y le sujetó la barbilla con la mano izquierda, acariciándole el mentón con la yema del pulgar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Potter? —Le preguntó con suavidad—. Tiene la mirada turbia.

El chico suspiró y sus ojos verdes chispearon.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que… el champán…

—No estamos acostumbrados a beber —aclaró Hermione—. Yo también me siento algo… y además, este sitio resulta algo embriagador en sí mismo...

El hombre clavó su negra mirada en ella y también le sujetó la barbilla, acariciándola dulcemente.

—Espero que no crean que intento emborracharles. Quiero que sean perfectamente conscientes de todo lo que ocurra aquí —se quedó un momento en silencio, dejando que sus palabras calaran en ambos jóvenes, para luego añadir—. ¿Se sienten con ánimos de seguir? —Les miró a ambos, alternativamente, y como los chicos asintieron les soltó los rostros, despacio y con algo de reticencia—. Vayamos al otro lado, estaremos más cómodos.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta otra vez y, situado un paso por delante de ellos, les guió al otro extremo del faro, donde los dos Gryffindors se quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron.

El suelo de la cabina estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra decorada con arabescos en tonos negros, verdes y dorados; varios mullidos cojines estaban repartidos por doquier; y un cofre plateado con un dibujo en relieve en la tapa reposaba en el lado izquierdo, el que quedaba más alejado de ellos.

Harry sintió curiosidad por el dibujo pero, aunque entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista, no consiguió verlo bien, ya que quedaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Hermione, y Harry se giró inmediatamente para ver qué era lo que la había maravillado tanto.

La joven estaba mirando la lámpara del faro, que no estaba encendida, por supuesto, ya que la construcción había caído en desuso hacía ya décadas, a juzgar por su aspecto, pero a medida que la claridad del cielo se iba atenuando, una luz en el interior de esa lámpara –o muchas luces diminutas, para ser exactos– iba creciendo en intensidad.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó el chico.

—Son motas de luz, también conocidas como polvo luminoso —le informó Hermione, entusiasmada—. Es muy escaso y difícil de atrapar…

—Siempre se puede comprar de contrabando en el callejón Knocturn por una pequeña fortuna si no tienes a mano una selva tropical para ir en su busca —aclaró Snape tras ellos, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y la gente no verá la luz desde fuera? —Dijo Harry— Se supone que es un faro abandonado, y no debería…

—Hechizos de ocultación, Potter —dijo Snape simplemente, reprimiendo un suspiro—. Y ahora, si son tan amables, quítense los zapatos y súbanse a la alfombra.

Siguiendo sus propias indicaciones, Snape se descalzó y dio un paso dentro del precioso tejido, que de inmediato se elevó un palmo del suelo.

—¡Merlín, es una alfombra mágica! Nunca he subido en ninguna… —comentó Hermione, que cada vez se sentía más como una niña en una casa hecha de caramelo.

—No vamos a viajar en ella, por supuesto, pero pensé que sería más cómoda que el frío y duro suelo de la cabina del faro para nuestras… necesidades del momento.

—Oh… —murmuró la joven, sin poder evitar una pequeña mueca desilusionada.

—Pero no se preocupe —dijo Snape—, creo que la velada le va a resultar sumamente interesante, con o sin viaje en alfombra.

—Estoy segura de que sí —admitió la chica y, tras quitarse los zapatos, aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía para impulsarse y subir a su lado. Nada más estar arriba exclamó—: ¡Genial! Es como aquellos castillos hinchables de las ferias a los que me llevaban mis padres cuando era pequeña. Pero con movimientos mucho más suaves y controlados.

—Creo que no quiero conocer la abominación muggle de la que está hablando, Granger —replicó Snape, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry subió también a la alfombra, mirando inquisidoramente a su alrededor.

—Sí, es casi como pasear por las nubes —comentó, todavía examinándolo todo—, pero sintiendo la rugosidad de la lana en la planta de los pies.

—¿Busca algo, Potter?

—Eh… sí. ¿No ha traído el libro?

—¿El libro? ¿Se refiere al libro de poemas? —Contestó Snape, divertido— Me temo que no. Esa lección ya la dimos en su día. Aunque si realmente no pueden pasar sin poesía, siempre estamos a tiempo de que les recite algún verso, me sé unos cuantos de memoria. Creo recordar que estaba usted bastante interesado en Verlaine, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa burlona del hombre provocó que las mejillas de Harry adquirieran un leve tinte rosado.

—No, es igual. No hace falta que recite nada… esto… ¿tenemos que hacerlo así?

Snape enarcó las cejas.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así… hablándonos de usted. Ya no somos sus alumnos, y pensaba que…

—Déjeme a mí el pensar, Potter. Usted limítese a sentir. Se hará como yo diga.

El tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas, pero no resultó tan agresivo como cuando le reprendía durante una clase o por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y el chico aceptó su decisión en silencio.

Snape procedió a sentarse en un extremo de la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas, una cruzada sobre la otra.

—Tiene usted unos pies muy bonitos, señor —dijo Hermione.

—Gracias, Granger. Los suyos tampoco están nada mal. Venga a sentarse a mi lado.

La joven obedeció, se sentó a la izquierda del hombre, con la espalda también apoyada contra la pared, y las piernas dobladas y recogidas frente a su pecho.

—Deme la mano —la instó Snape, y la joven se la dio sin dudarlo—. Veo que sus dedos son finos y delicados, la palma pequeña y tersa… mmmhhh… —murmuró, pensativo y, bajando su voz a un tono más suave y sedoso, parecido a un ronroneo, añadió— Granger, ¿sabe lo que vamos a hacer aquí hoy?

Hermione entreabrió los labios para responder, pero no pudo decir nada, e incluso se quedó sin respiración, cuando uno de sus dedos se sumergió de manera inesperada en la boca del hombre, que lo chupó lentamente, cubriendo la yema con su lengua en una caricia que envió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un segundo, Snape chupó concienzudamente ese dedo como si se tratara del manjar más exquisito que hubiese probado jamás.

El rotundo silencio que se había instalado en la sala sólo quedaba atenuado por el agua que chocaba contra el rompeolas, muchos metros por debajo de ellos, y el casi imperceptible zumbido que producían las motas de luz dentro de la lámpara.

Harry, que también había dejado de respirar, se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra, observando boquiabierto como el dedo de Hermione aparecía y desaparecía entre los labios de Snape una y otra y otra vez, deseando en silencio estar en el lugar de su amiga.

Los dos chicos, que parecían hipnotizados por lo que estaba haciendo el hombre, parecieron recuperar la conciencia cuando el dedo quedó por fin fuera del todo con un pequeño sonido de succión.

—¿Debo suponer por su silencio que no tiene ni idea de por qué está aquí, Granger? —Susurró entonces Snape, seleccionando otro dedo entre sus manos, el índice, con la mirada clavada en la de la chica.

—Eh…

—Potter, ¿podría ayudar a su amiga? —Insistió, sin apartar la perturbadora mirada de ella.

—Eh…

—¿Por qué está tan lejos, Potter? Acérquese.

El chico gateó por la alfombra hasta situarse delante de Hermione, que todavía estaba encogida sobre sí misma con las rodillas contra su pecho, y justo al lado de las largas y delgadas piernas de Snape.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el profesor— ¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe para qué ha venido hasta aquí, o estamos perdiendo el tiempo y lo mejor es que nos vayamos cuanto antes?

—Hemos venido a que nos enseñe más sobre erotismo —la lengua de Hermione se soltó de inmediato ante la amenaza de acabar con aquella insólita velada de manera tan repentina.

Snape se metió el delicado índice en la boca y la chica no pudo contener un jadeo. El hombre trató ese segundo dedo con la misma parsimonia y dedicación que el primero.

—Se equivoca —la corrigió tras liberar su índice—, ya les enseñé todo lo que necesitaban saber. ¿Para qué están aquí, realmente?

—Para… ¿hacer clases prácticas sobre el tema?

—Caliente, caliente, Potter… sí, vamos a practicar. Y mucho. Pero ¿el qué? —Inquirió, llevándose esta vez el anular de la chica a la boca, y desviando por primera vez sus ojos de los de ella para sumergirse en los verdes del joven, que pareció sobresaltarse al recibir el peso de aquella mirada.

—P-practicar… practicar… ¿sexo? —Murmuró, con una extraña mezcla de inseguridad y esperanza en su voz.

Otra vez el sonido de succión al sacarse el dedo de la boca, otra vez la suave y susurrante melodía de sus palabras vertiéndose en los oídos de los jóvenes como una caricia.

—Excelente, Potter. Están aquí para practicar sexo. Para practicar sexo _conmigo_. ¿Les ha quedado claro este punto? Porque la última vez recuerdo que parecían querer cierta intimidad ustedes dos solos… —Harry y Hermione asintieron con energía, conscientes de que eso les resultaba mucho más fácil que abrir la boca para hablar— bien, pues dado que todos lo tenemos claro, creo que lo mejor será que nos conozcamos un poco más para saber cómo debemos proceder. Para ello, jugaremos a un juego muy viejo que se ha jugado hasta la saciedad, pero que siempre resulta efectivo. Estoy hablando del famoso "verdad o atrevimiento" y, en el dudoso caso de que no lo conozcan, consiste en que yo les haré una pregunta a cada uno que deberán responder con total honradez, y a cambio, ustedes podrán hacerme a mí otra que yo contestaré de igual modo.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —Repitió Hermione.

—Exactamente. No me dirán que nunca han jugado a esto.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que… no imaginaba que usted quisiera… jugar a algo así.

Snape compuso una sonrisa ladeada.

—Es un juego muy útil para nuestros propósitos, ya lo verá. Las reglas son sencillas: una pregunta cada vez, sólo una, si se hacen más, habrá penalización. Sí, ya sé que no es el colmo de la originalidad, pero ya verán como puede resultar muy… estimulante.

—¿Cómo sabremos que no nos engaña? —Volvió a preguntar Hermione— Quiero decir… usted sabe legeremancia, pero nosotros no.

—La confianza, Granger —dijo el hombre, mirándola de nuevo con intensidad— es vital para disfrutar del sexo plenamente y sin limitaciones. Si no confían en mí, no podrán seguir mis instrucciones hasta el final. Pero por si necesita algún tipo de confirmación para su pregunta, sí, seré sincero en mis respuestas, le doy mi palabra.

—De acuerdo, siento haber desconfiado —murmuró ella, compungida.

Snape soltó la mano de la joven, que suspiró al sentir la pérdida, y se puso de rodillas, sentado sobre sus talones y con las manos reposando en sus muslos, encarando a los dos jóvenes, que le miraban expectantes.

—Está bien. ¿Quién quiere contestar primero?

Harry y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, indecisos, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

—Empezaré yo.

—Perfecto. Póngase aquí delante, de espaldas a mí, en la misma posición que yo —la chica le miró confundida y Snape añadió, con una sonrisa ladina—. He olvidado decirles que mientras me respondan, les iré… haciendo cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó asustada.

—Si quiere saberlo, sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo —contestó el taimado Slytherin, enarcando las cejas.

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_¡Ooohhh! Aprendices maaaalas! Ahora que al fin se ponía interesante! _

_Nosotras queríamos seguir contando cosas, pero ya sabéis… Severus se pone muy "duro" a veces :) _

_Y sí, es posible que estemos llegando a un punto "caliente" de la historia, pero desde luego aún quedan más cosas por contar y por descubrir de nuestros protagonistas :D _

_Gracias por tener la paciencia de haber llegado hasta aquí, y ahora os vamos a tener que pedir un poquito más de la misma, porque las próximas dos semanas no vamos a poder subir capítulo a causa de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, así que, nos vemos dentro de tres viernes... _

_Besitos! _

_Y tanto si os ha gustado el capítulo como si no, por favor, no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario para decírnoslo. Con unas palabritas nos basta :)_

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

**Seika: **

Jajaja! Admitimos que nosotras a veces también perdemos la paciencia, aunque no lo parezca, pero procuramos disimularlo tanto como podemos :)

Nos honra que te gusten los fics que hemos escrito conjuntamente (Itrust: Y también los que hemos escrito por separado, ya que eres una fiel lectora nuestra, por supuesto :)).

Y nos alegramos de que nos estés siguiendo en esta, nuestra -por el momento- última aventurilla ;)

(Hola, soy la Culebrilla y espero que la valentía no se mida por la capacidad de salto a la lámpara al ver una asquerosa y repugnante araña, porque entonces me temo que yo tampoco pasaría a ser de la casa de Gryffindor :( Por cierto, encantada de conocerte, guapa!)

De todos modos Ron también le tiene miedo a las arañas y ahí está ;)

Aunque lamentándolo mucho ni será aceptado en nuestra lámpara y difícilmente en nuestros fics, no somos demasiado amantes de Ron. Nuestro verdadero amor es Severus :)

Y definitivamente tu idea del nuevo trío dorado nos encanta ;)

Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario, seika.

Un beso doble sólo para ti.

**Araceli:**

Hola, Araceli!

Agradecemos tu lealtad, tu curiosidad, y sobre todo tu locura, que unida a la nuestra nos llevará directamente a un frenopático ;)

Ay… no es que disfrutemos exactamente con mantenerte en vilo, pero ver a Severus jugando con nuestros héroes Gryffindors es tan estimulante... al menos para nosotras ;)

Esperamos que para ti también ;)

El siguiente capítulo ya está un poquito más cerca, tranquila.

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, guapa!

Besitos!


	7. 7 Paso a paso

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard, LupitaSnape, valitos, Seika, Amia Snape, Agnes Malfoy Granger, Sayuri Hasekura, Ariana Dumbledore y DeathEaterBlood** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola a todas, queridas lectoras constantes y sobre todo pacientes. Ay, que nos da la sensación de que hemos abusado de esa paciencia más de la cuenta, pero ya se acabó el sufrir, ahora no va a haber más parones, todo va a ir viento en popa a toda vela hasta acercarnos a la costa, a ese faro iluminado y aparentemente deshabitado y que alberga tres almas sin ninguna pena y preparadas para dar el siguiente paso. _

_Así que, ¿qué os parece si dejamos de enrollarnos en esta nota de autoras y pasamos directamente a la lectura del capítulo, que sabemos que lo estáis deseando? ¿Sí? ¡Sí! _

_Estamos convencidas de que será lo mejor, así que ahí os lo dejamos. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis de verdad. _

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, es un honor teneros al otro lado de la red. Miles de besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Paso a paso**

Hermione tragó saliva, algo insegura sobre qué hacer, pero su indecisión sólo duró unos segundos. Se arrodilló frente a Snape, de espaldas al hombre, tal como éste le había pedido, y se sentó sobre sus talones para quedar en la misma posición que habían adoptado Harry y él. Cuando estuvo en su sitio, la sugerente voz rompió el silencio detrás suyo.

—Mi pregunta, señorita Granger, es: ¿es usted virgen?

La muchacha se mordió los labios y se ruborizó ligeramente, pero hubiera podido decirse que estaba lívida en comparación al intenso color rojo que se instaló en sus mejillas cuando Snape echó a un lado su melena para besar suavemente el hueco de su cuello.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Sí, Granger? —Susurró, pegado a su piel.

—Yo… no, no lo soy.

Los labios de Snape se apretaron más contra su pálido cuello durante un segundo antes de abandonarla.

—Ahora usted, Potter. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido sexo con un hombre?

Harry empezó a toser nerviosamente, pero Snape, que se había situado ahora a su lado, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y, cuando la tos se calmó, empezó a juguetear con un dedo en la oreja del chico, que sintió las cosquillas extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—No —contestó, tajante.

—Bien, ahora es su turno de preguntar —dijo el hombre, cesando las cosquillas de inmediato—. ¿Quién empieza?

—Yo tengo una pregunta para hacerle —aseguró Harry—. ¿Por qué hace de profesor si no le gusta enseñar?

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por si no lo ha comprendido, Potter, el propósito de todo esto es acentuar el erotismo del ambiente. Una pregunta sobre mi vida laboral no va a conseguir ese propósito. Les aconsejo que las centren en el ámbito sexual.

—Oh… vale, pues… le pregunto lo mismo que me ha preguntado usted. ¿Ha tenido alguna vez sexo con un hombre? —Snape iba a responder, pero Harry le interrumpió— Un momento… ¿tengo que… hacerle… cosas también mientras me responde?

—Sería conveniente, sí, pero lo dejaré a su criterio. Aunque, ciertamente, yo no me opondré a que me haga… cosas —le dejó unos segundos para que lo pensara, pero el chico no parecía decidirse, de modo que Snape suspiró y le contestó sin esperar más—. Sí, he tenido sexo con… más de un hombre, de hecho.

—¿A la vez?

—Eso son dos preguntas, Potter, y ya sabe lo que eso significa.

—¿Cómo? ¡Oh, mierda!

Snape sonrió de medio lado, y Harry resopló con indignación.

—¿Cuál es mi castigo?

—Muy simple: debe pagar alguna prenda.

—¿Ropa? ¿Tengo que quitarme algo de ropa?

Snape asintió y Harry le miró vacilante. Esperaba no equivocarse muchas veces, ya que como hacía mucho calor ni siquiera se había puesto calcetines con las zapatillas ese día, de modo que sólo tenía tres prendas que quitarse: la camisa, los tejanos y los calzoncillos. Empezó a desabotonarse la primera mientras Hermione decía:

—Yo también tengo una pregunta, señor.

—Adelante, es su turno, Granger.

—Bueno, es un poco… comprometida, pero…

—Déjeme que yo decida eso.

—Está bien… ¿ha forzado alguna vez a alguien durante sus tiempos de mortífago?

—¡Merlín poderoso! —Exclamó, bastante enojado— ¿Han comprendido el motivo de estas preguntas? La intención es que nos vayamos sintiendo cada vez más cómodos estando juntos, no ir sacando nuestros más sórdidos trapos sucios a la luz.

Hermione se mostró muy avergonzada.

—Lo siento, de verdad… tiene toda la razón.

—No me valen sus disculpas, señorita, tendrá que pagar prenda también —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Qué? Oh… —la chica vaciló durante largos instantes, mirándose la ropa, insegura sobre qué le daba más apuro, si quitarse la blusa o la falda.

Se decidió por la falda, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no sería muy distinto a cuando iba a bañarse a la playa en verano. Mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la prenda, Snape se deleitó sin ningún disimulo en el espectáculo de esas largas y bien torneadas piernas, regodeándose en su tersa y suave piel. Hermione se sonrojó al saberse observada con tanta intensidad, pero se dio cuenta con asombro de que no la molestaba en absoluto. Si acaso, le resultaba extrañamente excitante. Cuando volvió a sentarse, la joven habló de nuevo.

—Pues… ya que ha dicho que ha tenido sexo con hombres con anterioridad, quería saber si también lo ha tenido con mujeres.

Snape suspiró ante la torpeza de los chicos, pero le animó ver que la muchacha se acercaba a él para hacerle algo mientras respondía.

—Bueno, todo esto sería mucho más ágil y ameno si no repitiéramos las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, pero… —Hermione estaba ahora muy cerca de él, llevando unas temblorosas manos al cuello de su túnica para desabrochar los botones de su cuello, rozando la piel de debajo de su barbilla con sus nudillos al hacerlo, así que decidió alargar su respuesta lo máximo posible para que la chica siguiera con lo suyo— en respuesta a su original pregunta, le diré que sí, también he mantenido relaciones íntimas con varias mujeres a lo largo de mis años de vida sexual —la joven le acariciaba dulcemente el cuello con sus delicados dedos a cada botón que superaba, por lo que Snape decidió darle más tiempo—. Tal como les enseñé durante nuestra "clase" de erotismo, en la oscuridad de una habitación, las caricias no tienen género, la piel es sólo piel, los labios sólo labios, y las lenguas —dijo esto bajando la voz sensualmente e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la de ella—, cuando se deslizan en ese baile húmedo y cálido que llamamos beso, tampoco se diferencian en nada unas de otras.

Bien, podía estar más que satisfecho, el sencillo "sí" que había estado a punto de escupir con desgana, se había convertido en una larga y muy pausada frase que había forzado a Hermione a llegar hasta el segundo botón de su pecho, mientras no dejaba de mirarle con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta, lamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando, como si sufriera una sed insoportable de repente, y cuando él dejó de hablar y la joven soltó su túnica al fin, una sombra de decepción cruzó sus ojos de caramelo. Snape sonrió levemente.

—Mi turno de hacer preguntas —dijo—. Granger, explíqueme cómo fue la primera vez que hizo el amor.

De nuevo, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas con fuerza, y volvió a lamerse los labios nerviosamente.

—¿T-tengo que hacerlo?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿No podría… esto… pagar prenda también, o algo así?

—No. Las preguntas se han de responder. Las prendas son sólo penalizaciones.

Se miró las manos, azorada, pero cuando el hombre cambió de postura para sujetar sus dos piernas, ponérselas en el regazo, y empezar a acariciarlas suavemente, su turbación fue tan grande, que ya no le importó contestar a la pregunta en cuestión.

—F-fue con Ron… e-estábamos en La Madriguera, todos se habían ido a Londres de compras, menos nosotros, porque Ron estaba algo resfriado y dijo que no quería ir, así que yo me quedé con él —Snape empezó a acariciar la cara interna de sus pantorrillas, de abajo arriba, con una lentitud exasperante—. Nos… nos sentamos en el sofá y él… él empezó a tocarme el pecho y a besarme y… —las manos del hombre fueron subiendo muy despacio por sus piernas, acariciando, dejando a su paso un rastro de calor exquisito— y… bueno, entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y… ah… —cuando las palmas llegaron a la piel más sensible del interior de los muslos, Hermione jadeó ligeramente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo— y… e-entonces, bueno… acabamos haciéndolo en el sofá… fue la primera vez para ambos, y fue muy bonito.

—Ajá… dígame más cosas…

—¿Más cosas? —La joven abrió los ojos de nuevo— ¿Como qué?

—¿Alcanzó el orgasmo?

—¿E-eso no es otra pregunta?

—No, es ayudarla a desarrollar mejor su respuesta —sus pulgares acariciaron la parte más alta de sus muslos, tan arriba, que casi rozó su ropa interior de algodón blanco inmaculado—. ¿Llegó al orgasmo, señorita Granger? ¿Consiguió su amigo Weasley hacer que conociera la cúspide del placer? ¿Lo que los franceses llaman _la petite mort_…?

Su voz era incitante, sensual, tentadora, e invitaba a las confidencias con la suavidad del terciopelo. Hermione tragó saliva.

—N-no… quiero decir, en esa ocasión no… pero después lo hicimos algunas veces más… antes de que cortásemos y eso, y entonces fue mejor…

—Excelente, Granger, esa sí que ha sido una respuesta satisfactoriamente larga —comentó Snape, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras depositaba con delicadeza los pies de su ex-alumna sobre la alfombra—, casi tanto como sus deliciosas piernas —la joven se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora le toca a usted, Potter. Dígame una cosa que le gustaría que le hicieran en la cama, y de qué manera.

—¡Eh… eso sí son dos preguntas! —Protestó el chico en tono defensivo.

—No, es simplemente la manera de evitar un parco y aburrido "esto" o "aquello" —repuso el hombre, acercándose a él para empezar a acariciar el escaso vello que cubría el torso de su ex-alumno.

Harry no parecía muy convencido de que no le estuviera engañando, pero tragó saliva y decidió no acobardarse.

—Me… me gustaría —los dedos ágiles y juguetones de Snape se acercaron despacio a sus oscuras areolas, pero sin llegar a tocarlas—, me gustaría que me la chuparan… —dijo de golpe, con aire desafiante.

—¿Y ya está? —Preguntó Snape— Potter, recuerde que es una pregunta en dos partes, tiene que explicarme _cómo desea que se la chupen_ —las últimas palabras las pronunció con un énfasis especial que hizo que los pelos de la nuca del chico se erizaran.

—¿C-cómo? N-no sé… nunca… eh… —los suaves dedos de Snape seguían jugueteando sobre su pecho, y suponían una distracción demasiado grande como para que el chico pudiera concentrarse— nunca…

—¿Nunca se lo han hecho? —Inquirió Snape, clavando sus penetrantes pupilas negras en las verdes del chico— ¿Nunca ha sentido el calor abrasador de una boca devorándole? ¿La tersa caricia de una lengua recorriendo la punta de su glande con voracidad para saborear su esencia?

_Joder… mierda…_ pensó Harry, notando cómo el sudor empezaba a empapar su frente y su entrepierna cobraba vida dentro de sus pantalones_, no te dejes seducir, mantén la sangre fría tanto como puedas, que no note lo excitado que estás._

—No, no me lo han… da igual… estoo… pues bien, supongo que me gustaría que me lo hicieran… despacio… —cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pensar— me gustaría que primero me lamieran la punta poco a poco y después… —a traición, las yemas de los dedos del hombre atraparon los pezones del chico en un pequeño pellizco, arrancándole un gemido involuntario— aahh… Merlín… me… ah… me gustaría que después se la metieran entera en la boca… y… y ya está… ya puede soltarme —murmuró Harry, casi sin voz.

—No, aún no. Todavía le queda algo más por explicar… ¿o es que su deseo es que le dejen a medias durante una felación tan magnífica como la que ha descrito? —Murmuró el hombre, sonriendo con ironía.

Harry boqueó, confuso; realmente le costaba pensar, y sentía una insoportable presión dentro de sus vaqueros que le dificultaba aún más el uso normal de su cerebro. Snape volvió a pellizcar suavemente los endurecidos montículos de carne y el chico jadeó, abriendo los ojos para mirar al hombre.

—Me gustaría correrme en su boca —soltó al fin y, al darse cuenta de que parecía habérselo pedido directamente al hombre, abrió mucho los ojos, se llevó las manos a la boca y su cara adquirió un brillante tono carmesí.

Snape reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro.

—Interesante —murmuró.

—¡No! No quería decir… ha parecido que… yo no pretendía decir eso… eh, no a usted, no me refería a su boca, sino a…

—Le he entendido, Potter —le tranquilizó con voz suave, y tras decir esto le dejó ir, cesando sus caricias, abandonando al joven en una sobrecogedora mezcla de alivio y ansias de más—. Aunque hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara… —murmuró, volviendo a sentarse en medio de los dos— la persona que desea que le haga todo eso… cuya boca quiere obsequiar con el fruto de su orgasmo… ¿es un hombre o una mujer?

El chico se sobresaltó ante estas palabras y lanzó un dedo acusador contra él.

—Esa sí que es otra pregunta, definitivamente, y no pienso contestarla, ¡Slytherin tramposo!

El hombre sonrió, lanzándole al joven una resplandeciente mirada azabache, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, vaya, creo que tiene razón… torpe de mí. Tendré que quitarme también una prenda.

Se llevó las manos con suma lentitud al primer botón de la túnica que Hermione había dejado sin abrir y empezó a desabotonarlo despacio, observándoles con atención a ambos, que seguían los ágiles movimientos de sus dedos con fascinación mientras la tela se iba abriendo apenas unos milímetros sobre su piel.

—Tantos botones… —murmuró con tono aburrido— a veces resulta realmente agotador. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… ¿algún voluntario?

El hombre se recostó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas en la alfombra y, para su sorpresa, el primero que se inclinó sobre él para acabar el trabajo fue el chico, incapaz de contenerse aún a pesar de sus temores. Poco después se le unió también su amiga, y dos pares de nerviosas manos se afanaron sobre su cuerpo para despojarle de la larga y pesada túnica con dedos temblorosos y los ojos bien abiertos, observando con atención cada milímetro de su piel que se descubría bajo la tela. Cuando Snape se quitó las mangas y dejó la prenda a un lado, Hermione hizo su pregunta.

—¿Le parecemos atractivos? —Dicho esto, y sin perder ni un segundo, tomó el brazo izquierdo del hombre y llevó sus labios a la Marca Tenebrosa, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Snape la miró sorprendido, pero se dispuso a contestar sin comentar nada al respecto.

—Sí, Granger… Hermione —la aludida levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de él, asombrada— me parecéis _muy_ atractivos. Los dos —sus carnosos labios volvieron a posarse sobre la piel marcada sin dejar de observarle—. Tanto, de hecho, que casi no puedo esperar a que acabe éste juego para disfrutar de verdad de vuestros cálidos cuerpos —Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo contra su brazo extendido—. Tu piel es fina y pálida como una muñeca de porcelana; tus pechos, firmes y generosos; tu cabello… bueno, no se me ocurre un cabello más adecuado para alguien de la casa de los leones —sonrió—, e incluso tus dientes un poco grandes me dan una sensación de peligro que resulta perturbadora —la joven no comprendió la clara alusión sexual, pero Harry, que acababa de expresar en voz alta su deseo más íntimo, no pudo pasarla por alto, y se removió un poco en su sitio, apretando una pierna contra la otra—. Respecto a ti, Harry —continuó, girando la cabeza para mirar al chico, mientras Hermione seguía ocupada besando su antebrazo y sacando de vez en cuando la punta de su lengua para probar el sabor del hombre—, tus ojos son ciertamente remarcables, como destacó Hermione durante nuestra lección, pero también lo son tus brazos, tus nalgas y tus piernas fuertes y musculadas por tantas horas de montar en escoba. Tu piel no es tan pálida, porque ha adquirido el dorado del sol que te acompaña durante los entrenamientos, y te has convertido en un joven alto (creo que incluso algo más que yo) y bien formado… al menos, hasta donde he podido ver. De modo que sí, ambos me parecéis muy atractivos.

La joven dejó su brazo con cierta reticencia y se sentó bien en su sitio.

—Usted criticó mis dientes una vez —dijo en tono neutro, pero había un pequeño matiz de tristeza en su voz.

—Yo digo muchas cosas, Hermione, y no siempre se corresponden con lo que pienso.

La joven se quedó pensando en esto unos instantes y después se acordó de otra cosa.

—De repente ha pasado a tutearnos y a llamarnos por nuestro nombre —comentó, pero vigilando bien que no pareciera una pregunta, temiendo que eso le costase alguna penalización.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Estoy ante vosotros con el torso desnudo, y los tres vamos quedándonos progresivamente sin ropa, creo que lo apropiado en esta situación sería dejarnos de formalidades, ¿no os parece?

Ambos chicos asintieron con un gesto, y Harry procedió a formular su pregunta.

—¿A qué edad perdió… perdiste la virginidad?

Snape sonrió, Harry se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano y sacó la lengua para recorrer su palma con ella. Al hombre le daba la sensación de que le estuviera lamiendo un gato, y estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario mordaz al respecto, pero se contuvo: hubiera resultado contraproducente para el clima de confianza que se estaba esforzando en construir. Si el chico no tenía mucha práctica, ya se encargaría él de enseñarle. Además, la inocencia de ambos jóvenes le estaba resultando sumamente encantadora.

—Dieciseis —contestó—. Dos menos que vosotros.

—Yo todavía no tengo dieciocho, me faltan unas semanas para cumplirlos —replicó Harry de inmediato, y después siguió lamiéndole la palma como si nada le hubiera hecho interrumpirse.

—Tienes razón, Harry. _Casi_ dos años menos que vosotros. Estábamos en verano, había quedado con unos compañeros de Slytherin que querían… en fin, eso da igual, estaba con unos compañeros y nos fuimos a tomar algo, al avanzar la noche todos se fueron retirando poco a poco excepto ella, que era unos años mayor y muy atractiva, y yo. No tenía ninguna prisa por volver a mi casa, ella se dio cuenta de esto, me invitó a la suya y acepté. Tengo que decir que para entonces los dos estábamos bastante borrachos y no…

—¿Es alguien que conozcamos? —Preguntó Hermione.

Snape le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador, Hermione. Además, no es tu turno. Puedes guardarte la pregunta para después, claro, pero, ¿realmente quieres desperdiciar tu turno en un burdo cotilleo?

La joven sacudió la cabeza, haciendo revolotear sus rizos a su alrededor. Harry soltó la mano del hombre y preguntó, algo cohibido:

—¿Qué… qué te ha parecido?

Snape se giró hacia él, sin comprender, y el chico señaló con la mirada la mano que todavía tenía rastros de humedad en su palma.

—Ah. Bueno, ciertamente, tu técnica se puede mejorar, pero…

—No, me refiero a si… si te ha gustado… si resulta agradable lo que te he hecho… porque no sé si… es que no… —su voz se había ido apagando a medida que hablaba, hasta convertirse casi en un balbuceo— no sé qué cosas son eróticas o no…

—Así que no sabes si puede resultar erótico que alguien te lama la palma de la mano. Compruébalo tú mismo, entonces.

El hombre cogió la mano derecha del joven, sacó la punta de su lengua, y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en el centro de la palma, apenas tocándole, sólo una leve caricia que dejaba un rastro frío y brillante a su paso. Harry sintió unas agradables cosquillas que poco a poco provocaron que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera en un estremecimiento. Y entonces fue cuando Snape le dejó ir.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó.

—S-sí. Es muy… erótico —reconoció—. Aunque creo que no es así como lo he hecho yo.

El hombre rió suavemente.

—No, no exactamente. Pero ya aprenderás a hacerlo. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, ¿y tú? —Harry negó, pero sin mucha convicción, y Snape se giró hacia la chica— Mi pregunta, Hermione: explícame en qué pensabas la última vez que te masturbaste.

—¡¿Que qué? —Se escandalizó ella— ¡Yo no hago esas cosas…!

Snape soltó una franca carcajada que resonó por toda la estancia.

—Vamos, Hermione —dijo—. Todo el mundo lo hace, y sabes que está prohibido mentir, de modo que vas a tener que pagar prenda —la joven se puso roja hasta las orejas, se mordió los labios, y empezó a quitarse la blusa por la cabeza—. Estupendo, ya que acabas de reconocer que no me he equivocado —la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos y, por imposible que pareciera, enrojeció aún más—, contesta a mi pregunta. Si te ha de ayudar a relajarte —dijo, situándose a su espalda y masajeando sus hombros desnudos—, cierra los ojos para explicarlo, como ha hecho antes Harry.

La chica asintió e hizo lo que le indicaba, mientras sentía las manos del hombre deslizarse por sus brazos abajo.

—E-está bien… eh… yo… pensaba… me imaginaba que era… que era una condesa del siglo XVII y… —Harry empezó a reír por lo bajo, y Hermione abrió los ojos, ofendida— oye, no te rías, tú…

—Hermione tiene razón, Harry —la ayudó el hombre, con voz suave—, aquí tenemos que respetar los deseos y las fantasías de los demás, sino, esto no va a funcionar. Como castigo, deberás pagar una prenda.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Hermione.

—Me temo que somos dos contra uno, Harry.

El chico frunció el ceño y se puso en pie para quitarse los tejanos, malhumorado.

—Sólo me ha hecho gracia lo de la condesa… nada más.

—Así aprenderás a no burlarte de las fantasías de los demás —repuso Hermione con firmeza.

—Él también se ha reído antes cuando has dicho que tú no te masturbas —rezongó Harry al sentarse con brusquedad en la alfombra.

—No es lo mismo, Harry —dijo el hombre—. Ella acababa de contarnos una mentira descarada, por tanto no tengo que pagar ninguna prenda, ¿no es cierto Hermione?

La joven se mordió el labio, indecisa. Él tenía razón, por supuesto, pero la tentación de hacerle pagar prenda y que se quitara algo más de ropa era demasiado fuerte.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero? —Se inclinó a un lado para mirar a la joven a la cara.

—Igualmente… me… me gustaría que te quitases algo más de ropa —confesó en un hilo de voz.

Snape arqueó las cejas, complacido.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, ¿sabes lo que haremos? Si me respondes a la pregunta que te he formulado de manera satisfactoria, me quitaré algo más, ¿tenemos un trato?

Hermione asintió, Snape la animó a continuar, y ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a hablar.

—Pues… yo era una condesa y estábamos en guerra contra un conde vecino —las manos de Snape se colaron por debajo de los brazos de la chica y sujetaron su cintura—, y había un caballero alto y moreno, que luchaba a mi lado y me era siempre fiel… —Harry resopló ligeramente, impaciente, pero no dijo nada— el caballero era muy valiente y tenía unas manos grandes y unos brazos fuertes, con los que me abrazaba por las noches mientras me… me leía poesías con su voz profunda y sedosa y… y bueno…

—¿Tenía rostro, tu caballero? —Preguntó el hombre, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de la joven hasta llegar a la delicada piel de su bajo vientre.

Hermione se sobresaltó un tanto, pero no abrió los ojos y, en cambio, se echó un poco hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda en el firme cuerpo del profesor.

—S-sí… —contestó, pero no añadió nada más.

Se produjo una pequeña pausa, durante la cual la respiración de la joven se aceleró, y el interés de Snape se vio considerablemente incrementado. Escaló la piel de la chica con sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos, cubiertos por la tela del sujetador, y los sostuvo con suavidad por la parte inferior. Hermione jadeó levemente.

Harry les contemplaba, olvidada ya su impaciencia, con absoluta fascinación. No podía creer lo que Snape estaba haciéndole a Hermione, y que ella se dejara tocar de ese modo delante suyo era, contrariamente a lo que habría pensado unas semanas atrás, realmente excitante. Notaba que le cosquilleaban los testículos, y que ese cosquilleo subía por su pene, que volvía a excitarse otra vez. Cuando sintió la tentación de acercar su mano derecha a su entrepierna de forma disimulada, Snape habló de nuevo y se contuvo.

—¿A quién se parecía el caballero, Hermione? —Susurró en el oído de la chica, tentadoramente, acariciando sus senos por encima del sujetador.

—A… a… tenía… tenía los ojos… —otra pausa vacilante.

—¿Sí? —Volvió a susurrar en su oreja, mientras retiraba un poco el encaje con un dedo para rozar la suave piel que rodeaba su areola derecha.

Harry se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para frotarse los labios con el dorso, conteniendo un jadeo.

—Tenía los ojos negros y profundos como la noche…

—¿A quién se parecía? —Empezó a trazar círculos en la areola con su yema, sin llegar a tocar el pezón.

La chica soltó un profundo suspiro y susurró:

—A… a ti, Severus… se parecía a ti…

Snape se mostró muy complacido ante la sinceridad de Hermione. Le acababa de confesar ni más ni menos que había pensado en él mientras se masturbaba, y eso no era algo que se pudiera dejar pasar sin recompensa, por lo que mordisqueó suavemente la oreja izquierda de la chica mientras apretaba un poco sus senos, arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

—¿Estabas impaciente por encontrarte hoy conmigo, Hermione? —Susurró de manera que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

Hermione gimió más fuerte, sintiendo como su centro se humedecía y palpitaba, y el hombre volvió a morder suavemente su oreja. Sin embargo, todavía quería saber más.

—¿Y qué te hacía ese caballero que se parecía a mí? Dímelo —preguntó en su oído, con voz más dulce y melosa que nunca.

—Me... me hacía el amor —Snape introdujo la punta de su lengua en el oído de la joven, haciéndola estremecer— muy lentamente... de manera muy dulce... fue… fue increíble…

—¿Y... te corriste pensando en mí, Hermione?

La chica jadeó.

—Síiii... —más que una palabra pareció un suspiro prolongado, pero fue suficiente para Snape, que retiró la lengua de su oído y le susurró algo para que sólo lo oyera ella.

—Pues eso no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer sentir hoy —Hermione gimió una vez más, apretó más sus párpados sobre los ojos cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Snape, quién dejó de acariciar sus senos para bajar sus manos hasta el vientre de la joven, mientras rozaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz—. Muy bien, Hermione —dijo en voz más alta, acariciándola con sus labios al hablar—. Lo has hecho muy bien —se apartó de ella delicadamente, como evitando abandonarla demasiado deprisa, y la muchacha, ruborizada y con el corazón desbocado, soltó un profundo suspiro al quedarse sola—. Ahora me toca preguntar de nuevo a…

—¡Un momento! —Le interrumpió la chica— Tienes que quitarte una prenda, lo has dicho antes…

Snape se dio una teatral palmada en la frente y sonrió, ladino.

—Tienes razón, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo?

Se levantó ceremoniosamente, asegurándose de haber captado la atención de ambos chicos para cuando estuvo de pie; se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y estiró de él, deslizándolo lentamente por la cintura de su pantalón hasta que se zafó de la última trabilla, y entonces lo dejó caer al suelo y volvió a sentarse.

Hermione hizo una mueca frustrada, parecida a un puchero, y Harry se maldijo en silencio por no haberse puesto cinturón: habría tenido otra prenda más para quitarse. De repente, el chico sintió una oscura mirada puesta en él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Snape.

—Ahora me toca contestar a mí, ¿verdad? —Dijo con tono resignado, el hombre dio un único asentimiento de cabeza y el chico suspiró.

No es que no le gustase ese juego, de hecho, le estaba pareciendo muy erótico, pero ése era precisamente el problema. Todavía no había podido aceptar la idea de que, de entre todas las personas, se sintiera atraído por Snape. Sabía que así era, sobre todo después de lo que había sentido al contemplarle junto a Hermione, porque no era por ella por quien había estado a punto de excitarse de forma embarazosamente visible, no sólo por ella al menos, pero le costaba admitirlo incluso en su fuero interno. Diablos, incluso le costaba reconocer que le gustaban los hombres, a pesar de que era algo que ya sospechaba desde hacía casi un año. Por eso, la siguiente pregunta del profesor le hizo dar un brinco en el sitio.

—¿Fantaseas muy a menudo con tener sexo con hombres?

—¡¿Qué? Yo no…

Estuvo a punto de mentir, pero recordó a tiempo dos cosas: que era inútil hacerlo, porque Snape lo sabría de inmediato; y que si decía una mentira tendría que pagar prenda, como tuvo que hacer anteriormente Hermione, de modo que guardó silencio.

El hombre se situó frente a él, se inclinó sobre su pecho, y lamió parsimoniosamente su clavícula derecha, provocándole un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Harry —susurró, su voz, una irresistible melodía de seducción.

Procedió a lamer su otra clavícula y el chico entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

La lengua de Snape fue degustando diferentes partes del joven y masculino torso, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitase. Y cuanto más lamía de él, más rápido iban derrumbándose sus defensas, hasta que el chico, que había empezado a temblar ligeramente, fue incapaz de seguir negándose lo mucho que le gustaba que Snape le hiciera _eso_. Lo mucho que deseaba que Snape le hiciera cualquier cosa.

—Cada día… —contestó en un murmullo apenas audible— fantaseo con ello cada día.

El profesor, que pareció satisfecho por su sinceridad, se apartó de él, dejando sobre su pecho varias líneas húmedas y brillantes de saliva, como trofeos.

—¡Quiero hacerte una pregunta! —Exclamó Hermione, impaciente, sin esperar siquiera a que el hombre volviera a ponerse en su sitio—. Me toca preguntarte.

Sus ojos de color miel brillaban con una intensidad apabullante, fruto del ansia que atenazaba su corazón. El hombre sonrió al verla tan anhelante, muy pronto podría dar por finalizado el juego.

—Adelante, pues —dijo.

—No, primero tienes que estirarte sobre la alfombra —Snape enarcó una ceja, interrogante—. Necesito que estés tumbado para lo que te voy a hacer mientras respondes.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se estiró de espaldas cuan largo era. De inmediato, la joven se le acercó, pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo y quedó sentada sobre él, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, mirándole con avidez, como intentando decidir de qué parte de su cuerpo quería disfrutar primero hasta que, de pronto, sin poder esperar más, se inclinó sobre él y besó con delicadeza una de las cicatrices más anchas que recorrían su torso. El hombre rió suavemente y dijo:

—Hermione, primero tienes que hacerme la pregunta.

—¿Mmmhhh…? —Se incorporó un poco, mirándole desde muy cerca, como si no fuera capaz de alejarse más de él— Oh… sí. ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con algún profesor de Hogwarts o con el padre de algún alumno? —La última parte de la pregunta la había hecho pensando en Lucius Malfoy, sabía que Snape y él eran amigos y, por mucho que ella aborreciera al rubio, de repente le pareció sumamente excitante imaginárselos a los dos juntos— Y quiero que te extiendas mucho en tu respuesta y me des nombres y detalles y… todo lo que quieras.

Nada más terminar de hablar, volvió a posar sus labios en la piel del hombre, para recorrer una por una las líneas blancas y brillantes que recordaban las muchas batallas en las que había participado.

—Veo que al fin y al cabo sí que estás interesada en los cotilleos —se burló Snape, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla, pero la chica no pareció siquiera escucharle, estaba extasiada descubriendo cada pequeña milésima parte de su cuerpo, de modo que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la alfombra, divertido, y respondió a su pregunta—. De acuerdo, a ver, si me he acostado con algún profesor… sí, lo he hecho.

—¿Con quién? —Preguntó Hermione, apartando sus labios apenas un milímetro, lo suficiente para hablar— ¿Hooch? —Una idea que le resultó terriblemente atractiva cruzó su mente y añadió—: ¿Lockhart?

Snape rió a carcajadas, una risa clara y espontánea, y Hermione sintió cada una de las sacudidas del cuerpo del hombre en el suyo propio.

—¿Lockhart? ¿Ese alcornoque? ¿Por quién me has tomado, Hermione?

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Trelawney?

—¡Merlín poderoso, ni hablar! —Snape seguía riendo— No puedo creer que hayas pensado ni por un segundo que…

—¿Lupin?

La risa del hombre se calmó bastante, levantó de nuevo la cabeza y miró el rostro de la joven, que ahora mostraba atención absoluta a lo que tuviera que decir. La misma que mostraba el chico junto a ellos que, al oír el nombre del amigo de su padre, alzó la mirada de la alfombra, donde la había posado hacía unos instantes, intentando entender por qué se sentía tan solo después de que Snape le hubiera dejado.

—Sí, Lupin —confesó el pocionista—. Una vez. Ningún profesor más —Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y Harry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa—. Fui a su despacho a llevarle la poción Matalobos, se me puso sentimental agradeciéndome las molestias que me tomaba por él y bla, bla, bla, le dije que me ahorrara las estupideces —la joven siguió escuchando lo que el hombre decía mientras se dedicaba a descender por su torso, resiguiendo con su lengua una cicatriz especialmente larga que se extendía hasta casi su ombligo—, de alguna manera nos enzarzamos en una discusión que me sacó de mis casillas, le increpé y me plantó cara, así que le acorralé contra la pared y él se lanzó a besarme como si estuviera en celo. De hecho, lo estaba —la chica sumergió su lengua en la pequeña cavidad del ombligo, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento y una sonrisa complacida, invisible para ella, pero de la que Harry se encargó de disfrutar—, las noches previas a la luna llena se pone como loco buscando sexo, y supongo que en esa ocasión yo también estaba… caliente —Hermione continuó su camino hacia abajo, besando el firme vientre del hombre, atrapando entre sus labios el fino rastro de vello oscuro que se perdía dentro del pantalón negro—. Acabamos follando como locos contra su escritorio. Con cada una de mis embestidas, el lobito aullaba suplicándome más.

—¿Lupin es gay? —Preguntó Harry, todavía sin poder creérselo incluso después de tan explícita respuesta.

Snape giró la cabeza para mirarle, estaba a punto de contestarle algo cuando Hermione se le adelantó.

—¿Y la otra parte de la pregunta? —Dijo, levantando ligeramente la cintura del pantalón del hombre para deslizarla un poco hacia abajo— ¿Te has follado al padre de algún alumno? —La atención de Snape volvió a centrarse de golpe en la joven al oírla usar esta palabra, realmente la leona se había soltado la melena con el juego de modo más que satisfactorio— ¿Malfoy, quizás?

—Sí —dijo, mientras Hermione hundía la nariz en sus negros rizos y besaba con dedicación la parte de su pubis que podía alcanzar estirando de sus pantalones hacia abajo, Snape cerró los ojos un segundo, controlando la excitación que recorría su cuerpo para evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza de la joven y guiarla como le gustaría—, muchas veces. Es un gran amante —Harry resopló, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso—, y tiene unas manos de oro.

—Me gustan más las tuyas —replicó Hermione sin dudar.

Snape volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

—Gracias, Hermione, eres muy amable, pero no hay que subestimar los talentos de Lucius, él…

—¡Malfoy es un cabrón! —Intervino Harry, negándose a creer que pudiera haber algo de bueno en aquél declarado mortífago.

—Bueno, él prefiere definirse a sí mismo como un ser incomprendido —dijo Snape con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, sí —continuó Harry con la rabia y el desdén acumulados en sus palabras—, un cabrón incomprendido.

A Snape le sorprendió el comentario del chico pero no se atrevió a reír por temor a ofenderle, y además, justo en ese momento Hermione pasó sus palmas abiertas por encima de la tela de su pantalón, acariciando su entrepierna, que notó excitantemente endurecida bajo sus atenciones.

—Independientemente de todo eso, Harry, Lucius y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, y puedo asegurar que es un maestro en las artes amatorias.

El chico soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada más.

—Y seguro que tú has sido su mejor alumno —dijo Hermione—, el más aplicado, el más brillante, el único que ha conseguido superar al maestro.

El hombre volvió a reír, sintiéndose halagado. Sabía que no debía tener en cuenta los elogios que pudiera dedicarle una joven con apenas experiencia, y menos, considerando que ésta se encontraba tan excitada que no dejaba de acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela de su pantalón, pero no podía evitarlo. El ego siempre había sido uno de sus puntos más débiles.

—Siempre pongo mi empeño en ser el mejor en todo lo que hago, eso es cierto —contestó—. Pero he de insistir en que él me ha enseñado mucho de lo que sé en cuestión de sexo.

—Vale, ya ha contestado a todo lo que querías, ¿no? —Dijo Harry entonces, acercándose a ellos más impaciente que nunca al ver a la chica dejarse llevar con tanta desinhibición— Ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

La joven soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando Harry la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a incorporarse. Miró a Snape un instante en busca de ayuda, esperando que la permitiera quedarse donde estaba por un rato más, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es su turno, Hermione, lo siento.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y se bajó del cuerpo del hombre con reticencia, pero cuando éste se iba a incorporar, las manos de Harry sobre su pecho le empujaron de nuevo contra la alfombra, obligándole a mantenerse tumbado. El joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tal como había estado su amiga antes, se inclinó hacia delante y, muy cerca de su rostro, preguntó:

—¿Te has acostado alguna vez con varias personas al mismo tiempo, ya sean hombres, mujeres… o ambos?

—Sí, tanto con hombres como con mujeres… como con ambos. En varias ocasiones.

Cuando terminó de contestar, Harry se lanzó contra los labios de Snape y le besó con un hambre y una necesidad incontenibles. El hombre, sorprendido, llevó sus manos a la cintura del chico y abrió su boca, dándole acceso libre para que su lengua le recorriera a conciencia, satisfecho de ver que él también estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

**Nota final: **

¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? Esperamos que pidiendo un poco más… porque nosotras estamos ya un pelín acaloradas, y aún así creemos que siempre se puede pedir un poquito más, ¿no os parece? De modo que podría ser que en el próximo capítulo os encontrarais varios cuerpos sudorosos y entremezclados... o puede que no... jejeje.

Recapitulando, Hermione sigue en su línea, lanzada como una flecha, pero ahora Harry parece haber tomado la decisión de no quedarse atrás. ¡Bien por el Gryffindor!

Lo que nos queda por ver, es qué tal se porta con ellos el Slytherin escurridizo… ¿les dejará a medias? ¿O, por el contrario, les dará su merecido? Ay, si es que estos chicos se lo merecen todo ;)

Bueno, pues ya sabéis, tanto si os ha gustado el capítulo como si no, por favor, no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario para decírnoslo. Con unas palabritas nos basta :)

**Respuesta a review anónimo:**

**Ariana Dumbledore:**

Hola, Ariana, bienvenida a nuestro fic!

¿Cómo vamos a molestarnos después de todas las cosas bonitas que nos dices en tu comentario? En absoluto. Además, si se puede comentar, se comenta, y sino no. Nadie está obligado a ello. Pero agradecemos infinitamente los ánimos y el respaldo que nos has enviado y, por supuesto, no hay review que no valga la pena y es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor motivación posible :)

Bueno, referente a sexualidad el asunto… en este fic, debemos reconocer, hemos querido ir bastante lento, hacer que sean los personajes los que busquen la situación, no que la situación les sobrepase, pero no siempre es posible ;)

Lo cierto es que nos has dejado algo intrigadas con el comentario acerca de Dumbledore… no queremos ni imaginar que pasó por tu mente la verdad, jeje!

Muchísimas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario, guapa!

Un saludo.


	8. 8 Lecciones prácticas

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard, LupitaSnape, valitos, Seika, Amia Snape, Agnes Malfoy Granger, Sayuri Hasekura, Ariana Dumbledore, DeathEaterBlood y Miam Snape** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

_**Nota de autoras: **_

_Hola, apreciadas lectoras, ¿cómo ha ido la semana? ¿Habéis tenido "dulces sueños" pensando en nuestros chicos? _

_Jeje, nosotras no hemos podido dejar de pensar en ellos, como ya es habitual; así tenemos la mente, medio licuada de tanto pensar en lo que no conviene… XD_

_Pero bueno, ya volvemos a estar aquí, puntuales como siempre otra semana más para ofreceros un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ;) _

_Parece que superada la teoría y, habiendo llegado a un estado de cómoda complicidad, nuestros tres protagonistas van a pasar a la parte práctica de la lección. _

_Esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado ;) _

_Un beso para todas, y, ¿qué os parece si ahora nos apoltronamos en el sofá y espiamos lo que hacen estos tres?_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Lecciones prácticas**

Harry siguió besando a Snape largamente, saboreando a fondo esa lengua que le daba la bienvenida sin reservas, mientras el profesor le dejaba explorar cada rincón de su boca sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

Se sentía bien besar al hombre, se sentía estupendamente bien. Desde luego, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que hacer _eso_ con su ex-profesor pudiera ser tan delicioso, era muchísimo mejor de lo que había sido besar a las pocas chicas que había habido en su vida. Cho… mejor no hablar de ella, la experiencia no podía haber resultado más desastrosa. Ginny, en cambio, le había puesto toda su voluntad, eso no podía negarlo. Siempre había estado enamorada de él y eso se notaba en la entrega total que había tenido hacia el chico pero, por alguna razón, todo el amor que le había dedicado la hermana de su amigo no había sido suficiente.

Y ahora, besando a Snape, sintiendo la incomprensible e insaciable sed que le daban sus labios y la resbaladiza suavidad de su experta lengua, dejándose llevar por esa pasión casi violenta que le impedía separarse de él, se daba cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta al poner fin a su relación con la pelirroja. Porque no era a ella a quién necesitaba. Ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer.

De pronto, las manos de Snape no pudieron quedarse quietas por más tiempo y descendieron hasta las nalgas del chico, aprisionándolas y masajeándolas entre sus fuertes dedos, y las manos de Harry cobraron vida también y fueron a perderse en el oscuro cabello del hombre, causando el caos más absoluto en sus siempre ordenados mechones, agarrándole con fuerza para profundizar más el beso, intentando fundir sus bocas en una sola, y siguió unido a él, sin parar siquiera para respirar, enajenado por aquella fuerza irresistible que le dominaba.

Hubiera podido pasarse así toda la noche, devorándole sin pensar en nada, si no fuera porque Hermione se situó al lado de ambos, impaciente, y puso todo su empeño en reclamar un poco de atención para sí misma.

-Ya está, ¿no? Ya ha respondido a tu pregunta… hace rato –como Harry no le hizo caso ni aflojó su agarre en el hombre, la joven volvió a insistir–. Ahora le toca preguntar a él, Harry, déjale estar.

Tampoco hubo respuesta esta vez. Como si el chico hubiera sido víctima de un hechizo de sordera, siguió comiéndose la boca de su ex-profesor como si le fuera la vida en ello, y Hermione tuvo que pasar a una medida más drástica: le agarró del hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, despegando a su amigo, que resollaba sonoramente en busca de aire, de un algo asombrado pero muy satisfecho Snape, que miraba a Harry con la expresión del hombre que acaba de descubrir un diamante en bruto.

-Ya puedes soltarle, que le vas a gastar –dijo Hermione, ceñuda, empujándole un poco para que saliera de encima del cuerpo del profesor.

Snape se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra, complacido de ver a la leona sacando las uñas por él.

-No creo que haya peligro de eso, Hermione –murmuró, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, pero ahora te toca a ti preguntar –insistió cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada–, y yo quiero…

Se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Esto, por supuesto, le pareció muy interesante a Snape, que la animó a continuar con voz sedosa e incitante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hermione?

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-Sólo… sólo quiero que el juego continúe, para poder hacer mis preguntas.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no dices lo que quieres, no te podrá ser concedido, ¿sabes? –Susurró, tentador.

La joven le miró con ojos centelleantes, ¿podía ser que conseguir lo que deseaba fuese tan fácil como pedirlo?

-Pero el juego…

-El juego ha terminado –sentenció Snape y la leve desilusión en el rostro de los dos chicos le hizo esbozar una minúscula sonrisa–, así que… dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Hermione? –La joven se mordió el labio de nuevo y clavó la mirada en la alfombra para murmurar algo que nadie oyó– Tendrás que repetirlo un poco más alto, porque no…

-¡Quiero besarte yo también! –Exclamó de golpe– Quiero besarte como ha hecho Harry.

Ante estas palabras, quien frunció el ceño fue el chico, en cambio Snape las acogió con muy buen humor.

-Oh, bueno, eso es muy fácil de solucionar, ¿no?

Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos, taladrándola con la mirada unos segundos para luego besarla con delicadeza. Abrió ligeramente sus finos labios para posarlos sólo sobre el carnoso labio inferior de ella, que también mordió con suavidad, tirando de él unos segundos para luego volver a soltarlo y acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua. La chica entreabrió su boca, extasiada, y le permitió repetir la misma operación con el labio superior. Lo mordió también, pero no tiró de él, sino que lo chupó como si se tratara del caramelo más dulce que hubiera saboreado nunca, y después introdujo levemente su lengua en la boca de la joven, acariciando sus dientes a medida que se retiraba de nuevo, para volver a entrar en ella un segundo más tarde, un poco más adentro, un poco más de tiempo, antes de salir otra vez. Hermione gimió suavemente y se abrazó al hombre, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, el maravilloso contacto de piel sobre piel lanzando olas de calor por todo su cuerpo, y Snape volvió a entrar en su boca para quedarse en ella durante largo rato, repartiendo sus húmedas caricias en su interior con absoluta dedicación.

Harry les miraba con las mandíbulas apretadas, no podía soportar verles así y quedarse quieto y apartado de ellos, así que cambió de posición en la alfombra con brusquedad, haciendo tanto ruido como pudo, intentando llamar su atención.

Lo consiguió, desde luego, Snape le miró de reojo y dejó de besar a Hermione, que gruñó su protesta.

-¿Te sientes solo, Harry? –Murmuró con un tono casi dulce que nunca le habían oído emplear– Pues ven aquí, no te quedes tan lejos.

El chico vaciló, eso era lo que quería, claro, pero ahora que se lo habían concedido, no sabía qué era lo que su ex-profesor esperaba que hiciera exactamente. Se acercó un poco más, quedando de rodillas ante los dos, Snape estiró su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano en la cabeza del joven para atraerlo más hacia ellos. Tal como estaban, el hombre les sujetaba a ambos muy cerca de sí mismo, entonces se acercó al oído de la chica y susurró:

-¿Recuerdas cuando le besaste en mi despacho? –Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza– Bien, hazlo ahora. Bésale.

-¿A… a Harry?

-Eso es.

Hermione miró al chico, insegura, los verdes iris de su amigo no denotaban mayor confianza que la que sentía ella misma, y aún así tomó aire, lo dejó escapar lentamente, y se acercó a los labios de Harry, que parecía algo tenso por el cambio de planes que suponía besarla a ella, en lugar de al hombre. Sin embargo, la joven no hizo más que depositar un tímido y ligerísimo beso, casi imperceptible, en sus labios.

-Vamos, Hermione –le recrimió Snape–, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Sin embargo, ella seguía mostrándose indecisa. Si se tratase de Snape, no habría dudado en dar rienda suelta a su deseo, después de las íntimas caricias que habían compartido durante el juego no se sentía tan cohibida con él, pero Harry… Harry era su amigo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo obsceno con su amigo? El beso en el despacho había sido un accidente, algo espontáneo e imprevisto que podía entenderse, pero…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó el hombre con ironía, viendo la indecisión de la chica– ¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo se hace? No parecías ignorar el procedimiento hace unos instantes…

-Pero es que… ¡es Harry!

-Efectivamente, eres muy observadora –confirmó Snape, con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, lo haré.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia el chico e inició un vacilante beso que ambos intentaron profundizar, a pesar de la torpeza que les producían los nervios.

-Cerrad los ojos –indicó Snape–. Los dos. Os resultará más fácil.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, que de ese modo era mucho más sencillo dejarse llevar por las sensaciones; y su beso se fue volviendo cada vez más atrevido e intenso. Harry llevó una mano a la cintura de Hermione y se presionó más contra ella, y la muchacha le correspondió llevando sus dedos a la mejilla del chico con dulzura.

Snape les dejó intimar durante varios minutos, permitiendo que se acostumbraran a disfrutar el uno del otro, que reconocieran el tacto del cuerpo ajeno. Lo cierto era que se habían embarcado los tres juntos en esa aventura y, por muy halagador que pudiera resultar el interés que parecía haber despertado en los chicos, también tenían que sentirse cómodos entre ellos, y no quería que la velada acabara en una competición por ver quién compartía más tiempo con él.

Cuando los jóvenes se separaron al fin y se giraron hacia él a la espera de más instrucciones, Snape susurró:

-Yo diría que ha llegado la hora de deshacernos del resto de la ropa, ¿no os parece?

Harry y Hermione se miraron algo cohibidos, menos ropa, en el caso de ambos, significaba quedar completamente desnudos.

-Tú eres quien va más vestido… –apuntó la chica, con timidez.

-Cierto, de modo que habrá que hacer algo al respecto –replicó el hombre, poniéndose en pie–. ¿Os apetece ayudarme?

-¡Claro! –Respondió Hermione, un poco más entusiasmada de lo que hubiera resultado decoroso.

Se acercó de rodillas a él y llevó las manos a la cinturilla de su pantalón, pero Harry se apresuró también a desabrochar el negro botón de la prenda, y hubo un pequeño momento de tensión.

-Quería hacerlo yo… –protestó Hermione.

Su amigo abrió la boca para replicar, pero Snape mató la discusión antes de que se iniciara.

-Hacedlo entre los dos. A partir de ahora no hay ninguna regla, podéis hacer todo lo que deseéis.

La joven miró al hombre, algo avergonzada, y asintió. Dejó que Harry abriera el botón, y ella se encargó de bajar la cremallera, despacio, tan despacio como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo largo tiempo esperado. Cuando la cremallera estuvo abierta del todo, cuatro manos estiraron del pantalón hacia abajo con lentitud, descubriendo el abultado bóxer negro de seda, brillante y suave, que incitaba a ser acariciado exhaustivamente. De hecho, resultaba tan irresistible, que Harry detuvo el descenso de los pantalones para estirar un dedo y rozar disimuladamente la prenda íntima, disfrutando de la textura de la tela. Sin embargo, una vez el osado dedo probó la suavidad de la seda, no fue capaz de abandonarla, y pronto toda la mano derecha de Harry se halló posada directamente sobre el agradable tejido, a la altura de la cadera del hombre.

Hermione, viendo que su compañero no había tenido ningún reparo en dejarse guiar por sus impulsos, le imitó y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el calzoncillo, cautivada por la sensación. Recordó lo que su ex-profesor les dijo durante su lección de erotismo, cuando les tapó los ojos con aquel pañuelo, y acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del hombre para aspirar con fuerza el olor que se desprendía de la tela, descubriendo con regocijo un leve rastro de la excitación de Snape mezclándose con el aroma de la seda. Como si de un embriagador perfume se tratara, aspiró de nuevo, queriendo memorizar su fragancia, y después miró hacia arriba, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa al hombre que, al descubrir esa inesperada expresión en el rostro de la muchacha, no pudo evitar que su erección diera una alegre sacudida dentro de su encierro.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al percibir el movimiento en la entrepierna de Snape y se relamió los labios, dándose cuenta de que, tras eso, ya no tenía ninguna duda respecto a lo que deseaba hacer. De modo que llevó una mano al hinchado calzoncillo para acariciarlo con la palma, provocando que el endurecido miembro volviera a pulsar con fuerza contra ella, y arrancándole un suspiro contenido a Snape al sentir la cálida caricia a través de la tela.

Harry estaba impresionado, por lo que podía palpar, el pocionista tenía muy buen equipamiento. Él mismo no creía estar mal dotado, considerando lo que había visto en las duchas durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch estaba por la parte alta de la media, pero lo que notaba en su mano en esos momentos decididamente la sobrepasaba. De repente sintió la boca seca, pero no le pareció un buen momento para pedir algo de beber, sobre todo, porque a Hermione se la veía muy decidida y estaba trazando dibujos sobre la tela con la punta de su nariz, acercándose poco a poco a donde él todavía tenía su mano. Merlín, ¡todavía tenía la mano ahí! De repente se sintió avergonzado y la apartó de golpe, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Snape, que le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa que, asombrosamente, le pareció carente de toda malicia. Simplemente parecía estar disfrutando de lo solícitos que estaban siendo con él sus dos ex-alumnos.

Hermione no perdió tiempo y aprovechó la ausencia de la mano de Harry para desplazarse más hacia el centro del calzoncillo, casi rozándolo con sus labios además de con su nariz, exhalando aire caliente contra la entrepierna del hombre cada vez que respiraba.

Snape apretó los dientes. Los dos jóvenes leones estaban poniendo realmente a prueba su autocontrol. Su relativa inexperiencia, su curiosidad, sus evidentes ansias, sus dudas, todo eso formaba una intoxicante combinación que le estaba nublando el juicio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tentado de abandonar su perpetuo y completo dominio de sí mismo y dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de terminar con los preámbulos de una vez y poseer a los dos jóvenes hasta hacer que perdieran el mundo de vista, pero aquella noche era de ellos. El motivo de aquella "cita" era abrirles los ojos sobre las muchas posibilidades que les brindaba el sexo, no satisfacer sus necesidades como si fuera un animal salvaje, de modo que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir comportándose como requería la ocasión, y dejó que los chicos fueran a su ritmo, por más que éste fuera exasperantemente lento.

De pronto, Harry pareció perder la paciencia, dejó caer el lado del pantalón que todavía sostenía, y arrancó de la mano de Hermione la parte que sujetaba ella, para deslizar la prenda completamente hasta los tobillos del hombre. La chica no se inmutó, parecía hechizada aspirando la mezcla del aroma de la seda y el sexo de Snape, y cuando su mano perdió contacto con la tela del pantalón, se agarró a la del bóxer con toda naturalidad, sin mover su rostro ni un milímetro de dónde lo tenía.

Harry sujetó la pantorrilla izquierda de Snape y miró hacia arriba, el hombre comprendió y levantó la pierna para que el chico le quitara el pantalón por el pie; después repitió la operación con la otra pierna, y echó la prenda a un lado de la alfombra.

Hecho esto, no se lo pensó más y acercó su boca a la ropa interior del hombre para asir con ella el largo miembro por encima de la tela, con decisión. Harry cerró los ojos cuando notó la erección del profesor, cada vez más hinchada, contra sus labios entreabiertos; Hermione soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, y Snape tomó aire para poder contener la respiración y así ahogar el jadeo que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios. La polla pulsó bajo la tela, contra la boca de Harry, y éste levantó una mano para sujetar la nalga izquierda del hombre y así presionarse mejor contra su carne, dirigiendo la otra mano a sus testículos, que sostuvo delicadamente por su parte inferior.

Snape tuvo que apoyarse en la cabeza del chico, ese movimiento tan osado le había pillado de improviso y las piernas le flaquearon durante un segundo. Hermione se sintió celosa de inmediato, y quiso probar también la dureza de ese miembro que hasta el momento sólo se había atrevido a rozar levemente. Mientras ambos acariciaban con sus bocas la extensión del hombre, la polla de Snape se endureció aún más, creciendo beso a beso hasta llegar a su tamaño completo, momento en que le resultó incómodo y casi doloroso mantenerla encerrada en su ropa interior.

Estaba a punto de pedirles que le liberasen cuando Harry se le adelantó. Apartándose unos milímetros de él, agarró el elástico de la prenda y lo hizo descender sobre su piel, mientras Hermione se separaba también un poco y miraba fascinada cada mínimo avance de la tela, que iba descubriendo lentamente la rizada y oscura mata de vello púbico. De pronto, con un rápido movimiento por parte de Harry, la verga del hombre saltó al encuentro de su libertad, completamente erecta y dura, balanceándose ligeramente ante ellos, y el chico bajó el bóxer hasta el suelo sin poder apartar la mirada de esa gloriosa polla ni un segundo.

Hermione también la observaba hipnotizada, como si de un péndulo que oscilara ante sus ojos se tratase, y contemplaba la sonrosada punta con la boca entreabierta. Snape, liberado de la opresiva sensación del calzoncillo apresando su miembro, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a los jóvenes, que parecían indecisos sobre cómo proseguir. El hombre suprimió una risa mordaz, él podría hacerles unas cuantas sugerencias a ese respecto, pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que ellos tomaran la decisión.

No les llevó mucho tiempo. Hermione dirigió una mano a la base de su dureza, apresándola en su puño con suavidad, y Harry… en realidad, Harry parecía haber entrado en alguna especie de trance. _La gota, la perla anticipadora acaba de brillar en el orificio rosa,_ recordó el chico, salivando ante la visión del glande enrojecido y turgente, _tragarla, debo hacerlo, pues ya estalla a la par de mi propio flujo_, lo cierto era que desde que escuchó esos versos por primera vez no había podido quitárselos de la cabeza, y ahora estaba a punto de experimentar aquello que Verlaine le incitaba a hacer. No había ninguna gota cristalina en el orificio rosa de Snape, no todavía, al menos, pero estaba seguro de que eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Volvió a posicionar su palma derecha en la nalga -ahora desnuda- del Slytherin para inclinarse sobre la tentadora erección, y posó despacio la punta de su lengua sobre la delicada piel que se alzaba ante él, sintiéndola tan lisa y suave que invitaba a recorrerla más ampliamente. Y lo hizo, dibujó líquidas filigranas por su superficie, filigranas que tensaban todos los nervios de Snape mientras el chico se sumergía en las profundidades de sus deseos, al parecer inconsciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

Rozó el glande tentativamente con sus labios. Nunca había tocado un pene que no fuera el suyo, y ni pensar en lamer o besar uno, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero lo cierto era que se sentía indescriptiblemente bien, y poco a poco fue abriendo los labios, deseando probar a fondo su sabor, deseando acogerlo dentro de su boca.

Hermione empezó a mover el puño arriba y abajo del mástil con suavidad y Harry se apartó un poco, parpadeando desconcertado y con la respiración agitada, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba metiéndose la verga de Snape en la boca. La muchacha, ajena a sus conflictos internos, acarició con la mano libre la cara interna del muslo del hombre y acercó el rostro a su entrepierna para lamer la piel de su escroto. Snape sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo y tragó saliva, manteniéndose tan firme como le era posible.

Entonces sí, entonces una única perla, transparente y brillante, asomó de la pequeña abertura, y Harry ya no pudo contenerse más. Se lamió el labio inferior y se lanzó hacia delante para probarla, sintiendo el gusto salado, pero en absoluto desagradable, inundando su paladar. El sabor, no por inesperado, resultó menos bienvenido, y el chico, imparable después de haberlo probado, empezó a succionar con energía, dispuesto a destilar más de ese líquido arrebatador.

Los dos amigos siguieron lamiendo y chupando el miembro y los testículos del hombre, tratándolos con infinito mimo, recorriendo incansables toda su dureza con sus bocas y con sus manos. De vez en cuando, las lenguas de Harry y Hermione se encontraban, y sus serpenteantes caricias se extendían a la boca del otro, por encima o por debajo de la erección que tan diligentemente estaban devorando, pero sin perder el contacto con ella ni un instante, y después volvían a saborear la irresistible verga del Slytherin, que había empezado a gemir quedamente, sintiendo cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban de manera peligrosa.

Tanto Harry como Hermione parecían poseídos por alguna fuerza que les impulsaba a seguir adelante, apresurando sus movimientos, acelerando el ritmo de sus lametones y de las caricias de sus dedos, decididos a continuar hasta que el hombre no pudiese contenerse más y reventase para ellos, regalándoles a ambos su semilla para que la saborearan a placer.

Pero Snape tenía otros planes. A pesar de lo mucho que le tentaba la posibilidad de permitir que los Gryffindors finalizasen la tarea que con tan buena voluntad estaban llevando a cabo, él no quería correrse todavía, de modo que dio un paso atrás, separándose de ellos y provocando exclamaciones de protesta por parte de ambos.

-Chicos –dijo con voz ronca–, por más que disfruto enormemente de vuestras atenciones, no es por mí que estamos hoy reunidos en este lugar, sino por vosotros, así que ya es hora de que os desnudéis también. Harry, túmbate en la alfombra.

Resignado a que Snape no le dejase seguir con su placentera ocupación, el chico obedeció y el hombre se arrodilló a su lado para acariciar su torso con unos etéreos roces de las yemas de sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre él, acarició su cuello con la nariz antes de chupar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y después se volvió a incorporar.

-No necesitas invitación, Hermione –dijo, tendiendo una mano hacia ella–. Puedes participar cuando quieras.

La joven tomó la mano que le ofrecía, y se ayudó de ella para ir de rodillas al lado opuesto de Harry. Una vez situada, Snape la soltó, y ella empezó a acariciar suavemente el torso de su amigo, al tiempo que el hombre se deslizaba algo más al sur de su anatomía.

Mientras acariciaba sus muslos con las palmas, Snape sujetó un extremo de los calzoncillos de Harry con sus dientes y empezó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo hasta que no dieron más de sí, después los soltó y fue a morder el otro lado de la prenda para hacer lo mismo, arrancando un profundo jadeo del chico, que le observaba con la cabeza alzada de la alfombra, encontrando terriblemente excitante lo que le estaba haciendo. Cada vez que Snape pretendía cazar la tela de esa manera, Harry sentía los dientes del hombre rozar su piel, y los finos labios resbalando sobre él, igual que su nariz, en una suave y discontinua caricia.

El Slytherin siguió deslizando así su ropa interior piernas abajo, mientras las acariciaba con sus dedos sin descanso, hasta que llegó a sus tobillos y acabó de quitarle los calzoncillos con una mano. Harry estaba tan excitado que su pene se erguía completamente erecto y duro entre sus piernas, sobresaliendo sin pudor de entre la espesa mata de vello de su pubis como una torre alta e infranqueable.

La mano de Hermione, sin embargo, se apresuró a conquistarla. La sujetó en su puño, suspirando con satisfacción al comprobar que Harry también estaba hermosamente dotado, y reemprendió el movimiento que había empezado antes con el miembro de Snape, mientras éste abría con cuidado las piernas del chico, se situaba en medio de ellas, y se inclinaba hacia delante para lamer con habilidad sus testículos. Harry gritó de sorpresa al sentir la lengua del Slytherin, y el hombre sonrió contra su piel, lanzando oleadas de aire caliente hacia esa sensible zona al respirar.

Hermione empezó a depositar delicados besos en el pecho del chico, sin cesar el ritmo de su mano, mientras el hombre seguía succionando y pellizcando suavemente su escroto con los labios, hasta que, en determinado momento, Snape se incorporó un poco y se acercó al pequeño cofre plateado, lo abrió y extrajo de él un pequeño bote de lubricante que le tendió a Hermione.

-Si no quieres acabar despellejándole, será mejor que uses esto.

La chica abrió el bote y se puso un poco de la viscosa sustancia en la palma para extenderla por la superficie del pene de Harry. Eso estaba mucho mejor, ahora se deslizaba con una suavidad increíble sobre la tersa piel.

Mientras tanto, Snape pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas del joven y le obligó a doblarlas para que apoyase las plantas de los pies completamente contra la alfombra. Una vez lo hizo, se las separó aún más y elevó un poco su cadera, de modo que el pequeño orificio de su ano quedase más accesible. Cuando le tuvo en la posición deseada, se dispuso a lamer el estrecho aro de músculos, haciéndole respingar por la impresión. Harry se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado.

-No… no estoy muy seguro de esto… yo… –murmuró.

-Cálmate, Harry, sé lo que hago, no te voy a hacer daño –contestó Snape, con voz suave y tranquilizadora–. Créeme, lo vas a disfrutar, y cuánto más relajado estés, más fácil te resultará.

"¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!", pensó el chico, "¿cómo piensa que voy a relajarme cuando me está chupando… ahí?" Miró desesperado a Hermione buscando ayuda por su parte, pero ella estaba observando maravillada la lengua del hombre, que se había vuelto a poner en movimiento, lubricando y distendiendo poco a poco la entrada del joven. Cuando Harry sintió la punta de esa lengua penetrarle ligeramente, no pudo evitar soltar un gutural gemido, mientras su polla pulsaba violentamente contra el puño de su amiga, que entonces se giró para mirarle a la cara, aunque en realidad fue como si le traspasara sin verle realmente.

La chica parecía extasiada con lo que tenía entre manos. O más bien, con lo que tenía en una mano, y con la gran habilidad de Snape en asuntos sexuales. Harry casi podía ver su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora, asimilando todo lo que estaban experimentando y almacenándolo junto al resto de datos e información que la chica parecía siempre capaz de manejar. Se preguntó si para ella todo eso no sería más que otra forma cualquiera de aprender y saciar su sed de conocimientos, si se estaba fijando tanto únicamente para satisfacer sus ansias de saber cuantas más cosas mejor. Y nada más pensar esto, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No era justo que tuviera ese concepto de ella, que fuera inteligente no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar del sexo y, siendo justos, hasta ahora ella se había mostrado mucho más desinhibida y dispuesta que él.

-Te estás distrayendo, Harry –le recriminó Snape, asomando entre sus piernas con una penetrante y oscura mirada.

No entendía cómo lo había podido notar el hombre, pero lo cierto era que sí se había distraído durante unos segundos mientras pensaba en Hermione. Sin embargo, la visión de Snape mirándole de esa manera, con ese brillo hambriento en sus ojos, había logrado hacerle volver rápidamente a la realidad de la situación, su miembro palpitó de nuevo, y la chica aceleró un poco el movimiento de su mano.

-Yo… ohhhh… –gimió el chico– loohh… sientoooh…

Snape aprovechó ese momento para cambiar de estrategia. Cogió el bote de lubricante y se puso un poco en los dedos, frotándoselos con el gel para humedecerlos bien, después trazó un par de círculos alrededor de la entrada del joven y empujó un poco con el índice para traspasar el arrugado anillo.

Harry gimió y se contorsionó un poco, sintiéndose extraño al notar la punta de ese dedo en su interior, pero no podía negar que al mismo tiempo le excitaba mucho y deseaba sentirlo más adentro, intrigado por saber cómo se sentiría tener algo más largo y grueso en su lugar.

Hermione percibió su excitación. Descubrió un poco de líquido preseminal escurriendo de la punta del glande del chico, y se vio impulsada hacia delante para recogerla con su lengua, saboreando a su amigo con sumo deleite, cómo él había hecho antes con Snape.

-Ahhh… Hermione… noooo… Merlín…

Sin embargo, sus jadeos sólo provocaron que la chica deseara probarle más a fondo aún, y empezó a lamer su miembro con fruición, arrancando profundos gemidos de la garganta del joven, que no paraba de retorcerse sobre la alfombra. Y cuanto más se movía, más adentro sentía el dedo de Snape, que no dejaba de estimular su ano, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus incursiones.

De pronto, ya no tenía sólo un dedo dentro, sino dos, y Harry no sabía cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido, aunque supuso que fue cuando Snape había empezado a chupar de nuevo la piel de su escroto, ya que eso había requerido de toda su atención, haciéndole olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa boca succionando sus testículos de la manera más jodidamente enloquecedora.

-Hermione –llamó entonces Snape mientras introducía otro dedo más en el chico.

-¿Sí… profesor?

Al oírla llamarle así, el hombre elevó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, queriendo averiguar si había sido un error o alguna otra cosa distinta, y la expresión que vio en el rostro de la chica le complació sobremanera: le observaba expectante, respirando agitadamente por la boca y con una chispa traviesa en sus pupilas. "De modo que te gusta imaginarme en una posición de poder sobre ti, ¿eh?", pensó, "Interesante". Realmente, los Gryffindors estaban resultando una muy grata sorpresa para él, que se sentía mucho más excitado por ellos de lo que había esperado.

-¿Te gusta jugar, gatita? –Susurró, en tono sensual.

-Miau –respondió ella, con ojos brillantes.

-Entonces acércate, tengo una tarea que asignarte.

Hermione, obediente, eliminó la corta distancia que le separaba del hombre sin dejar de masajear el miembro de Harry, y se plantó ante él esperando más instrucciones. Snape se inclinó hacia ella y besó la parte superior de sus senos, más arriba del sujetador, y ella se echó hacia delante, buscando anhelante el contacto de sus finos labios.

Mientras seguía penetrando con sus dedos al joven, que no dejaba de gimotear sin descanso, desplazó la tela del sujetador de la chica a los lados para liberar sus pechos y descubrir sus oscuros y hermosos pezones, de los cuales se apresuró a aprisionar uno en su boca de inmediato, provocando una serie de gemidos por parte de Hemione que sólo lograron excitarle más. Pellizcó el otro pezón, haciéndolo girar suavemente entre sus dedos, y elevó la cabeza para morder los jugosos labios de la muchacha, cuyos jadeos entrecortados se colaban en su boca, llenándole de su embriagador aliento.

-Hermione –susurró, retomando el control de sus instintos–, ayúdame a prepararme para tomar a Harry, ¿quieres?

Al escuchar esto, Harry gimió más fuerte, y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-Quiero que me tomes a mí también, profesor –pidió en un susurro, sin titubear, sin siquiera un parpadeo, mirándole fijamente y con sólo el más ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tal era la intensidad de su deseo.

Al ver que la joven había dejado atrás su timidez, la entrepierna del profesor pulsó con entusiasmo.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, gatita, todo a su debido tiempo.

La chica volvió a morderse el labio, inconsciente de la corriente de excitación que ese gesto provocaba en el hombre, y asintió brevemente. Cogió el bote de gel para extenderle la espesa sustancia por toda la superficie del endurecido mástil, asegurándose a un tiempo de embadurnarlo bien y de que las caricias que le propiciaba resultaran placenteras para el hombre.

Por supuesto, Snape no habría necesitado que lo hiciera ella, podría haberse lubricado él solo, pero era infinitamente mejor hacerla participar, y la joven se mostraba encantada de hacerlo. En esos instantes se encontraba masturbándoles a los dos lentamente, y se la veía entregada a la tarea por completo, a pesar de que a ella misma nadie la estaba atendiendo, a excepción de las constantes caricias a su exuberante busto por parte de Snape.

El profesor sonrió y pensó que eso no estaba nada bien, que tanta abnegación merecía ser recompensada, de modo que decidió ocuparse de hacerlo.

-Ven aquí –le ordenó en un susurro, a pesar de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Hermione comprendió lo que eso significaba y acercó su rostro al del hombre, deseosa de probar sus labios de nuevo. Snape no la decepcionó, hundió su lengua en su boca con suma delicadeza, recorriendo cada rincón de la cavidad, lamiendo el paladar y la lengua de la joven, dejándola sin respiración y provocando que apretase más los puños que estaban masajeándole tanto a él como a Harry. El chico gimió más fuerte, Snape rompió el beso intentando controlar la urgencia de embestir contra esa pequeña y delicada mano, y Hermione suspiró profundamente.

-Creo que ya tengo bastante, Hermione –dijo en un susurro enronquecido, mirando la mano que seguía moviéndose arriba y abajo de su extensión, mostrando de manera intermitente la punta amoratada y tensa.

-Oh –contestó ella, en lo que más bien parecía un jadeo, y le soltó con cierta reticencia.

Snape se colocó en posición, situó el extremo de su glande frente a la entrada de Harry, todavía ocupada por dos de sus dedos, y dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica:

-Será mejor que bajes el ritmo con él, o no va a durar nada.

Tal como le había indicado el hombre, Hermione ralentizó sus movimientos sobre la erección de Harry, suavizando también el agarre de su puño; Snape retiró sus dedos del joven y empujó un poco hacia delante con su miembro, abriendo más la dilatada carne del muchacho a medida que entraba despacio. Harry crispó sus dedos sobre la alfombra, intentando en vano agarrarse a algo, y soltó un ronco gemido, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a su ex-profesor, quien no esperaba una reacción tan positiva con la primera embestida. De hecho, el pocionista había esperado alguna muestra de incomodidad ante la penetración, ya que el chico no había sido poseído nunca, pero al parecer no le había dolido en absoluto, dado que había empezado a removerse con impaciencia, intentando conseguir que se clavara más profundamente en él.

Viendo que todo estaba mejor que bien, Snape no se lo pensó más y siguió embistiendo despacio, pero sin pausa, hasta notar sus testículos chocando contra las nalgas de Harry. El chico siguió gimiendo y retorciéndose en la alfombra como si fuera un muñeco mecánico al que hubieran dado cuerda.

Una vez hundido en él hasta el fondo, el hombre se retiró casi del todo para volver a entrar algo más fuerte y rápido. En esta ocasión, Harry emitió un pequeño quejido, y también frunció el ceño, notando un ligero y lacerante dolor en su ano, pero se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a removerse anhelante. Snape, viendo que esto también era del agrado del muchacho y que el dolor no había sido muy agudo, empezó a moverse en su interior con más energía, observando maravillado cómo el joven cuerpo se arqueaba de placer al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, a quién la autoimpuesta lentitud de su mano sobre Harry parecía dejar demasiado tiempo libre, había encontrado un gran pasatiempo en mordisquear los pezones del chico, lamiéndolos y apresándolos con sus dientes con delicadeza, arrancándole pequeños quejidos que lo único que conseguían era animarla a redoblar sus esfuerzos sobre él, hasta que, atraída como por un imán hacia la parte inferior de la deseable anatomía de su amigo, terminó posando sus labios en el enrojecido glande que estaba estimulando con su mano, para besarlo y lamerlo con total devoción mientras su zurda seguía ocupándose de sus pequeños pezones, retorciéndolos y pellizcándolos sin cesar.

Tantos estímulos juntos fueron demasiado para Harry, que terminó corriéndose contra la garganta de Hermione con un grito desgarrador, y ésta, pillada por sorpresa, se retiró con rapidez llevándose una mano a la boca con una mueca de asco.

-Agh... esto... –comenzó, pero entonces Snape soltó un pequeño gruñido, se tensó completamente contra el cuerpo de Harry, y Hermione supo que acababa de culminar también.

-Merlín… –jadeó el joven, sintiendo cómo le llenaba el chorro espeso y caliente de su ex-profesor, mientras su culo todavía se abría y se cerraba alrededor del miembro del hombre en los espasmos de su orgasmo.

La chica se quitó los restos de semen de los labios, y escupió a un lado lo poco que tenía en la boca y que no se había tragado por accidente.

-Sí, Merlín… podías haber avisado, Harry –protestó, ceñuda.

-Eeehhhmm… –fue lo único que pudo articular el aludido, que la miraba con ojos vidriosos y casi sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo, todavía sumido en las brumas del placer recién saciado.

Snape bufó divertido, todavía dentro del chico se echó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la alfombra, y susurró, mirándola directamente a los ojos:

-¿Tienes algún problema con esto, Hermione?

Y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para contestar, el hombre se inclinó completamente sobre Harry, sacó la lengua, y dio un largo y lento lametón sobre el duro y manchado vientre del Gryffindor, que gimió de nuevo y cerró los ojos, sin poder creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Sin poder creer lo erótico que le estaba pareciendo todo, ni el deseo abrasador que Snape había sabido despertar en él.

Hermione contuvo la respiración durante todo el tiempo que la lengua del hombre se demoró sobre la piel del chico, recogiendo con avidez su espesa semilla, y cuando Snape se incorporó, todavía con las negras pupilas clavadas en las suyas, soltó de golpe todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, y decidió que si él podía hacerlo, ella también.

De modo que se acercó a Snape, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, se apretó contra su cuerpo y hundió su lengua entre los finos labios que la sonreían con suficiencia para recorrer el interior de su boca y probar el sabor de Harry en ella, que resultó no ser ni mucho menos tan desagradable como había temido. Se tomó su tiempo para explorar la húmeda cavidad del hombre, presionando su abundante pecho contra el torso de Snape con tanto empeño que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón rebotando en su piel; y, cuando se sintió satisfecha, se despegó de sus labios y vio como éstos volvían a curvarse hacia arriba, como si su sonrisa mordaz no hubiera sido interrumpida en ningún momento por su apasionado beso.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo la chica, con aire impaciente– ¿Vas a tomarme ya… profesor?

* * *

_**Nota final: **_

_Bueno, parece que alguien se lo ha estado pasando bien. ¿Y vosotras, lo habéis disfrutado también? Esperamos de corazón que sí, porque lo que es nosotras, estamos algo jadeantes en estos momentos... XD _

_Llegados a este punto, debemos informaros de que el próximo capítulo es ya el último, así que… tendremos que cerrar el círculo, ¿no os parece? A fin de cuentas, todo empezó por un motivo ;) _

_Y hasta aquí podemos leer. _

_Como siempre, cuando se acerca el final, nos encontramos tristes y alegres a un tiempo, y la semana que viene aún estaremos peor… snif, snif, así que ya sabéis, tanto si os ha gustado el capítulo como si no, por favor, no dudéis en dejarnos un comentario para decírnoslo, que así nos alegraréis el trauma de llegar al final. _

_Con unas palabritas nos basta, en serio :) _

_**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**_

_**Araceli:**_

_Hola, preciosa. _

_Ay, no sabes lo felices que nos haces diciendo que el capítulo y el fic por entero te parecen sensuales… ésa era nuestra intención. La lástima es que tengáis que sufrir diversos daños como calenturas y estados de catalepsia como el tuyo con los que no contábamos. Pero si va acompañada de una sonrisa… nos damos por pagadas ;) _

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu estupenda valoración de nuestro fic. _

_Besos!_

_**Ariana Dumbledore:**_

_Jeje, sí, Hermione es la más lanzada y la más avispada de los dos, y está dispuesta a no perderse absolutamente nada de lo que ocurra :)_

_Sobre Harry, ay, pobrecito, si es que hay que darle un empujoncito para que reaccione… jejeje. Por suerte, ya se va espabilando ;)_

_Uyyyy, qué mente calenturienta tienes tú con Dumbledoreeee… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de él, su barba blanca o sus gafitas de media luna? ¡Confiesa! XD_

_Sobre Lily… no, creemos que es mejor no mencionársela ni a Harry ni a Snape, podría arruinarles el buen humor, y con lo que le ha costado a Harry lanzarse, más vale que no… XD_

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, guapa, nos alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y que la conversación sobre Lucius haya despertado… tu interés ;)_

_Un abrazo._


	9. 9 Lección aprendida

**Disclaimer:**

Severus no nos pertenece (si nos perteneciera no le hubiéramos hecho sufrir tanto, pobrecillo…) y el resto de personajes, tampoco. Son de una señora inglesa que se ha hecho rica maltratándoles…

Muchas gracias a **Jey,** **Pandora0000, Evangeline Snape, Kuruki86, Araceli, NatWizard, LupitaSnape, valitos, Seika, Amia Snape, Agnes Malfoy Granger, Sayuri Hasekura, Ariana Dumbledore, DeathEaterBlood, Miam Snape y Hatake Nabiki** por sus comentarios, y a todos los demás también por leernos :)

**Nota de autoras:**

_Queridas niñas, tal como anunciábamos la semana pasada, lamentamos decir que esta es nuestra última nota conjunta, y nosotras sabemos lo mucho que os gustan nuestras notas de autora y lo mucho que las vais a echar de menos. Ah, sí bueno, eso también significa que hemos llegado al final de esta historia. _

_Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotras, como siempre, y leer vuestros entusiastas comentarios semana tras semana :)_

_Ay, es el sino de toda madre… los hijos crecen y se emancipan, y para nosotras este fic, como todos, es como un hijito pequeño que ha crecido en muy poco tiempo. Siempre es demasiado poco tiempo :(_

_Pero, ¿¡será posible! ¿Qué hacemos nosotras poniéndonos tristes? Ya nos callamos, así que, sin más, os dejamos que leáis la conclusión de este inverosímil trío, que al final del último capítulo Hermione se quedó bastante carente de atenciones... _

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Lección aprendida**

Snape soltó una carcajada, todavía envuelto en el firme abrazo de la joven.

-Creo que antes de ponerme en marcha de nuevo, Hermione, necesitaré un pequeño tiempo de descanso… –dijo al fin, ante la mirada confusa de la chica. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, irritada, pero el hombre siguió hablando– eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer nada por ti, por supuesto. No vamos a dejarte tan… hambrienta después de haberte mostrado tan solícita con nosotros, ¿verdad, Harry?

El aludido miró al hombre con expresión algo confundida. Todavía no se había recuperado de lo que acababa de experimentar y no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. Había permitido que Snape le poseyera… no, no era eso, había _deseado_ y consentido que su ex-profesor le poseyera, y había gritado como un loco mientras se corría en la boca de su mejor amiga. Creía merecer un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Sin embargo, Snape no parecía dispuesto a dárselo.

-Vamos, Harry, incorpórate, tenemos trabajo que hacer –le instó, y el chico cambió de posición hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra, con las piernas flexionadas y la mente todavía nublada.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita, los brazos de Hermione se desenredaron del cuello del hombre y se elevaron en el aire, sujetos por unas cuerdas invisibles que mantuvieron sus muñecas juntas y la hicieron quedar suspendida como si colgara del techo.

-¡Hey! –Protestó la chica, que deseaba seguir sintiendo el cálido y firme cuerpo de su ex-profesor contra el suyo– ¿Por qué haces esto? Ahora me toca a mí…

-Lo sé –contestó el hombre, poniéndose en pie y acariciando con un dedo la areola de su pecho izquierdo, que seguía con el sujetador puesto y con la tela desplazada a los costados para dejar ambos senos a la vista–, pero para ti, Hermione, tengo reservado algo especial…

Sostuvo su pecho izquierdo en una mano y lo elevó un poco para jugar conel pequeño y oscuro pezón. Rodeó el montículo de carne con su lengua, lamiéndolo y provocándolo sensualmente hasta que se volvió duro y firme, y después lo dejó libre con un ligero sonido de succión. Repitió la misma operación con el seno derecho, y después se dio la vuelta, se dirigió al cofre plateado y, dándole a la joven una espléndida visión de sus delgadas y prietas nalgas, se agachó sobre él para extraer algo de dentro.

Cuando se giró, portando un objeto pequeño y alargado, Harry y Hermione se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Eso es…? –Preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo lo has…? –Empezó Hermione, pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque Harry estalló en una sonora carcajada.

Impasible, el hombre lanzó un hechizo al objeto para que recuperara su tamaño original, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró sosteniendo entre sus manos el inconfundible bastón con empuñadura de nácar de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry dejó de reír de golpe cuando se le ocurrió para qué podía querer el bastón.

-Un momento… –dijo entonces– no me dirás que vas a usar… eso.

Snape se acercó a Hermione con aire práctico, como el profesional que está concentrado en un trabajo sumamente importante. Conjuró otro hechizo que convocó más cuerdas invisibles que mantuvieron las piernas de la joven algo separadas, y dirigió el bastón a su palpitante sexo en posición horizontal, deslizándolo adelante y atrás contra la tela de sus braguitas. La chica gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Digamos que mientras mi cuerpo se recupera para una nueva ronda –murmuró Snape–, éste puede resultar un encantador pasatiempo para nuestra compañera de juegos –presionó un poco más la madera del bastón contra ella y Hermione jadeó–. Además, es una buena manera de quitarle de una vez por todas el "trauma" que adquirió cuando vio al señor Malfoy haciendo uso de él.

-Lo habrás limpiado, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry, con una mueca de asco– No querría ni por todo el oro del mundo tocar algo que Draco haya usado… de ese modo.

Snape no se dignó a contestar, y Hermione no pareció tener mucho problema con ello, ya que se removía sinuosamente contra sus ataduras, como una serpiente, intentando sentir esas obscenas caricias de manera más intensa. El hombre miraba a la muchacha con una sonrisa cargada de erotismo, observando con ojos ávidos cada ondulación de su cuerpo, cada muda vocalización de sus labios rogando por más.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, de todos modos? –Preguntó Harry– Le has dicho simplemente: oye, Lucius, ¿me dejas tu bastón? Lo necesito para una sesión de sexo salvaje con dos de mis ex-alumn…

-¿Vas a seguir hablando, Potter, o vas a venir aquí para ayudarme a darle placer a Hermione? –Le interrumpió Snape secamente, irritado por la desconsideración del muchacho– Podría contestar a todas tus preguntas, desde luego, pero creo que a ella no le va a gustar mucho que la dejemos aquí colgada y completamente excitada para ponernos a debatir sobre la naturaleza de mi amistad con Lucius Malfoy.

-Harryyy… –jadeó la joven.

-Oh –contestó el interpelado, y se puso en pie, rascándose la nuca avergonzado–, lo siento… esto… ¿qué debo hacer?

Snape reprimió un resoplido impaciente.

-Haz lo que quieras, Harry, pero házselo a ella.

-Vale… ¿le quito el sujetador?

-Sería un buen comienzo, sí.

El chico empezó a desenganchar los corchetes de la prenda mientras Snape seguía deslizando el bastón entre las piernas de Hermione, que notaba cómo su excitación crecía poco a poco y se extendía por todo su cuerpo con una cosquilleante y deliciosa sensación de calor. El hombre acercó su rostro al de la joven y, endiabladamente despacio, recorrió su mejilla con la lengua mientras friccionaba la madera contra su clítoris con más ímpetu, enviando una descarga eléctrica a Hermione que se propagó como la pólvora por sus terminales nerviosas, haciéndola jadear.

-Bien, gatita –dijo en su oído, con voz profunda y suave como el terciopelo–, ahora que te tenemos a nuestra entera disposición, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer contigo?

Hermione soltó un gemido lastimero, y Snape recorrió los labios de la joven con uno de sus finos y delicados dedos.

-Quiero… quiero…

La joven sabía perfectamente lo que quería, pero el bastón de Lucius restregándose una y otra vez contra su sexo le impedía hablar con fluidez. Snape hundió despacio el dedo en su boca y ella lo chupó diligentemente, lamiendo la yema con fruición. Entonces el hombre retiró el dedo para metérselo en su propia boca y volverlo a sacar al instante siguiente con un suave chupetón, acariciándose la parte interna del labio inferior con un destello de lascivia en sus ojos. Hermione le miraba extasiada, y él la animó a continuar:

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, gatita?

-Quiero…

Harry se había quedado quieto al encontrarse con una dificultad: no podía quitarle el sujetador a Hermione mientras ella tuviera las muñecas atadas, por más que las cuerdas fueran invisibles. Acababa de abrir la boca para decir esto cuando Snape, antes de que el chico volviera a quebrar la sensualidad del ambiente, hizo desaparecer la prenda con un ligerísimo movimiento de varita, y Harry, viéndose libre del problema, empezó a depositar húmedos besos y suaves caricias por todo lo largo y ancho de la cálida espalda de su amiga.

-Dímelo… –susurró Snape, sumergido entre los rizos y la sensible piel del cuello de Hermione, su mano presionando el bastón cada vez más contra su carne– dime lo que quieres.

-Quiero que me poseas… profesor.

Snape sonrió y se apartó de la joven, cesando con esto el movimiento del bastón, lo que le arrancó un gemido de protesta.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, gatita, te lo daré. Pero mientras me recupero un poco para cumplir contigo como mereces, hay muchas otras cosas que Harry y yo podemos hacer por ti para mantenerte entretenida. ¿Te gustaría que probáramos alguna?

—Por favor… profesor… te lo ruego —gimió Hermione.

El hombre dejó caer el bastón a sus pies y llevó ambas manos a los senos de la joven para contornearlos delicadamente con ellas, trazando su forma con las yemas de sus dedos, tomándoles la medida, pellizcando los oscuros pezones con suavidad hasta hacer que se endurecieran.

Harry, mientras tanto, se concentraba en amasar sus nalgas, fascinado por su consistencia, dura y blanda a un tiempo.

-Hermione –dijo en voz baja–, realmente tienes un culo muy bonito.

La aludida murmuró algo incomprensible y Harry se animó a agacharse tras ella y hundir sus manos entre sus braguitas y la aterciopelada piel de sus cachetes, mientras besaba y lamía con insistencia los dos hoyuelos que se formaban al final de su espalda. En ese preciso momento, Snape se arrodilló, de manera que su rostro quedó justo a la altura del pubis de la joven, que empezó a morderse nerviosamente el labio inferior, sintiendo como la recorría un escalofrío de anticipación al imaginarse lo que el hombre iba a hacer.

Su ex-profesor alzó la mano derecha y recorrió su sexo de arriba abajo con un dedo por encima del blanco algodón de sus bragas, que estaban tan empapadas que se habían adherido a sus labios inferiores como una segunda piel.

-Mmmhhh… –murmuró Snape– tan húmeda… ¿esto es por mí, gatita? ¿Estás así de húmeda esperándome a mí?

Hermione masculló algo que apenas fue un susurro y Snape volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que su dedo había trazado antes, pero ésta vez, con la punta de su nariz, aspirando profundamente durante todo el recorrido.

-Ohmmmhhsssíiii… –jadeó la chica, revolviéndose levemente contra sus ataduras.

-Hueles a excitación y a deseo, gatita –susurró Snape, hablando contra su sexo, dirigiendo el calor de su aliento a la ligeramente temblorosa carne de la joven–. ¿Es por mí?

Harry, mientras tanto, se encontraba ocupado besando la espina dorsal de Hermione vértebra a vértebra, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la nuca, donde se demoró por un tiempo. La chica gimió y eso le decidió a dejar de masajear las suaves nalgas femeninas; desplazó sus manos por su cintura hasta rodear su cuerpo con ellas, acariciando su abdomen y su bajo vientre, haciendo que Hermione emitiese un suspiro entrecortado. Entonces empezó a subir lentamente por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos y los envolvió entre sus palmas desde abajo, sosteniéndolos con suavidad.

Snape se tomó el silencio por un "sí" y volvió a acercar su rostro al sexo de Hermione, pellizcando con sus labios tanto su ropa interior como su carne, arrancándole a la chica un jadeo desesperado.

-Ahhmmff… porf… porfavoooor… –suplicó.

-¿Sí, gatita? –Volvió a atrapar débilmente sus pliegues entre los labios, y Hermione sacudió su cadera, impaciente.

-Por favoorrr… –repitió.

El hombre recorrió de nuevo toda la longitud del sexo de la joven a través de la tela, esta vez con su lengua presionándose contra ella, y Hermione dejó de mover su cadera para sacudir todo su cuerpo con frenesí.

-Está bien –susurró Snape–, sé lo que quieres –con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer las braguitas de la chica y añadió–. Y te lo voy a dar.

Acercó su boca una vez más al sexo de Hermione, enrojecido y brillante a causa de la humedad, y empezó a lamer su clítoris con precisión diabólica, convirtiendo a la joven en una simple muñeca animada hecha de piel y terminaciones nerviosas, arrebatándole todo pensamiento racional de la mente y privándola de la capacidad de hablar, siendo sólo capaz de gemir fuertemente y balbucear incoherencias.

Harry quedó asombrado de la entusiasta reacción de su amiga a lo que le estaba haciendo Snape y, por un momento, se quedó completamente quieto, viendo cómo su cuerpo se retorcía y ondeaba con los simples roces de la lengua del profesor. Tan maravillado estaba, que rodeó a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella, detrás del hombre, que ahora alargaba su mano en busca del bastón, sin dejar de lamer y chupar el pequeño botón del placer de la joven ni un segundo. El joven miró hechizado cómo Snape recorría los pliegues de Hermione con la punta del bastón una y otra vez, lubricándolo bien con su propia humedad y, cuando lo empezó a hundir en ella lentamente, se relamió los labios y avanzó hacia adelante para introducir en su boca el seno izquierdo de su amiga, mientras con la mano derecha pellizcaba el pezón libre, y con la otra acariciaba de nuevo su trasero, recorriendo con un dedo la hendidura entre las nalgas.

A medida que estimulaba su clítoris, Snape inició un rítmico movimiento con el bastón de Malfoy, que entraba y salía del cuerpo de Hermione cada vez más rápido. Los jadeos de la joven se volvieron gradualmente más roncos y apremiantes, sentía las constantes oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo sin descanso, arrastrándola poco a poco hasta que llegó más allá del límite, todos sus músculos se tensaron y sintió un intenso orgasmo que la hizo soltar un grito prolongado y liberador, mientras convulsionaba contra sus cuerdas violentamente y aprisionaba el bastón con fuerza en su interior durante todo el tiempo que duró su éxtasis.

Cuando el último espasmo sacudió el cuerpo de la joven, Snape recuperó su varita con un _accio_ y soltó sus tobillos, pero mientras se alzaba para desatar sus brazos, Hermione rodeó la cintura del hombre con las piernas, empujando sin querer a Harry, que la soltó de inmediato, viendo que repentinamente entre el cuerpo de su amiga y el suyo se situaba el de Snape.

—¡Eh! —Protestó, dando un par de pasos atrás, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Sus quejas fueron ignoradas y cuando las manos de Hermione quedaron finalmente libres, las utilizó para afianzarse sobre los hombros de Snape, agarrándose a su cuello y lanzándose a besar al hombre con tanta pasión que éste se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás, sorprendido, y acabó cayendo de espaldas sobre la alfombra, que absorbió el impacto con una blanda ondulación de toda su superficie.

-¡Joder! –Volvió a quejarse Harry, que con el movimiento del suelo en que se apoyaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado junto a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención tampoco esta vez.

-Quiero que me poseas, ¡ahora! –Exigió la joven, cuando se separó del hombre para tomar una muy necesaria bocanada de aire.

-Es curioso –repuso él, alzando una ceja mientras Hermione, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, se dedicaba a lamer las gotas de sudor que cubrían su varonil torso–. Por los gritos que has dado hubiera jurado que habías quedado satisfecha con el juego que acabamos de jugar.

-Oh, sí –contestó ella, y chupó unos segundos la suave piel de su cuello–, eso ha sido… –lamió con decisión su nuez de Adán– ciertamente… –mordisqueó su mentón– satisfactorio.

-¿Pero?

Hermione apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del hombre y se impulsó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Snape se sorprendió de la expresión hambrienta de su rostro y no pudo evitar un jadeo excitado. Realmente, apenas reconocía a la chica, era como si la hubiera poseído una fuerza que la hubiera dejado sedienta de sexo. Y, afortunadamente, él estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuados para disfrutar de ello.

-Pero ahora quiero probar lo verdaderamente bueno. Quiero probarte a ti, profesor –un brillo casi animal iluminó los castaños ojos de la joven, que llevó su mano atrás buscando la entrepierna del hombre. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo, lo sostuvo en su mano con aire victorioso–. Ah, y por lo que veo, ya estás preparado para darme lo que necesito…

Snape volvió a jadear cuando la chica inició un brusco movimiento de vaivén a lo largo de toda su endurecida extensión. Apretó los dientes ante la seca fricción, hubiera sido un detalle por parte de ella que se hubiera untado los dedos con el lubricante que tenían a su lado, pero ahora no iba a andarse con remilgos. Miró extasiado sus cremosos pechos, que se mecían suavemente al ritmo que marcaba su mano, y no pudo evitar levantar las suyas para sostenerlos en las palmas y acariciar su delicada y blanca piel.

Hermione no se lo pensó más, afianzándose en el pecho del hombre con una mano, alzó la cadera y se echó hacia atrás, dirigiendo el miembro de Snape hacia su anhelante entrada. Cuando la cabeza de su erección rozó sus pliegues, soltó un pequeño siseo y cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento. Se inclinó despacio sobre la pulsante polla, disfrutando de la sensación de ser llenada poco a poco por ella.

Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con el bastón. Su miembro también era duro y firme, pero a la vez aterciopelado y caliente, y se acoplaba a ella mucho mejor que el infame accesorio de Malfoy. Oh, sí, desde luego le gustaba mucho más que el bastón. La polla de Snape era grande, gruesa, y ardiente, podía sentir cada vena, cada rugosidad palpitando contra las paredes de su cavidad de manera deliciosa, y sentía que se le ponía la piel de gallina ante la excitante idea de que el hombre se fuera a correr en su interior.

Cuando quedó completamente empalada en él, volvió a abrir los ojos para clavarlos en las negras pupilas del hombre, que la contemplaban con un inconfundible brillo de lujuria. Y así, con las miradas enlazadas en una invisible cadena de deseo, Hermione empezó a moverse rítmicamente arriba y abajo sobre el cuerpo del profesor, con lentitud, saboreando paso a paso la sensación de verse llena de él para después añorar su presencia cuando se alzaba de nuevo y perdían el contacto sólo un segundo, para volver a sentirle dentro un instante después.

-Merlín… –murmuró la joven, sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Mientras tanto, Harry, que se había puesto de rodillas junto a ellos, parecía sentirse de nuevo fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –Dijo el hombre con voz algo ronca, pero sin dejar de mirar a la joven que le cabalgaba con tortuosa lentitud– ¿No tienes ganas de participar?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo mientras vosotros… ehm…? –Preguntó, cohibido, deseando no quedar inactivo mientras ellos dos gozaban el uno del otro.

-Oh, puedes hacer mucho, créeme. Seguro que algo se te ocurrirá –respondió Snape, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione, sobre él, sonrió de un modo muy parecido.

-¿Puedo… puedo hacer cualquier cosa que desee? –Volvió a preguntar el chico, inseguro.

-Lo que sea –contestó el hombre, desviando un segundo la vista de su amazona para observarle, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿También estás dispuesta a lo que sea?

Ahora la joven también se giró hacia él, entre molesta e intrigada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya –contestó en tono imperativo.

Harry exhibió una sonrisa salvaje que ni Snape ni Hermione habían visto nunca en su rostro, pero que les pareció increíblemente erótica.

-Deléitanos con tu osadía, Harry –le animó el hombre.

El Gryffindor fue a situarse a la espalda de su amiga, retiró el cabello de su nuca y empezó a poblar la sensible piel de esa zona con cortos y suaves besos que la hicieron estremecer.

-Oh, Harry… –murmuró Hermione, arqueando la espalda pero sin dejar de moverse.

El chico recorrió su columna vertebral con la punta de los dedos, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose justo en el lugar donde se separaban sus nalgas. La muchacha jadeó y Harry sumergió su mano de lado en la hendidura, como había estado haciendo con un dedo cuando ella estaba de pie y atada por cuerdas invisibles. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, su índice tanteó el orificio que antes había dejado sin explorar.

-Aaahh… –gimió la joven, inclinándose hacia delante, sobre el cuerpo de Snape, para dejarle mejor ángulo de maniobra.

Snape sintió los duros pezones de la muchacha acariciar su torso a cada movimiento de ella sobre su miembro, y llevó las manos a sus femeninas caderas para ayudarla a impulsarse y obligarla a acelerar el ritmo. Pero Hermione compuso una sonrisa malvada, agarró sus muñecas y las afianzó contra la alfombra junto a su cabeza, limitando su libertad de acción.

-No, profesor, ahora no mandas tú –susurró, y recorrió con su lengua la yugular del hombre, tan pausadamente como el ritmo que llevaba sobre él.

Tras ella, Harry sí pareció acordarse del bote de lubricante, de modo que extendió un poco sobre sus dedos y procedió a hundir la punta del índice en la entrada libre de la joven, que se tensó un segundo y siseó suavemente al notar la intrusión.

Mientras el chico estimulaba el pequeño aro de músculos, Hermione se quedó muy quieta y cerró los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la desconocida sensación, completamente consciente de la erecta virilidad de Snape enterrada en sus profundidades, y respirando de manera entrecortada a medida que el dedo de su amigo se hundía más y más en su interior. Ese momento de inmovilidad pareció hacerse eterno, y Snape no parecía muy satisfecho con el cambio.

-Hermione, muévete un poco, por Merlín –masculló entre dientes–. Muévete, me vas a volver loco…

La joven abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Me está suplicando, profesor? –Susurró con una sonrisa complacida.

-Jamás –escupió él, orgulloso.

Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa y siguió sin mover ni un músculo.

-Eso ya lo veremos –murmuró en tono sensual, lamiéndose lentamente los labios, para tormento del profesor, que jadeó debajo de ella.

-No podrás estarte quieta mucho más tiempo –aventuró el hombre, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-¿Qué te apuestas? –Le provocó ella, inclinándose sobre su pecho para mordisquear su pezón derecho, pero sin mover sus caderas ni un milímetro.

Snape se removió bajo su cuerpo, intentando desesperadamente liberar sus brazos y conseguir algo de fricción para su agonizante polla, pero Hermione no aflojó ni un ápice su agarre y en cambio, complacida con su reacción, cerró más sus dientes sobre el pequeño montículo de carne, provocándole una aguda punzada de dolor que se propagó por todas las terminaciones nerviosas del hombre.

-Aaaahhh… –gimió Snape, incapaz de contenerse, y la joven no pudo menos que experimentar una muy agradable sensación de triunfo por haber conseguido arrebatarle el dominio de sí mismo a su siempre controlado ex-profesor– muévete Hermione, por lo que más quieras, muévete.

-No es eso lo que te quiero oír decir, ¿sabes? –Replicó la chica, manteniéndose tozudamente inmóvil sobre su montura mientras pasaba a martirizar con su lengua el otro pezón del hombre.

La presión en su polla era intolerable, se sentía envuelto por el calor y la humedad de las acogedoras paredes de Hermione, pero necesitaba que se moviera, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, porque sino no iba a poder soportarlo por más tiempo. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, del primero al último de sus nervios gritaba en agonía, y la maldita muchacha no dejaba de sobreestimularle los pezones por turnos.

-Mierda… –masculló, se daba perfecta cuenta de que Hermione no lo había hecho expresamente en un principio, pero, tras descubrir lo muy al límite que le ponía esa situación, la leona no dejaría escapar a su presa tan rápido. De hecho, no le iba a liberar hasta conseguir lo que quería– está bien, joder… Hermione, muévete, cabálgame de una puta vez… por favor,

La chica levantó el rostro asombrada, y Snape se maldijo mentalmente porque en ese instante vió con claridad que en realidad ella no había esperado conseguir su propósito, no había creído posible someterle con tanta facilidad. Probablemente hubiera acabado cediendo y se hubiera movido sin necesidad de suplicárselo.

Sin embargo, Snape no hubiera podido aguantar más, de todos modos, y lo sabía, así que se dio unos suaves cabezazos contra la alfombra e intentó ignorar la sonrisa de felicidad que adornó el rostro de la maldita Gryffindor.

-A sus órdenes, profesor –susurró, y poco a poco reinició su lento movimiento de vaivén arriba y abajo del hinchado y palpitante mástil de Snape, arrancándole un gemido prolongado que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Merlín… –masculló de nuevo el hombre, arqueándose contra la alfombra.

Justo en ese momento, Harry decidió que con un dedo no era suficiente e introdujo otro más en el ano de su amiga, que siseó como una serpiente al notarlo.

-¿Ahora sabe… hablar pársel… señorita Granger? –Se burló esforzadamente Snape.

Hermione le miró incrédula, incluso en el estado de suma excitación en que se encontraba, y casi sin poder hablar siquiera, el jodido murciélago seguía con ganas de ser sarcástico. _Ahora te vas a enterar_, pensó, y empezó a contonearse sobre él, ondulando su cuerpo con una elasticidad increíble, mientras apretaba las paredes vaginales en torno al perímetro del miembro de Snape, obligándole a jadear guturalmente.

Harry siguió preparando la entrada de Hermione, mientras con la mano libre atendía su propia excitación, que le reclamaba conquistar aquel delicioso culo cuanto antes y, cuando ya no pudo esperar más, dirigió su glande al ensanchado orificio y empujó con suavidad.

-Aaaahhmmm… –Hermione se inclinó aún más hacia delante, aplastando su pecho contra el de Snape, y aprovechó para lamer con parsimonia las marcadas clavículas del hombre, brillantes por el sudor.

Cuando Harry empezó a avanzar en su interior, sin embargo, una punzada de dolor recorrió su columna vertebral, y tuvo que volver a detenerse para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a recibir a los dos hombres a la vez.

Snape apretó los dientes de nuevo, esforzándose por soportar con estoicidad la nueva interrupción de los movimientos de la chica, y Harry, dándose cuenta de que Hermione se había puesto muy tensa de repente, intentó entrar más despacio para no lastimarla. Sin embargo, la joven no se quejó ni opuso ninguna resistencia, y pronto se encontró sumergido del todo en sus profundidades, suaves y acogedoras.

-Oh, Dios, Hermione, esto es increíble… –jadeó.

Se aferró a las caderas de la chica y empezó a retirarse poco a poco, para volver a adentrarse en ella, esta vez, algo más rápido. Acompañando a esta segunda embestida, Hermione comenzó a moverse de nuevo adelante y atrás, con cierta dificultad, gimiendo casi de continuo ante la enloquecedora sensación de ser penetrada por los dos al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan llena que tenía ganas de gritar de placer, y sólo con mucho esfuerzo consiguió evitar hacerlo hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

-Harry más… más rápido… –exigió, incrementando el agarre de sus manos sobre las muñecas de Snape.

Mientras el chico obedecía y aceleraba el ritmo de sus acometidas, Hermione no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Snape, extasiada. Las normalmente duras facciones de su rostro se veían completamente transformadas por el puro deseo y la excitación, y a la joven le resultaba fascinante observar cada uno de sus gestos, cada bocanada de aire que luchaba por conseguir, cada silencioso jadeo, la vena de su cuello latiendo con desenfreno… era una visión exquisita, y eso, combinado con las estocadas de Harry, que además provocaban una enloquecedora fricción de su clítoris contra el pubis de Snape, y el miembro grande y hermoso del hombre enterrado por entero en ella, la llevó a la cúspide del placer con un alarido que intentó ahogar presionando sus labios contra el sudoroso torso del profesor.

Harry siguió clavándose en ella una y otra vez, y Hermione, que no había dejado de moverse, soltó al fin los brazos de Snape para apoyarse bien en la alfombra con las dos manos, ya que empezaba a costarle mantenerse en esa posición sin aplastar al profesor con todo su peso. El hombre aprovechó la ocasión para llevar sus manos, ahora libres, a las nalgas de la muchacha, clavando los dedos en su carne sin piedad, separándoselas y dirigiéndolas arriba y abajo, forzándola a adoptar el ritmo que su hambrienta polla le dictaba.

El chico, sudoroso, sintió los nudillos del hombre chocar con su abdomen a cada embestida contra Hermione y puso sus manos sobre las de él, al tiempo que aceleraba su movimiento de modo desenfrenado.

-Diosss… –repitió Harry– Severus, puedo sentirte al otro lado de ella. Puedo sentirte al otro lado…

Hermione gimió y Snape se sintió al límite, pero se obligó a retrasar el momento tanto como le fuera posible para dejar que Harry acabase primero. Por suerte, no tardó mucho.

Unas furiosas acometidas más, y pronto sus estocadas se volvieron erráticas y casi espasmódicas. Con un gruñido ronco y un último golpe de cadera, Harry se clavó hasta el fondo de una sola vez, su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido, y se corrió con fuerza dentro de Hermione, que sintió su segundo orgasmo mientras el líquido caliente y espeso inundaba su interior.

El chico, tras unos momentos para recuperarse, se retiró con cuidado, dejando a la joven con una sensación de vacío que Snape se apresuró a hacerle olvidar, ahora que se había librado del peso extra de Harry, elevando su cadera y el cuerpo de ella a un tiempo, consiguiendo llegar de ese modo aún más adentro de la joven, que volvió a gemir al sentirle encajado en ese nuevo ángulo.

Intentando recuperar su respiración, Harry se quedó sentado sobre sus talones tras ellos, mientras les veía avanzar paso a paso hacia un nuevo clímax para Hermione y otro para Snape, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo, los labios húmedos e hinchados, toda la cara perlada de sudor, y el pelo pegado a la frente en lacios mechones, como negras cuchilladas sobre su pálida piel.

La joven le miraba embelesada, incapaz de creer que su cuerpo estuviera, indudablemente, trabajando muy duro para correrse por tercera vez. ¡Tres orgasmos casi consecutivos! ¿Era posible siquiera? Cuando Snape se derramó dentro de ella con un jadeo ahogado y taladrando sus nalgas con sus dedos de hierro, supo que sí. Hermione se volvió a correr con un grito que salió algo afónico esta vez, y cuando la última ola de placer barrió su cuerpo por entero, se derrumbó sobre el hombre, exhausta.

Harry entonces gateó por la alfombra para estirarse de lado junto a Snape, que miraba al techo sin ver, la boca abierta, respirando por ella con dificultad. Hermione tenía el sudoroso rostro girado hacia él, la mejilla derecha apoyada en el hombro del profesor y los ojos cerrados, como si mantenerlos abiertos le supusiera un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

-Merlín, esto ha sido… –musitó la chica, en voz casi inaudible– ha sido glorioso.

Harry observó con asombro cómo Snape tenía suficientes fuerzas como para reírse ante el comentario. Con cada movimiento de su pecho al reír, el cuerpo de Hermione se mecía en consecuencia, y la nuez del hombre también subía y bajaba en su cuello, acompañando al melodioso sonido de su risa.

Le contempló, incapaz de asimilar lo que sentía. No podía entender cómo, de repente, cualquier cosa que hiciera Snape le parecía sumamente erótica. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal al verle en esa actitud tan relajada, con Hermione desparramada sobre él como un gato ocupando el regazo de su amo. Parecía tan cómoda que no se movía en absoluto, y todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Sólo le faltaba ronronear. Harry se preguntó si se habría quedado dormida, pero la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción la delataba.

Cuando la risa del hombre se apagó, el chico apoyó una mano en el hombro de Snape y se acercó más a él, pegando sus labios a la pálida piel del brazo que se estiraba entre ambos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, cansado, y supo que podría quedarse dormido en esa posición con suma facilidad.

Pasaron varios minutos en un apacible silencio y la somnolencia se apoderó de los dos jóvenes, hasta que Snape, apartando el cabello del rostro de Hermione con los dedos, murmuró:

-Vamos, no me diréis que os estáis quedando dormidos, ¿verdad? Todavía queda mucha noche por delante…

Hermione levantó su cansado rostro para mirar al hombre con toda la sorpresa que podían transmitir sus ojos tras los pesados párpados.

-¿Mmmmhhh? –Murmuró, adormilada– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No hemos acabado ya?

-¿Acabado? –Snape rió de nuevo, divertido– ¿Acaso pensabas que estaba marcándome un farol cuando dije que íbamos a practicar mucho sexo? En cuanto nos hayamos recuperado un poco, pienso retomar nuestras clases prácticas.

-Pues si vamos a continuar –saltó Harry, levantando la cabeza de golpe–, yo necesito comer algo para reponer fuerzas, sino acabaré desmayado de hambre.

-Por supuesto, ya tenía prevista esa circunstancia –contestó con aire de suficiencia–, así que, si me permites, gatita, necesito incorporarme.

Hermione se apartó, bajando a regañadientes del cálido cuerpo de su ex-profesor para dejarle libertad de movimientos, y Snape se acercó de nuevo al cofre de alpaca. Acordándose del dibujo de la tapa, Harry se inclinó sobre él para mirarlo, y descubrió que se trataba de un grabado de una pareja de amantes retozando en una alfombra. Absurdamente, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –Se mofó el hombre– ¿Te incomoda más este dibujo que nuestra propia desnudez?

El chico se rascó la nuca y miró su propio cuerpo, pálido bajo la luz de la luna.

-Es estúpido, ¿verdad? –Preguntó.

-Es tierno –dijo Hermione, que se acababa de situar a su lado, y le besó en la mejilla.

El chico se llevó la mano al lugar donde todavía latía el suave beso contra su piel y la sostuvo allí unos segundos. Cuando volvió a mirar el cofre, éste ya estaba abierto, y en su interior había varias cosas que hicieron rugir sus tripas con ferocidad. Bocadillos, fruta variada, zumos envasados… todo recogido en una rústica cesta de mimbre, junto con varias servilletas de papel.

Snape sacó la cesta y la dejó sobre la alfombra, y Harry eligió uno de los bocadillos y empezó a desenvolverlo de su cubierta de papel. Hermione también cogió otro y se levantó para comérselo frente a la ventana.

-Oh, Dios, esto es precioso –dijo, mirando hacia fuera.

Snape levantó la vista de su propio bocadillo para contemplar la estilizada silueta de la joven que se recortaba contra el firmamento, deleitándose en la magnífica visión de su espalda, su cabello desparramándose por su tersa piel como una cascada de caramelo líquido, la curva de sus caderas, y sus piernas firmes y bien torneadas, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su afirmación. Pero entonces Harry se levantó y se puso al lado de la chica para ver a qué se refería, y el profesor decidió que la belleza de la imagen se acababa de duplicar sin ningún género de duda.

-Oh… –musitó el joven, admirado por lo que veía.

El cielo estaba completamente negro, a excepción del tajo curvo de la luna creciente y las salpicaduras de luz causadas por las miríadas de estrellas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de su oscuridad infinita; el mar, envidioso, recogía cada punto de luz y lo multiplicaba por diez con los reflejos danzantes del agua, y sus perezosas olas lamían la orilla dejando su rastro brillante y salado a cada retirada para volver a conquistar la arena al instante siguiente.

Snape dejó su bocadillo a un lado y se puso en pie para unirse a los dos Gryffindors. Rodeó la cintura de ambos con sus brazos y los acercó más a él, deseando sentir el calor de sus jóvenes cuerpos contra el suyo. Observó sus rostros, primero el de Harry y luego el de Hermione; parecían extasiados con el espectáculo de luz y sombra que les ofrecía la naturaleza. Sonrió. Los chicos no se daban cuenta del hermoso espectáculo que eran ellos en sí mismos, pero él sí lo hacía. Y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar todavía mucho más de su inconsciente belleza y de su entrega absoluta.

Al fin y al cabo, la noche sólo acababa de empezar, y aún les quedaban muchos placeres por descubrir entre los tres.

* * *

**Nota final:**

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado con nuestros chicos. Mejor les dejamos un poco de intimidad en el faro, que sigan haciendo sus cositas tranquilamente, que nosotras ya hemos visto todo lo que queríamos, ¿no? Ah, ¿que no os importaría ver más? Jeje, bueno, quizá en otra ocasión... ;)_

_Por el momento os informamos de que no os vamos a dejar desamparadas, ya que muy pronto empezaremos a subir una nueva historia conjunta :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leernos hasta el final, sois un encanto y lo demostráis con cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Sólo esperamos estar a la altura de lo que vosotras merecéis por vuestra fidelidad :)_

_Un besazo a todas._

**Comentario para Araceli:**

Hola guapa, creemos que te equivocaste al subir el último comentario, porque es evidente que no hablabas de nuestro fic :)

Te lo decimos porque seguramente tuviste una confusión. Es una lástima, porque al ser este el último capítulo no podremos contestarte a tu próximo review.

Pero eso no quita para que estemos muy agradecidas por todos los que nos has dejado hasta ahora :)

Un beso y hasta pronto.


End file.
